Fangirl: Declassified
by Freyris
Summary: COMPLETE with SEQUEL! AU CHAPTER 18 is UP So how does this fangirl-ing work anyway? Find out how Cagalli finds her way to joining something she least expected to join and learn a lot more she expected to learn. KxL, AxC, DxM,YxS and more pairings. RandR
1. Chapter 1

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** **Okay, this was just on a whim. I was bored and ended up writing something quite different from the genres I usually write. This is more of a closely related to real life fanfic? Perhaps. I know I'm not the only one who hasn't fangirl-ed over something such as a boy band or a girl group or...yeah. We all have to admit we all do. **

**I'll try to keep the characters from getting too much OC but do expect at some point they may act a little OC. This will be mostly likely be a multi chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Get to know your idols<strong>_

The young blonde sighed as she browsed thru the fashion magazines in her class. She wasn't that particularly interested with clothes but she just felt like reading something more colorful rather than her plain dull filled with nothing but text history book. "Ugh Everything seems to be boring today" she said to no one in particular

"Lacus or Milly isn't here yet~" she sighed and slumped on her desk.

Suddenly, their classroom door banged open revealing 2 ladies who had wide grins plastered on their faces.

"Cagalli!" the pink haired girl ran to her table and slammed another magazine infront of her.

"W-what?" She looks at her friend baffled "What's wrong Lacus?"

"Have you seen SEED?" another girl popped out from behind Lacus asked.

"SEED what?" Cagalli stared at her two friends confused. "Huuuh?"

"They're the trending Idol group this year! Come on! Don't tell me you haven't heard of them yet!" Mirrialia said pointing at the picture in the magazine.

"Not that I've heard of them or what but Who are they?" Cagalli asked

Mirrialia gave Lacus a look and sighed "Always never changing huh Cagalli"

"You really should stop playing those video games and start paying attention to what's really around you sometimes " Lacus said sitting beside her.

"WHAT IS SEED? Is that some kind of food?" Cagalli repeatedly asked.

Mirrialia wanted to facepalm "I've been pointing at it eversince we've arrived Cags! This is SEED. And NO they are not Food but they look Yummy" she said as she sat in front of Cagalli's desk.

Lacus giggled "Milly, never thought you'd say something like that"

"Wait! that just slipped out of my mouth suddenly." Mirrialia said in defense.

Shortly, Cagalli paid attention to the Magazine and read the article about them.

_SEED was a boy band composed of 4 just recently debuted in ORB Centrai Dome with their first single entitled **(1)**Haro or in english means "Hello".__ Kira Yamato, the meek in nature and very soft spoken. He is the lead vocalist of the band. Athrun Zala, the cool person who may also be called as the chick magnet. Every girl in Orb falls for his cool and calm personality and of course voice. He is the lead guitarist and sub vocalist. Yzak Joule, the silent type from the group, however he has temper issues at times. He is in charge of the Bass and sometimes sings the Rap parts. Lastly, Dearka Elsman, the joker and the member who is alway the most laid back. He is incharge of the drums. 2 of them are Highschoolers while the other half is a freshmen student._

A few more details were written about them when Cagalli snickered and looked at her friends "Are they gay?"

Mirrialia pouted and snatched the magazine from her and stared at the group photo of SEED. "NO THEY AREN'T" she said

"Milly, I was just kidding" Cagalli laughed. Lacus could only sigh yet again and laugh along with her.

"But seriously what do you think about them?" Mirrialia asked

"They're so-so?" Cagalli raised a brow. One more thing, Cagalli was not that interested with guys. She'd prefer playing games at home and read some mangas than date guys or fawn over them.

"Cagalli, how will you find a boyfriend when you're not interested in guys at all?" Lacus asked borrowing the magazine from Mirrialia and browsing through the magazine. "Don't tell me you are not attracted with them? Even at least one of them..." She said showing her another photo of the group to Cagalli.

"Well...the one holding the guitar looks...nice?" she said staring at his photo for a few seconds. "And the one who's holding the mic looks good too"

"That's Athrun Zala!" Mirrialia smiled "and that is Lacus' future - she kidded

"MILLY WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" Lacus immediately turned bright red.

"Am I wrong?" her auburn haired friend teased "Would you believe Lacus accidentally bumped into Kira the other day at the coffee shop?"

"And where was I when this happend" Cagalli asked as she rested her chin on her hands as she slightly found interest on her friends rendevous with an idol story.

"Probably locked in your own world- and He bought her another cup of coffee because he bumped and spilled her coffee cup!" Milly grinned

"Milly stopped it!" Lacus buried her face on her palm in embarassment.

Cagalli chuckled as Lacus was changing color to the shade of tomato.

Later that night, Cagalli found herself googling about this so called SEED group and possibly finding interest in them.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I will try to keep this fic as close to how fangirling works in real life. I just thought this would be a fun twist in GSD fanfic LOL Please send me reviews on how this fic is and if you have more ideas to help me improve this fic feel free to tell me o/ **

**As for the idea of this fic. If you are interested in picturing out a Boy band please google **_gundam seed destiny boyband_ **in google images. You'll probably see a picture of the 4 together with a mic XD;; **

_**NOTE:**_

**(1) Haro is used as a pun here LOL**

**Freyris **


	2. Chapter 2

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** **I'm really glad you guys liked the first chapter. Well here's the second chapter. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><strong><em>2. Support your idols<em>**

Hibiki's residence peaceful morning was doomed the moment two ladies knocked on their doorstep and enter the house.

"CAGALLIIIII" Mirrialia, her auburn haired frien voiced boomed as she entered Hibiki's residence followed by Lacus who tried to calm her friend down.

"Cagalli's upstairs kids" Via, Cagalli's mother smiled as her head popped out from the kitchen holding a mixing bowl.

Mirriallia kicked off her boots at the front door and slipped on some slippers aligned at the side before zooming up to the blonde girls room.

"Sorry for barging in like this Aunty" Lacus said as she peeked in the kitchen.

Via Hibiki chuckled. "It's not like I'm not used to seeing you kids like this. Carry on" she uttered as she finished decorating the cake she was working on.

"damn it Milly! you are so noisy!" Cagalli groaned as she hid her head under her pillow, covering her ears with her palms.

Mirrialia huffed and pulled the blonde's blanket out "Rise and shine!" she grinned. "come on~"

"What is all this ruckuss anyway? it's just nearly 8 in the freaking morning" the blonde asked as she curled into a ball, still her head was tucked underneath the pillow "I need my beauty rest."

"SEED IS GOING TO HAVE A HANDSHAKE EVENT TONIGHT!" Her friend squealed. "It's only limited to the first 50 fans who get in line so better hurry up and move your ass" she commanded

Lacus could only sigh as she entered the room. Among the three of them Mirrialia was the most well...hyperactive when it comes to this boy band. Cagalli paid no attention to them despite their attempts on literally dragging her into their fandom. She was just way to stubborn when it comes to this kind of stuffs. As for her she was the milder version of Mirrialia. She liked them because they had good music.

"Oh..." Lacus giggled as she browsed through Cagalli's laptop. "Looks like someone was busy last night" she teased.

Mirriallia turned her gaze at Lacus and reread Cagalli's history" she's been doing her homework and researching about them. I can't believe this"

Cagalli grumbled incoherent words and finally pulled out her head beneath her pillows, her blonde hair on rage and sticking out everywhere. She glared at her two friends who were silently rejoicing with what they just saw on her laptop. "What are you guys doing there"she screamed.

Via chuckled as she heard a series of thuds from upstairs. "Sometimes I worry for those two...how are they going to handle my stubborn baby"

* * *

><p>"So remind me again why I am dragged into this?"Cagalli face dropped into a frown "AND WHAT IS THIS OUTFIT" she bursted out.<p>

"Oh relax Cagalli" Lacus patted her on the shoulder "it's not like you haven't worn skirts. You wear skirts everyday when we're at class" she reminded her.

Cagalli stared at herself in horror. Black frilly skirt. Long sleeved doll top with a small black ribbon tie and furry boots. "I look ...look like an idiot" she hissed.

Lacus pat her friend "Don't forget you are a girl. It's a good thing your mother keeps your closet updated" Her blonde friend continued to mumble incoherent words. "I barely touch these clothes..."

Their auburn friend ran back to them carrying 3 cd cases "Here, these were the last of the stocks. We're lucky to be able to buy them." She said handing them each CD.

Cagalli raised a brow and stared at the cover. The arrangement of the cover was simple and motif was black and white and cubes. The members were alternately sitting on a block and the floor. At the back of the CD was a photo of them with their instruments. "Are you sure they're not gay?"

Mirriala hit her friend lightly on the shoulder" quit saying that!" she pouted.

Cagalli chuckled and stared at the cover again. She was about to let out another witty comment when a white van arrive and parked at the entrance of the building they were waiting the door slid open, the fans erupted into ear deafening screams, **(1)**calling their names and waving their banners and uchiwas like there's no tomorrow.

A young chocolate haired man stepped out of the van and smiled at them. He lifted up his baseball cap and gave a short wave before shortly entering the building. He was then followed by tall tanned blonde. He smirked and approached on of the fans reaching for him and kissed her hands before entering the building. Next to hop off the van was the albino as Cagalli would described him. He was neither a snob or fans favorite but he had this cool, mysterious aura that often caught the fans interest. He gave a short nod and entered the building as well. Finally, the fans cries for the last member increased as the last member of the group stepped out. He removed his red tinted shades and looked around. Yes, definetly the fan's favorite. Cagalli concluded. He waved at the fans until he disappeared through the entrance.

"Can you believe that lucky bitch who got to touch Dearka?" Mirrialia squirmed in jealousy.

"Maybe today was her lucky day" Lacus said fixing her long pink locks as the line started to move.

"Alright 50th" the man said cutting the line after Lacus. "What?" Cagalli suddenly snapped back from her thoughts as the staff cut the line infront of her. She was the fifty first member in line.

"woah, what?" Cagalli stared at the staff

"Wait a minute mister" Lacus said approaching the staff" When we came here we were sure we weren't the last one. There was supposed to be 2 or 3 more before the line would be cut"

"I'm sorry lady but the rule is the rule. only 50 fans would be able to join the meet and greet handshake event. You're friend here will end up waiting for the Mall tours instead. "

"Excuse me?" Cagalli snapped. She was about to give this staff a piece of her mind when the fans suddenly screamed again. Only to find out Athrun Zala was coming out and running back to the van outside.

"Sorry Lady, that's just how show biz rolls." the staff said smirking.

"What the f-"That was the last draw. Cagalli was about to explode. She had to sacrifice her sleep because her friends had brought her to the event as early as 9 am just to fall in line. She was really about to punch this guy on the face until...

"What seems to be the problem here?" a voice from behind her said.

Cagalli turned her head only to find. Mr. Fans favorite a.k.a Athrun Zala standing behind her.

"Mr. Zala! I was just explaining to this young lady that we reached our 50 fans who will be joining you for today's event. She was the fifty first."

"I told you we weren't the last one's supposedly. For Haumea's sake we were here so early! Some girls could have butted in the line with out you guys noticing it. You guys don't even have a proper management control!" She screamed.

Athrun chuckled in amusement"Let the lady go. Mr. Trine. One additional fan wouldn't hurt the event"

"What?" Cagalli and Arthur Trine looked at him "What about the remaining fans who didnt make it? "

"Consider this as your lucky day, baby" Athrun winked at her before walking back to the room he came out.

"b-baby?" The blonde nearly chocked.

"Fine, you heard him. Go in" Trine said hesitantly. The rest of the fans could only throw fits of irritation.

Cagalli just couldnt believe herself. First she was calling these people words, next thing she's fighting her way just to meet them. What on earth was happening to her.

As they entered the wide hallroom, Cagalli was able to rejoin her group and enjoy the rest of the event. At the end of the day she was able to share a short conversation with this Athrun Zala. She had thanked him and received an unusual autograph from him. She saw Athrun doodle a lion on her cd and under it was written a Thank you.

"What. the. hell?"

Mirriallia and Lacus looked at her as they carried a few rolled up posters and a couple of goods in their arms. They shared a look and perhaps a conversation Cagalli will never know.

* * *

><p><strong>So we finally have a short AsuCaga Moment Yeyy! :3 I hope the characters weren't so OC here lol but I'll try to keep them close to how they really should you guys next chapter? :)<strong>

****Please send a review and tell me how this chapter was.****

****NOTE:****

**(1) for those who aren't familiar with UCHIWA. It's a non-bending fan which are common in Japan. They usually have ads but for a fangirl they have their idols on the fan :3 **

**Freyris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Yeey! Here's the third chapter. . I made it a little longer since I'll be away. I might not be able to update soon or something. I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><strong><em>3. Idol <em>****_Rendezvous_**

Today's weather forecast: Bright and sunny. Perfect for a day out under the sun. The citzens of ORB moved liked bees along the streets. Family, couples, friends walk side by side and voices occupied the sunny weather as they moved along the day.

Meanwhile, at a local high class cafe, four young men sat in a table at the corner as they try and conceal their identity from those pesty paparazzi. They were able to find a place where not a lot of people come in to and try to relax and be just a normal person.

"Damn it, is this really what famous people deal with?"the platinum haired young man cursed as he buried his face in the scarf tied around his neck.

"Don't you like the feeling of being famous?"

Yzak glared at the young blonde beside him "Look who's talking. You're the one who keeps on complaining about those jerks"

Dearka gave a hearty laugh."It's because I don't look cool in those photos" He said showing them a photo of him yawning while crossing the streets with an unruly hair.

The remaining 2 men sitting across them chuckled. "Man, what happend to you?" Kira asked holding the photo "and where did you get this?"

Dearka shrugged "Don't ask how"

"still these paparazzi's are really a pain in the ass lately" Athrun groaned as he watch the man outside holding a camera looking around. Obviously looking for some dirt or some other idols. He fixed his cap securely on his head and tapped the pencil on the table impatiently.

"It would be nicer if they could just approach us and ask if they can take a picture of us" Kira sighed

"then what? Get mobbed by the fans" Yzak countered.

"Sheesh, you sound like you hate your fans Yzak" Dearka snickered as he took as sip from his canned soft drinks

"-Yeah yeah! I still think Kira-san has a nice voice"

Kira face flushed as a young girl exclaim her thoughts about him. He tried not to turn around as Dearka tried hard not to burst out laughing while he watched 3 young ladies sitting next to their table without noticing them. Luckily, the seats were high couches so they weren't able to notice the boys.

"What do you think of the bassist?" the lady with auburn hair asked as she brought up her spoon and scoop her ice cream.

"Pretty good I guess, he looks mysterious but cool" the pink haired girl said brushing the ends of her hair with her hands.

Yzak pretended not to hear the praises. Dearka nudged him smiling like an idiot.

"So...Cagalli care to explain why you had a doodle on your cd? We never got to talk to you when we got back to your house, even at school."

Athrun nearly spat his tea out remembering he _had_ doodled a lion on one of the CD's he signed earlier.

"Hell, I don't know." the blonde replied. " I don't even get why he had to draw a lion"

"hey hey hey! Who among you did it?" Yzak eye-ing Athrun as they eavesdro-listened to the ladies conversation at the next table.

"That jerk even called me b-baby!" Cagalli stuttered slightly blushing.

Dearka stifled his laughter and covered his mouth. Yzak grabbed the paper pad between him and Athrun and hit the blonde beside him.

"What?" the three ladies turned their heads to the next table and noticed 4 men wearing shades and cap. The four young men lowered their heads hoping their disguises weren't discovered.

"Dearka you idiot!" Kira chuckled "If these girls find out we're SEED. We. are. so. dead."

Athrun who hasn't said anything ever since they started eavesdropping just nodded his head in agreement.

The three ladies finally ignored the other table deciding they might be old men who didn't have anything better to do with their lives and carried on with their conversation.

"I still can't believe you're finally getting interested in boys." Lacus clasped her hands together as her eyes twinkled in delight.

"Who said I was interested in them?" Cagalli shouted in the defense." You and Mirrialia are jumping into conclusion"

"Hey, at least we had boyfriends before... Well Lacus doesn't have one now." Mirrialia snorted

"Speaking of boyfriends. How is Tolle dealing with your hobbies anyway?" Lacus asked.

"He is totally jealous of Dearka" She replied proudly. A small grin crept across the tanned young man's face. He was about to stand up and say hi to this girl when Yzak pulled him down again. "Idiot!"

"Shouldn't you be worried then?" Cagalli asked sipping her cola while her friend shook her head.

"We...we're really not in good term right now" Miriallia lightly laughed, brushing her thoughts about her boyfriend away as her friends looked at her worriedly.

"The poor girl's captured with my manliness and needs help" Dearka whispered to his friend "Let go!"

"Are you out of your friggin' mind"Yzak hissed.

"Guys..calm down" Athrun whispered motioning to some of the customers who were looking at them suspiciously.

The two bickering young adults sat back on their seat and listened silently at the other table's conversation instead. Kira cleared his throat silently as he played with his Iphone. Athrun calmly sip his tea while jotting down notes for their possible new song. Dearka holding a mirror and admiring himself and Yzak listening to the tracks in his smart phone.

* * *

><p>"What's taking those two so long" Cagalli mumbled to herself as she walked away from the counter holding her drink on her hand "Ah!" brown stains slowly crawled across her chest. The liquid quickly sipping into her clothes.<p>

"Shit! I am so sorry!"

"idiot! can't you look where you're going? I still have somewhere to go!" Cagalli suddenly bursts out looking at the young man infront of her. "wha-"

Her eyes falls on those set of forest green orbs and compeletly getting lost at his gaze. _"I've seen those eyes before..."_ she thought.

"Listen, let me help you with your shirt. My flat is just around the corner and" He mumbled feebly.

"Whoa whoa Hold on." the blonde snaps back and stares at the man infront of her "Listen mister I am n-"

Athrun lifts his cap lightly and smiles at her. Cagalli finally recognizes the person standing inches from her and her throat tightens and words stopped coming out of her mouth. "I won't do anything I promise. "he said pushing Cagalli, ushering her to move.

"W-wait!" the blonde manages to squeak.

* * *

><p>"Here..." Athrun hands her down a few t-shirts and removes his cap completely. "Are you alright?" he waved his hands infront of her.<p>

"W-why did you bring me here"Cagalli eyes looked around. For someone's who's getting paid for a big amount she imagined he'd be living in somewhere more grand than a usual flat.

"Wondering why I live in small flat despite my popularity?" Athrun ask as if he was reading her thoughts.

"what are you psychic?"

Athrun laughed and sat down on the small couch across her."you know, you are really amusing" he finally said

"Oh no! You don't go hitting on people who're black belters in karate" Her amber eyes narrowed. Athrun laughed again his voice echo-ing in the four corners of his flat.

"besides, what kind of idol brings a stranger in his house" Cagalli raised a brow

"You're no stranger. You're our fan aren't you?"

"Who said I was your fan?"

"Oh" Athrun smirked "then why where you at the opening event last time?" Athrun asked crossing his leg

"I...just got dragged by my friends" she replied, her voice trailing off.

Athrun nodded lightly. "REALLY..." Cagalli insisted.

Finally, a small smile formed on his thin lips. Cagalli was sure her heart skipped a beat. Damn.

"what's the difference" the young idol stood up and shoved his hands in his pocket. "Feel free to choose from those shirts."

Cagalli stared at him in complete disbelief. "What?"

"Don't worry they haven't been used. Not even once. You can leave the room if you're done changing and don't bother about the lock in this room" Athrun finally said before opening the door.

"Aren't you afraid I might steal something" Cagalli yelled

the blue haired young man turned his head slightly and smirked "Well, if you do steal something I can sue you my dear..._Cagalli_"

Guess who was paying attention to some other else conversation earlier.

Cagalli's eyes widened and aimed at the door with the shirts. Unfortunately, the shirts just bounced off the door then to the ground. "JERK!"

The young lady sighed and sinked on the couch for a few seconds "Wait a minute! How did he..."

* * *

><p>"Athrun where have you been?"Kira asked as Athrun came back to the cafe "I thought you were just going to buy something from the bookstore?"<p>

Athrun Zala grinned "sorry, got a little distracted awhile ago"

"With what?" Yzak's eyebrow arched. "You were hitting on girls while we nearly got _eaten_ alive here..."

"Yzak, don't treat me like I'm Dearka" He chuckled and run his hands on his hair once.

"Yeah right" Yzak rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Cagalli! Where have you been?" Mirriallia and Lacus ran to her blonde friend "Guess who we met at the cafe?"<p>

The blonde raised a brow and guessed "Brad Pitt? Queen Elizabeth?"

"Seed! silly!" Lacus smiled

"This day was really awesomeee" Mirriallia almost sang the words out. "We even got to take a picture and autograph!"

"But remember we can't tell anyone else Milly!" Lacus reminded her. If it weren't for Mirriallia recognizing Dearka's gravity defying hair moving behind the couches and ran to their table saying a small hi at first. The boy's disguise wouldn't be smoked out. Unfortunately, their little charade were exposed by the two ladies. Thank God for Kira. He was the first one to act pretended to be friendly with them. Asked them to ride along and sat with them to avoid people getting suspicious. Yzak was against it but they had no choice people were already questioning who they were. They had a short chat, took a few pictures and autographs on the piece of paper Athrun left.

"I was just wondering Athrun wasn't with them that time" Cagalli gasped and bit her tongue. "I wonder why?" Lacus asked to no one in particular.

"Cagalli are you okay? Are you sick?" Mirrialli turned to her friend and leaned forward to the silent blonde "and...hey you weren't wearing this hirt awhile ago? WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?"

Cagalli grew to a deeper shade of red and mumbled incoherent words. Her friends weren't able to get a single coherent word from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the asucaga part isn't like that in reality but I had to put it in. It just look so cute. LOL I hope you guys like this! More events will happen soon even though I'm not sure where this story is going to take me ...or even you guys :) fufufu~<strong>

**Send me your love everyone. Reviews and suggestions are much appreciated ^^**

**Freyris **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** Sorry for the late update. I just got back from a trip and had to enroll for summer classes. Bummer! :( Reviews weren't much but I'm still thankful for all of you who still reads my fic. dkjg This chappie's a little longer from the previous ones. I hope you guys enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><em><strong>4. Your idol in a drama shooting<strong>_

Lacus bent over and touch the flowering petals of the chrysanthemums and smiled to herself. She admired the rest of the blooming plants around her and watched a butterfly perch on the flowers. She blended well among the flowering creations of God. She was like a godess. Lacus Clyne was really pretty. So pretty that she can actually be a model for a pop teen magazine.

"Are you going to buy this miss?" the florist who was admiring her earlier asked

"oh" Lacus glanced at the flowers and smiled "Yes, please. The chrysanthemums would be perfect."

"Alrighty"

A couple of minutes the young florists had wrapped the flowers in a paper and handed it over to Lacus.

"I added a few more stems for a beautiful lady like you" he winked.

Lacus giggled "You're quite the flatterer mister but these are for my mother. Thank you"

* * *

><p>"OH MY HAUMEA! Why did that blasted Durrandal have to pull back her talent for today's shooting. This is a disaster! A big disaster!"<p>

"What's wrong Director Azrael?" A chestnut haired young man asked approaching the distraught director .

Director Azrael turned around and face the young man and grabbed him by the shoulder, to which surprised Kira. "Your supposed to be partner for today's shooting backed out. That blasted manager of hers pulled some strings and now we don't have anyone to co-star with you, Kira" the director cried.

"What?" Kira gasped

"For Haumea's sake! Why did this have to happen nooow" The director started pulling his hair in frustration and started to look like he had gone coo-coo. Colorful words started coming out of his mouth or more like he started cursing every possible word he could come up with while Kira sighed and tried to think of another alternative. This was his acting debut afterall. He can't back down on this he thought. Then it hit him. He was staking his life as an idol for this but it's the only way for the project to push through.

"Over, My life as a director is oveeeer" the director sighed "Team, pack up. PACK UP! There will be no-" he said untying his red scarf

"-there will sill be a shooting" Kira said

"What!"

Kira proposed that the project should still continue today and asked the staffs to gather all the decent young women they can gather within an hour and after that the director will take over and judge who among the lades gather would fit in the picture. Kira didn't mind if he had to act with someone he barely knows or with an amateur. He wasn't a pro himself but he just wanted this project to be successful.

* * *

><p>A young pink haired girl stopped on her tracks upon seeing several people wearing the same black shirt running about asking ladies if they would join the impromtu shooting. She wasn't sure about the current situation and thought it would be best to avoid commotions such as this. However, before she could even turn around and walk away, she felt an arm stopping her by the shoulder and a toothy grin flashing at her.<p>

"Perfect!" The man reeking like coffee suddenly said.

"Umm?"

"Young lady, you just have to come and join us" He said as he started pulling Lacus with him.

"Wait a minute mister!" Lacus tried to protest but none to avail. She was completely dragged into the other street.

Soon Lacus found herself standing among the other girls she saw earlier. They were standing in a single row while a blonde man walked back and forth infront of them, observing each one of them. He tapped his chin lightly and cleared his throat. "Alright. I've decided!"

This was the moment of truth for everyone. They thought they heard drum rolls i their head as their director finally drop the bomb. "This lovely lady here would be perfect for Kira" He said pointing at Lacus who was standing at the end of the line. "She reminds me of Meer but she has this different aura."

Lacus was frozen in place. _"Did he just say Kira? Calm down Lacus. Calm down. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out._" She tried to keep her calm facade and smiled at them "_What am I supposed to do?"_

"I had a hunch you'd pick her Direc!" the man who had dragged her in this place chuckled "Waltfelds taste never fails!" He exclaimed proudly. The director nodded and started telling people what to do next.

"Get Aisha here and help this young lady prepare for the shooting. Chop! Chop! It's almost lunch time!" Director Azrael ordered.

"Aye, Sir!"

A few minutes Lacus was lead to a truck like vehicle but upon entering, it was a huge make up and dress room. A beautiful lady emerged from the curtains separating the rooms into two. "Is this her?". The staff who led her to this room nodded and left. She flashed a smile and approached Lacus and looked at her. "Andy hasn't lost his taste for girls has he?" She giggled and grabbed her hands. "Alright dear, let's get your ready"

Lacus who was still trying to process everything was easily dragged by Aisha to other room. With a few flick of Aisha's brushes and taste for fashion. Lacus emerged out of the vehicle looking like a real model. Her pink locks were curled into doll like curls and tied into a half pony. A white ribbon holding her hair up in place. She had porcelain skin as Aisha commented earlier and had enjoyed putting a simple make up on her because light make up suited her well and made her look like an angel. She wore a red doll collared top and lacy shorts, for her footwear she was made to wear a white round toe wedges with a strap wrapping around her ankle. A small ribbon gave accent to her shoes. Aisha was proud of her master piece.

All the staffs turned their head as Lacus walked with Aisha towards the other dressing room. A series of_ Are you sure she isn't a model?, She's gorgeous!, I should ask for her number were heard from them_. Lacus heard a few comments and lowered her head in embarassment. Aisha smiled at her and stopped infront of a white door. "Kira, your leading lady is here"

"Eh!" Lacus baby blue eyes widened as she realize they were infront of Kira Yamato, SEED's lead vocalists room.

Lacus head started spinning. Everything around her felt surreal. She was still trying to grasp everything. She heard the door knob click and slowly open revealing a Kira with disheveled hair and lightly rubbing his amethyst eyes.

"Goodness, Kira what happened to you?" Aisha asked as Kira yawned. "I brought her here so that you two can get to know each other at the very least. Shooting will start in 15 minutes okay?"She said patting Lacus on the sholder lightly.

"Yeah, sorry, I feel asleep on the couch" He replied and glanced at the girl beside her.

The moment Lacus saw Kira, she felt like her heart was going to explode with too much emotions. A dream come true. The God of Luck must be on her side these past few weeks. Her mind was about to go blank she didn't know what to say or do. Ever since she got here she wasn't able to muster a single sentence. All she was able to say was "eh?" "yes" "no". Barely sentences. She took a small breath and weakly smiled at him "Good Afternoon"

Kira finally got a good look at her and thought she actually looked lovely. He smiled back at her "Good afternoon too. Let's do our best later uhm..."

"Lacus. Lacus Clyne" She replied.

Kira learned a few things with his co-star. She was the same age as he is and of course same year in Highschool. She is fond of flowers and sings in a choir. To Lacus embarassment, Kira actually recognized her the moment she was infront of his dressing room. He remembered she was one of the girls who approached them when they were hiding in the cafe a few weeks back.

"Who would have thought I'd star in a drama with you" they both said at the same time.

"Jinx!" they said in chorus again and laughed.

The young idol realized that not all fans were insane. Well not really insane like having mental problems but rather fans who'd jump and eat you alive when they get to see you walking on the streets. Lacus was a pretty normal fan. Emphasize on the word _PRETTY._ Or maybe she's a unique fan. She was more tamer compared to her other friend. Lacus couldn't agree more but she mentioned Mirrialia as a really outgoing hyperactive person that way Kira wouldn't judge her immediately and label her as an insane fan or anything of the like.

"Kira! Lean a little closer to Ms. Clyne!" The director yelled from his seat as camera's started moving. "Kira! more closer! Think like you're going to divulge your deepest darkest secret to her and you don't want anyone else to hear about it!"

Kira scratched his head and did as the director said. Lacus felt like she was loosing oxygen in her head and everything felt like spinning. Kira was only a few inches away from her face afterall.

"And Cut!"

The story was very simple. A simple love story. A young man who had lost everything including his fiancee felt like it's the end of the world for him. However when he was about to kill himself, a young lady stops him and tells him that **(1)** _the hardest battle in life is to keep on living_. Because of the young lady he looks on the brighter side of life and decides to move forward again. Later on, the two of them becomes friends and realizes he likes the young lady. However, she is engaged to another man. He finally fights for his love for and finally gets a happy ending.

* * *

><p>"Have you noticed Lacus hasn't been going out with us lately?" Mirrialia said as she sipped on her ice tea.<p>

"Yeah, the past few weeks she's been busy with her studies and when I pass by her house, her mom says she's out. ALWAYS" Cagalli replied thinking over the past few days. Realization slowly dawned on her and gasped "Maybe she's see-ing someone new? or or Maybe she got herself a new boyfriend!"

bing!bong! Correct. Technically see-ing someone because of a shooting but definitely not her boyfriend.

"But who?" Milly sighed "Alright, let's go and try go give her a suprise visit at home and make us tell her everything we've been missing out"

On the way to Clyne Residence, the two ladies pass by a Appliance Center in which different sizes of Television were displayed.

"Ah! That's the new drama Kira was staring!" Mirrialia pointed at the Television. "It was supposed to be a romantic drama, oh man Lacus should see this" she said. She brought out her phone and emailed her friend about it.

While Mirrialia was busy emailing Lacus, Cagalli continued to watch the trailer until it flashed a scene in which Kira was sitting in a cafe leaning over to a pink haired girl.

Pink Haired. Lacus. Lacus in Kira's Drama. Lacus with Kira.

What was happening? Cagalli blinked once. twice. She rubbed her eyes and saw Lacus giggle and hit Kira by the shoulder. "Milly! TV NOW" she screamed.

Mirrialia looked up and screamed. While some fans who were standing beside them were on the verge of tears, feeling jealous of the lucky girl starring with Kira the other two were going crazy and found themselves dashing to Clyne Residence.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL and there we have the chapter 4. Today's Chapter is Kira Lacus centered! Yeey! I've decided to make chapters in which the girls and guys would have chances to really meet and have decent appearances. Please send me love and reviews guys I would really really appreciate all your reviews. I would like to thank <span>Fate Camiswhil<span> and elgnis rekresreb for continuously supporting and reading this fic (=*^^*=)b You guys make my day ^^**

**Note:**

**(1) SOUND FAMILIAR HUH? It's actually Cagalli's line in GS episode 50 when Athrun was planning to self-destruct Justice inside GENESIS. XD **

**See you guys next Chappie**

**Freyris**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** Another update guys YEY! and as everyone had predicted. Yes, this will be a** DearkaxMilly centered chapter**. I know this pairing is not **THAT** canon as KiraxLacus and AsuxCaga is but they still have their share of spotlight and I'm highlighting it today for this chapter. I love this pairing as much as I love AsuCaga and KiraLacus.

FictionLover12,Magus-15IchiGo , Saika Haww Elsman , blondeprincessa: Thank you so much for reviewing ^^ as you guys had requested this is a DearkaMilly centered chapter.

Fate Camiswhil: Lol yeah It was weird that Lacus reminded Azrael of Meer when it's the other way around but I did say Lacus had a different aura XD I have no idea why I ended up writing it like that but I'm still glad you followed through. As for Milly and Cagalli I have yet to decide whether I'll include them to the showbiz world or not. But I highly doubt Cagalli would kidding. Let's just see. ;D For Yzak, yes he has a pairing and most likely it would be Shiho. Thank you so much for reviewing btw^^

elgnis rekresreb: Let's just say the shooting needed a little confidentiality that time. I'll try to explain more about the shooting soon. Yes, Shiho might have an appearance

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! I didn't realized it was longer than last chapter. I got too happy with all of your reviews

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Idol Rumors<strong>

_Athrun Zala, 18 from SEED, denied having a girl over his house but witness says otherwise._

Mwu La Flaga felt like ripping the morning paper as he sipped his coffee latte. He swore this little rascal will taste his wrath later during their band rehearsals.

* * *

><p>"Hey! did you hear that Zala guy from SEED has this rumor?"<p>

"Zala? You mean the super cute guitarist?"

"yeah Yeah him!"

Cagalli tried ignoring all those people buzzing around at the school corridor so early in the morning. Everywhere she went. From the train to school, entrance of the school, the school hallway and even the classrooms. They all had the same piece of story. Athrun Zala with a girl. A girl coming out of Athrun Zala's flat. Obviously, she knew well what all these people were talking about. But, the thought that she was in the flat was one thing she needed to consider. For Haumea's sake, that man was a chick magnet, he could have brought another girl in the flat so she wasn't that bothered with the news or maybe she was? She jammed her earphones on her ear and continued listening to her favorite band's the song. As it reached the end she stopped infront of 3-B's classroom and slid the door open, only to have a newspaper with Athrun Zala's name on the headline on her face.

"Have you seen this?"

"Milly" Cagalli sighed and closed her eyes." My mom has been talking about that the whole morning" She said against the newspaper shoved on her face.

_"Cagalli dear, the group you and your friends like seems to have a scandal" Via said as she placed down a plate of freshly cooked bacon on the table._

_The young blonde's eyebrow furrowed and stared at her mom. Via smiled and open their tv. On the news, a video of the building where one of the member's flat was located was shown along with the big scrolling headline that read: Seed Band lead guitarist Athrun Zala had a girl over at his flat._

_Cagalli dropped her toasted bread and focused her gaze on the television. On one interview Athrun denied having someone over and quickly brushed the topic off with a smile._

"Can you believe this? SEED is just at the peek of their popularity and then this?" Mirriallia looked like she was about to explode.

"Milly, relax, It's just a rumor" Cagalli said trying to brush it off.

As you can see, scandals are one of the most scariest things a fan could possibly ever want to hear. Aside from a group disbanding or quiting the showbiz life. A simple mistake could end their idol life. One example was something like this.

"What if SEED gets disbanded? What is Athrun leaves? What if-"

Cagalli shook her panicking friend by the shoulder. "Mirrialia Haww calm down. I-Its just a rumor. There aren't solid evidences for that rumor anyway"

The auburn haired lady dropped on her seat and sighed. "I don't know what would happen if Dearka had something like this. "

Cagalli sat on her chair as she observed her friend. "oh, wasn't there a news about him about being a chick magnet before or something?" she asked

"Dont! Don't even remind me" her friend waved her hands infront of Cagalli.

"Good Morning!"

"Here comes the star"Cagalli teased. As Lacus entered and sat beside her seat.

"Don't push it."Lacus laughed "It was just pure luck." She said on a whim. Cagalli and Mirriallia could only smile.

Only a week had past after Kira's drama was shown into public and Lacus acting debut. The premier night was the biggest stress Lacus had encounter in her life. She was with the whole cast alright. And knowing the media, they couldn't help but stick their noses in every dirt they can sniff. The media had tried sneaking in the backstage just to get to know who Lacus was. Thus, she refused to reveal herself in public. She wanted a little privacy. Mirrialia and of course Cagalli were able to attend the premier night and pretended to be her bodyguard, instantly scaring off the media people with their scary disguises. Just for the lulz. In the process they also found out how Lacus ended up in the drama.

But everything doesn't end there. Aisha was not only a normal make-up and costume artist but she was a former model of a famous PopTeen Magazine. She wanted Lacus to join the modeling agency she had once worked with but Lacus amiably declined the offer. In the end Aisha gave her calling card instead and told her to mail her if Lacus changed her mind.

"So" Mirrialia smiled and grinned like a mad man at Lacus."How was Kira Yamato?"

Cagalli suddenly bursted out laughing, thinking Mirrialia's question sounded wrong. Her two friend stared at her weirdly. "okay Ignore me" She said.

* * *

><p>"Finally, Dismissal I thought Ms. Badgiruel wouldn't stop talking" the young blonde stretched her arms as they stepped out of the school gate.<p>

Lacus nodded in agreement and slung her black school bag on her shoulder. "Yeah, also lately, she's getting more strict compared before right Milly?"

"Mmm" came the reply of Mirrialia as she focused on her cellphone.

"Milly?"

Mirrialia snapped back from her thoughts and laughed "Y-Yeah, Kira was awesome" She blurted out "Ah, look at the time I still have to meet up with Tolle" The young auburn lady crossed the street and headed the opposite direction of her two friends.

"What's up with her?" Cagalli asked looking at Lacus who in return gave her a confused look. "Something must have happened"

"I just hope it isn't anything bad" Lacus silently prayed.

* * *

><p>His chocolate hair gently danced with the wind as he stood underneath the lamppost. His foot tapped against the ground impatiently as he glaced at his silver watch. 6:25 it read. "What's taking her so long?" He shoved his hands in his front pocked at rolled his eyes at the person sleeping on the bench with a cap covering his face.<p>

Just as his clocked ticked 6:30, foots steps where heard and his name echoing along the pathway.

"Tolle!"

The young man named Tolle turned his head to find an auburn haired girl panting and wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"What took you so long?"

Mirriallia rolled her eyes. This was not the greeting she wanted from him. A simple "_hey your late did anything happen"_ or at least _"Are you alright?"_ was good enough but seriously? "_What took you so long?"_ smacked right on her face include that stressed irritated voice from him as well.

"Club activities" She simply stated.

"Fine." He sighed and looked at her girlfriend.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to grab some snacks?" She asked trying to lift the growing grim atmosphere between them.

Tolle shook his head" Nope. I won't stay long. I don't have much time. What did you want to talk about?" He said.

"Time?" Mirrialia lowered her head and balled her fists. She started shaking "That's it...no time?"

"Huh?"

"That's it Tolle. You don't have time?" She barked at him. "Whenever I have time you're always out. I was hoping we could spend time together today since you actually agreed to meet but no."

Tolle stared at her girlfriend unbelievingly.

"You don't even tell me where you go or what's happening to you!" she continued, warm liquid started to flow at the corner of her eyes.

Tolle breathed once and looked at her at the eye. "What about you then? When I'm free, you're going out with your crazy friends and this group I don't even care about!" He yelled back.

Mirriallia's eyes widened. Never in her life with Tolle did he yell back at her. She knew something is about to break with the fight but she could no longer contain herself. She was getting sick of this kind of relationship. They had countless fights for the past few months.

"AT LEAST SEED AND MY FRIENDS COULD CHEER ME UP" Tears finally fell off her cheeks.

"what?"

"I was lonely. I was sad, Tolle!"

"How would I even know that?" he said looking away.

"Because..." This was the last draw. Mirrialia thought "You never looked at me or even mail me and ask how am I or how was I feeling. You act like I am nothing to you anymore!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Milly...I..." Tolle was taken aback. He finally got a good look at his girlfriend's face. Tears continuously flowing down her cheeks.

"You were never like this before Tolle" She said before turning her back and running away. This was the end of their relationship. It was over.

"Milly..." He tried to run after her but was stopped by the young man who was seated across them. He clucked his tongue twice and shook his head.

"You're quite an insensitive fellow aren't you?" He said standing up and shoving his hands in his front pockets.

"Get the fuck off dude. Mind your own business" Tolle glared at him.

A smirked crossed across his tanned face. "Oh, it's my business alright. You guys disturbed my sleep back there" He said pointing over at the bench with his thumb. "Tell you what" He lowered his head to Tolle. "That little lady looks like she doesn't want to see you ever again..."

Tolle was about to smack this cocky guy square on the face if it weren't for those cold glares his purple eyes glowering at him. What was wrong with this guy. He had the nerve to butt into some strangers conversation and threaten him with a look. Tolle gave it a rest and slumped on the bench. Repeatedly calling himself an idiot.

* * *

><p>Mirrialia's tears wouldn't stop. No matter how many times she tried to wipe them off, they wouldn't stop flowing out of her eyes. She loved Tolle so much but she was always making the move for everything. Honestly, she was getting tired. That's why she tried looking for diversional activities to prevent herself from depression. She found SEED and was immedietly sucked into their fandom. Despite her bubbly hyperactive character lies a lonely Mirrialia.<p>

The last thing she wanted to happen was to worry her friends. She didn't want to be a burden to them. She wanted to deal this alone for now. She knew sooner or later they'll find out about this anyway and probably Cagalli would give Tolle a piece of her mind on her part. She smiled a little on the mere thought of Cagalli on rage, despite the tears.

"A smile suits you far better" a voice said

Her eyes widened and looked up to find a young tanned man leaning on the the railing beside her. She couldn't clearly see his face because of three things. One he was wearing a cap, two it was already night fall, three she still had tears in her eyes.

He rested his elbows back on the railing and smiled

"W-who are you?" Mirrialia turned around and held the railing, watching the river as lights from the city reflected against it.

"A stalker" He kidded without moving an inch. Mirrialia glared at him and thought whether she should leave or stay.

"You're joking...right?"

A thin curve formed on his lips and chuckled "Let's just say I'm a friend" he said

"What?" This time Mirrialia raised a brow. She didn't know whether to really walk out. she didn't really know now if this guy was saying the truth or just plain crazy.

"I saw you crying at the park with your boyfriend a while ago" He started.

"Okay you are a stalker!" Mirrialia concluded and started walking away.

"Bad times are always followed by Good times!" He said removing his cap and winking at her.

"Ah!Dea-" Mirrialia hung her mouth open and closed it. She might have lost her voice for a few seconds.

"Ah~ Doesn't the wind feel great?" He laughed as a cool breeze blow past them Mirrialia could only shudder.

"Here you go" Dearka shrugged his black jacket and hung it on her small fragile shoulders.

"This oughta warm you up" He said as he hung his hands on the railing "So? What did the boyfriend do?" He asked

Mirrialia dropped her head down and tears started forming again at the corner of her eyes as she pulled the jacket closer to her. Soon, she told Dearka her whole love story. Tolle was an upperclassman from their Photography Club in highschool. They started as really good friends. On her 2nd year in highschool, Tolle asked her out. It was their start. Tolle was graduating already when they started going out. On her 3rd year in highschool, Tolle was a freshmen in a Local University. He took up a photography major. It was during this period when Tolle started treating her differently until their present situation.

"You really loved him huh?" Dearka confirmed. Mirrialia could only nod.

"But I was a fool..." she softly said.

"No you're not. He is. " He replied understanding Mirrialia.

She loved too much and got hurt in the end. Dearka handed out a hanky and asked her to wipe her tears.

" He was a fool to hurt you and make you cry. But you've cried enough" He softly said. "Tell you what scream on top of your you want to say to your boyfriend right now and trust me It will make you fell better " He said in a matter-of-factly tone

"What? I might disturb the people" Mirrialia refused "You're crazy"

"Come on, give it a shot. You'll feel good after "he winked

Mirrialia hesitated at first but decided to give it a try. " TOLLE KOENIG YOU BIG IDIOOOOOOT!" she screamed

"So?"

Mirrialia finally let out a sigh of relief and smile. "Oh look, you stop crying and you're finally smiling" Dearka pointed out

A faint blush crept across her face. She just realized she shared her love life with a stranger. An idol. A guy. A guy she.. well tinsy winsy liked. Scrap that. she _really_ iiked.

She walked near at the railing and yelled again "DEARKA ELSMAN IS AN IDIOT AS WELL" and laughed.

"Hey! What was all about" He said startled with her sudden actions.

"HEY! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET TO SLEEP HERE YOU BRATS!" an old man suddenly screamed. The two youngsters laughed and looked at each other.

Mirrialia glanced at her clock and gasp. "Shoot, it's that late!" She shrugged off the jacket and quickly thanked Dearka before heading home.

Dearka smiled at himself, telling himself he had done a good deed in helping others. "I forgot to ask her name!"

* * *

><p>a few days later Mwu successfully ripped his morning paper in half. "Those kids are really gonna get it" he said. Another issue to clean up. Another headache for the SEED's Manager.<p>

Headline: _Dearka Elsman,19, SEED Drummer, spotted at Uzumi River with a young lady late at night._

* * *

><p><strong> YEEY! Another Chapter is done. I hope you guys liked it! Starting Monday I have Summer Classes. Boo! But that doesn't mean I'll stop writing. As for the next Chapter let me tell you guys a short info about it. <strong>

**_1. It's really going to be an AsuCaga centric_**

**_2. Fangirl Declassified : 6. Idols are fans as well. _**

**For today's chapter. Yes, Mwu's SEED's Manager. I feel bad for Tolle though. He really is a good guy but I had to make him a little less of his character in SEED. I need something that would pull Dearka and Milly together so forgive me for Tolle's chara. **

**Please send more reviews XD They're really boosting up my motivation in making the chapters. **

**See you guys next chapter then. **

**Freyris**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** Boo. Classes has began and I nearly had a writer's block. LOL but I got back on track and ended up finishing the whole chapter with in a few hours. I hope you guys don't mind reading a little more longer chappie. ^^;; As promised, this is an** AsuCaga centered chapter**. Originally this chapter should have been YzakxShiho centered but I got stucked with the chapter so I interchanged AsuCaga and YzakShiho. I'm really glad everyone liked the DearkaMilly Chapter.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><em><strong><em> 6. Idols are fans as well.<em>**_

_The sure pride in our hearts guides us__Spread our wings and fly into the sky you pictured so vividly A bright light shines and awakens us It gets up noisily and imprints itself in that place I fll believe forever_

Cagalli Hibiki lightly banged her head to the beat of the music and looked pulled out a small paper from her pocket. An earpiece jammed on her right while the other piece lightly dangled on her chest.

"Let's see: Pork, spring onions, cabbage, Shiittake mushrooms..." the blonde silently recited to herself as she read the list on her hand while the other held the grocery basket. "Looks like I got everything I need" She smiled as the song she was listening was nearing it's end.

After grabbing a few more snacks from the grocery rack, fell in line at the counter to pay for all the goods her mother asked her to buy and grabbing the bagged goods from the edge of the counter, she glanced at her clock and gasped.

"Shit, Mom's gonna get mad" She muttered under her breath as she stepped out of the grocery store and passed by a few posters posted up on the window. She didn't pay attention to them and continued to quicken her pace back home. Then another series of posters were seen on the windows of nearly all the stores.

"Mom's gonna flip. Dinner's going to be late now" She said to herself. "Kebab this is all your fault."She silently blamed the poor food.

"Have some flyers" A man said offering her a piece of paper. She looked at the man and hurriedly declined the paper. She didn't even bother glancing at what was on the paper as her phone started ringing with messages. The free food taste actually ate most of her time in the was a new instant Kebab product up for free taste and she actually happily indulged herself with it forgeting she was time strained.

"High and Might Color Concert! Get your flyers here!" The man said as Cagalli's head turn instantly around. She realized she was infront of a record store. Posters of a 6 member group were all over the store.

High and Mightly Color Live Concert at Orb Big Dome. 04.20 at 5pm. It said.

By instincts, the blonde's foot led her to the man who earlier handed her a flyer and gladly accepted it this time. Details about the concert was printed out in the flyer. It was a one day concert and several goods will be sold during the concert. Old Singles will be sold at the day of the concert as well as DVD concerts and other merchandises.

"FINALLLYYY~" She screamed for joy as if she won a million dollar lottery and dashed back home.

"MOOOOOOOM!"

"Goodness, young lady!" Her mom emerged from the kitchen "What time is it seriously!" She said looking at her daughter.

"Never mind that!" Cagalli dropped her grocery by the front door and rushed to her mother showing her the flyer.

"High and Might Color concert" Her mother read and looked up to her daughter who was grinning at her "So...Let me guess...I'll try and get you a ticket huh?" She guessed a brow arching at her daughter.

Cagalli violenly nodded her head like a child."Please?" Her amber eyes begged. "You know how much I love this band Mom!"

"Love them better than SEED?" Her mom kidded. Cagalli scowled.

"I..I'm not really their fan or anything..."the young blonde replied "Yet, you listen to Haro every night before you sleep" Her mother continued to press. She found teasing her daughter more fun rather than preparing dinner at the moment.

"Mooom!I do not!" Cagalli retorted in defense "W-what about dinner! It's nearly 6:30!" she said while her mother giggled, enjoying her daughter's blushing face.

Truth be told. She was fond of SEED alright but she never wanted to admit it. She liked them for their music. She liked SEED basically. Except for a single person who she thinks is rather annoying.

She had met Athrun a couple of times already. By accident or due to inavoidable circumstances. Yet she hasn't found herself screaming her head off over them slash _him,_ just like the other fans would. Include in the list the time when Athrun dragged her to her flat, Lacus, bringing her and Miriallia to the post party for Kira's drama (which was exclusive for the whole prod and cast and the SEED members) and her once again rendezvous with Athrun during the party, and the last event she got dragged into by Mirialia. Athrun actually remembered her by now and kept smirking at her. She didn't know whether he was mocking her or what. And that's how she grew a love and hate feeling towards the band particularly him.

"Alright alright." Via smiled and grabbed the shopping bags on the front door and waved the flyer above her head. "I'll see what i can do with this, honey." she said before disappearing to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Looks like someone's happy" Miriallia looked at Cagalli who just entered the room swinging her bag with a huge grin plastered on her face.<p>

"What's up with you?"Lacus giggled "You look like you've won a lottery or something"

Cagalli grinned like a child and sat on her seat "Oh no I didn't. But I got something better!" she squealed.

"You've finally got yourself a boyfriend?"

"WHAT!Gross Milly!" Cagalli gave her a horrid look. "I don't have a boyfriend"

"So what's up with the mood?" Miriallia asked

"Mom's getting me tickets for High and Mighty Color's concert!" She squealed.

Lacus sighed and watched her blonde friend finally engross herself in her own fantasy. Ever since they were in Junior High Cagalli had loved this group and never missed a concert.

"it would be more fun if you would share the same excitement towards SEED." she said as Miriallia nodded in agreement "They're both bands anyway" Unfortunately, the young blonde wasn't able to hear it.

* * *

><p>"Yes, honey I got you a ticket. I just got out of the line." Via said as she squeezed the phone between her ears and shoulder while putting a few papers in her bag. "Yeah I think I got a decent seat for you too" She smiled as she fixed her bag on her shoulder and getting a hold of her phone without noticing an item falling out from her bag.<p>

"Hmm?"

The young bluenette's eyes fell on the small flat object on the ground and picked it up. He stared at what it seemed to be a Residence ID and looked at the name on it. Via Hibiki, 41 years old.

"Yeah, I will...See you later honey" the brunette sighed and closed her phone.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Via turned around to find a young man holding out a card at her. He small yet gentle smile forming on his face.

"You dropped this awhile ago Ma'am" He said politely. "It's going to be a problem if someone else had picked this up"

"Oh" Via slowly got her residence Id from the young man and thanked him. He slightly bowed before her."You're really a nice boy" she said looking at the young bluenette with a pair of beautiful emerald eyes.

"Oh, excuse me I still have somewhere to go" He gave Via a small bow again before running to a white van.

"Now where have I seen his face before?" Via wondered.

* * *

><p>"Today's the day!~" Cagalli half sung as she wore the last T-shirt she had bought from HaMC last concert, a denim shorts and pair of sneakers.<p>

"You seem really excited" The blonde's mother said as she leaned at the doorframe of her daughthers room.

"It's been a while since they last held a concert. Who wouldn't be excited!" Cagalli beamed at her.

Via chuckled "All right. Go to the concert stadium and have fun dear" She ushered as Cagalli grabbed her sling bag saying an abrupt "I'm going"

"Have fun" Her mother replied.

Via sighed and entered her room to clean up a few things. "That kid still hasn't learn how to be a lady" She said to no one in particular as she picked up a few clothing on the floor and found SEED's CD on her desk.

"Oh...it's that kid' She stared at the CD cover looking at Athrun. "No wonder he looked familiar"

* * *

><p>Arriving early for the concert, the young blonde decided to burn some cash on the merchandise lined up infront of her. Several stuffs such as glow sticks, t-shirts, writbands, CDs and DVDs were piled up on the table. Just like what the flyer had said. Merchandises from the previous years were also being sold again for today's concert.<p>

Reaching for the last wristband, a hand touched over hers and held it. Cagalli's eyes widened and look at the owner of the hand on top of hers only to find a set of emerald orbs staring right back at her with a smirk.

"Oh..."His voice didn't sound shock rather it sounded amused.

"You again!" Cagalli hissed looking at the man who was only inches away from her. "Sorry but this is mine."

"Oh really?" Another playful smirk formed on his lips and waved the wristband between their faces. "Sorry, but I have it with me now, guess I'll be buying this last wristband" he gave her a triumphant smile.

"What.." Cagalli looked back at the now empty table and back to the young man wearing a cap and blushed. Their faces were only inches apart afterall. How did this stupid moron get this close to her she thought and marched away defeated.

"You're really a strange one aren't you?" he said as he adjusted his cap, his midnight blue fringes moving lightly.

Soon, the fans fell in line and the staffs started collecting their tickets as they entered the dome. Cagalli found her seat and frowned as her wristband theif sat beside her.

Athrun laughed "Guess someone's lucky today?" he said as he took the seat beside her.

"What are you doing _here_?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Seat 345?" Athrun pointed at the seat beside hers. "What about you then?"

"are you stupid or what?" Cagalli rolled her eyes"Isn't it obvious?" She was starting get annoyed. The least person she wanted to see right now was someone like Athrun. But to her dismay it was Athrun himself sitting right beside her before the concert "So" she raised an eye brow and crossed her arms on her chest "What's a famous woman magnet-guitarist like you doing in a place like this?'

Athrun shook his head"Cut me some slack. Today I'm not anyone who's face in on a magazine or poster" He gave her an honest smile and looked at the stage as staffs ran along the stage checking everything one last time. "Today I'm just a regular fan who admires them for their professionalism in music and the music they make. Just like you"

Cagalli observed him as he played with his glowstick. "Besides there are a lot of people today and it's impossible for me to get noticed" His voice sounded so carefree and untroubled.

"Yet you show your face to me. You know, I could actually tell everyone someone from a famous band is here. I could scream THE Athrun Zala is watching a concert and is all alone" She threatened him.

"Try me" He taunted her. Thinking she wouldn't do anything that crazy. Unfortunately, she was crazy. Crazy to drive him away from her. Cagalli stood up and fixed her shirt. She cleared her throat and threw him a mischeivous grin.

"ATHR-" Her voice became muffled when a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Ahaha, Dear, aren't you so hyped for the concert?" Athrun laughed "Please don't mind me and my girlfriend " He pulled her back to her seat.

"Are you insane?" he hissed under his breath.

"I wonder who among us is?" Cagalli glared at him. "Girlfriend? Excuse m-"

Suddenly, the lights began to dim and fans began to roar and yell out the band's name. within the growing darkness figures slowlyl position themselves and a femine voice yelling "Are you guys ready to rock this stage?"

Once again the fans yelled as their tension raised up.

_The light, scattering after such a short time, awakens us Our sadness disappears noisily from that place_

"Pride!" Athrun and Cagalli said at the same time and looked at each other and laughed.

Slowly, the tables have turned and suprisingly the two of them immediately got along and sang along as the female singer sang with her male partner, their hands in sync as they waved their glow sticks.

The dome grew hotter as the fans endless cheers. Despite the fully aircondition dome, Cagalli continued to perspire while the man beside her calmly stood beside her enjoying himself. As the next song started, she stared at his face.

_Toss the lies that you've been hiding out somewhere, it's just a little bit further until the beach You were always too kind, and even though I decided that I wouldn't go back... I want to be with you (I'd like to feel you now)_

Cagalli studied his face. How his midnight blue hair beneath his cap can look so fresh despite the growing atmosphere in the dome. His emerald eyes that seem to always catch her attention. His long lashes, his well defined nose and those lips that always throw smirks at her.

_Let's get on, let's get on, let's get on yo! Let's get on this wind, let's get on, let's get on yo! Let's go to your side with these wings._

Athrun felt his companion motionless on his side and glanced at her on his peripheral view, only to find her looking at him. He smiled and poked her on the side without looking at her. Disturbing the blonde deep in thought.

"Don't fall in love with me now" He joked and joined the jumping crowd matching the beat of the song. Cagalli snapped back and muttered a soft shit and joined them as well.

"Here we go! Encore!" The male rapper screamed "Okay, Everyone let's jump together!" On cue, the guitarist started strumming his guitar followed by the bassist and drummer. "JUMP JUMP JUMP" they all said in unison as the female started singing.

_Now I'm running to you!_  
><em>I won't stop! Nothing can stop me now Take a deep breath and jump high!<em>  
><em>On this blue earth I found you, lala, I fm so happy Let fs run now, without any fear Don ft stop The sun that shines on us so bright!<em>  
><em>Come on, get up! The sky is blue Don't give up yet.<em>

Confetti's started popping from the stage and on the roof, strips of colored paper fell on the fans head as they continued to enjoy the encore. Cagalli and Athrun looked at each other as they jumped with the beat. Athrun grabbed her hand without thinking and laughed as the waved their hands up in the air. Enjoying the remaining minutes of the concert.

* * *

><p>"Here's my stop Zala" Cagalli said turning around and smiling at him "You're not as bad as I thought"<p>

Athrun chuckled looking at her and moved closer to her without saying a word. He touched her head lightly. Cagalli thought he was about to lean over and kiss her as a few of her blonde hair tangled up with his fingers. Athrun smiled thinking how close they were but stepped back.

"Taking home another souvenir? He asked pulling out a strip of confetti from her hair.

Cagalli blushed furiously and turned around as the bus halted at the stop. "Have a safe trip home alright?" He said grinning at her. Cagalli turned her head at him and stuck her tongue out. "I'm still not _your_ fan alright?"

"_My_ fan or Seed fan which is it?" He asked giving her a smug look. Cagalli could only blush and yell a small "JERK!" before the bus door closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, First of all I do not own HaMC but I love all their songs. The songs I placed were Pride, Humming Bird, Run run run consecutively. I decided to put their english translations instead of the romaji just to make the fic look a little formal. I hope I did justice for the Athrun Cagalli moments. w)v <strong>

**As for those who are asking about MwuxMurrue centered chapter: I am still thinking it over. **

**Heads up for the next chapter: YzakxShiho. **

** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Please drop a review and if you guys have suggestions I'm open to it! Reading all your reviews make me really happy! Thank you so much!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Freyris**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyri**s

**A/n**: As expected classes is starting eating up my time. I have my drafts on my phone since I don't bring my laptop with me right now and I can't write on a paper since I'm always moving around etc... sdkgj Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it's an **YzakxShiho centric** and a little bit of SEEDs members. Thank you so much for your reviews. Keep them coming :3

BTW this chapter is fast forwarding to a few months after the events last chapter. Nearly a year has gone by during this chapter. I hope you guys don't mind with this time frame.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><em><strong>7. Promotional Activities: Your Idol way Part 1<strong>_

SEED's popularity sky rocketed after they released their third single, top the weekly chart for about a month and a half and nearly selling a few hundred thousand on their first week of release of their third single. Their fanbase grew rapidly larger as they actively participated in several events and commercials. Finally exposing themselves more to the public and making a huge reputation in ORB.

SEED actually started off as an Indie group releasing a few earlier singles entitled _SEED_ which was their group name and _DESTINY_. And debuted with their first debut single entitled _HARO_. And now with their rising popularity they were bound to produce more music._ (a/n: forgive me for the lame titles)_

The sun has yet to shine as four young men hop into the van their faces were all painted with sleep deprivation. Dark circles were slowly bulging beneath their eyes. A series of yawns were heard from them as they settled in the vehicle. Their blonde manager yawned and took a last sip of what remains in his coffee cup before throwing it in the bin and hoping in the drivers seat.

Athrun yawned and tucked his cap on to his head and thought it would be best to gather all the energy he could while they were on the trip. Kira did the same as he lifted his hood up on his head and placed his headset back on his ears. Dearka was already snoring away with his cap covering his face. Only one out of the four members remained awake as a mother hen. Yzak Joule sighed and watched his groupmates snored themselves away to dreamland.

He shook his head and found the scenery of the foggy city more interesting than his bandmate's sleeping faces. He heard the older man on the wheel chuckle and looked at him.

"Always a morning person huh Yzak?" Mwu said as he placed his left elbow on the window frame. Yzak grunted.

Not like he had a choice. He was trained to sleep early and wake up early by his parents. The early bird catches the worm as his mother reminded him for the last 20 years of his existence. Since he had been doing this ever since he was a child his body got used to it. "Nah" He glanced at his tanned seatmate and shrugged Dearka's head off his shoudler " I just can't sleep with all of them snoring like pigs" He half joked and covered Dearka's face again with his cap that had fallen off his face earlier.

"I still have a canned coffee here" Mwu offered

"Thanks" The young platinum lad gratefully accepted the drink and opened it.

Mwu peered at his rear view mirror and watched the four of them for a second before focusing his eyes to the road. He caught a glimpse of his built in clock on the dashboard and smiled. It was time for his favorite morning radio show.

As they continued to drive. The radio started playing an upbeat music and a perky voice suddenly started talking.

"Go-Go-Go-GOOD MORNINGGGG EVERYONE! FROM NORTH TO SOUTH, EAST TO WEST! THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE RADIO DJ YOURS TRULY:** (1)**DJ HOUSENKA!" A series of sound effects were heard while the female dj giggled "Now come on and get your lazy butts moving! It's a beautiful day for everyone." DJ Housenka's voice echoed from their vans speakers. Yzak's eyebrow twitched. What was wrong with this woman. Disturbing everyone from their sleep.

"Come on move along now dears. It's a sunny day ahead of you!~ Now to greet everyone a good morning here's _EMOTION_ by our lovely _Meer Campbell_" She announced as a bouncy tune started playing.

Mwu drummed his fingers against the wheel following the beat of the music. Dear Haumea. Yzak couldn't believe what he was seeing. Their own manager enjoying a girly song and singing along as if he's the only one in the car.

He admitted the song was sort of nice but it wasn't his taste. Then the music faded only to find a laughing DJ on the radio. "Is she nuts?" Yzak muttered

Mwu raised a brow and looked at Yzak from his rear view mirror "Not up for a bubbly greeting every morning?" He asked

Obviously the answer was a no. Yzak preferred something quiet during morning. "Hmmph"

Yzak does the unthinkable and leans over to turn off the radio. Mwu snorts and switches it back On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. On.

"Yzak, give Mr. La Flaga a break!" Athrun groans opening an eye and shifting a little to his side before doozing off again.

"That DJ is crazy. She's annoying me" The older member complained leaning back on his seat.

"Heeey! I love her morning show. You should listen to her sometimes. She cracks me up everytime."He pointed out as DJ Housenka continued talking about UFO catcher and how unfair they are when you play it. Yes, she was a little random.

"Like hell I will!" The platinum haired idol rolled his eyes and pulled out his headphones instead.

Mwu sighed. Yzak Joule's temper is without comparison he thought. He might need _someone_ to help him manage it or maybe he could enroll Yzak to another crash course in Anger Management.

* * *

><p>"Ah, here are my boys"<p>

The four boys greeted their light blonde director a lame good morning and sat on the velvet sofa,their eyes nearly dropping. Yzak had to nudge Dearka who was about to throw his head back and sleep.

A thin smile formed on the Directors lips "Looks like someone was up partying hard last night" He kidded as he asked his secretary to bring cups of coffees through his intercom.

"So what's up?" Mwu asked crossing his leg and talking to their director casually. "Calling early in the morning and asking these boys to come this early huh Creuset?"

"La Flaga" Director Rau Le Creuset, the brains behind SEEDs success waved a finger at him "Where are your manners?" He chuckled.

Mwu shrugged and grabbed the freshly served coffee and looked at the man across him, waiting for him to speak.

Le Creuset sighed and stared at his masterpieces a.k.a SEED. "Alright before Dearka's head falls back for the fifth time in a row."He cleared his throat startling the other two(Athrun and Kira) who were fast asleep on the couch, waking them up instantly. "As I was saying, I called you guys up for an important annoucement! "

Kira stared at their Director confused "Is that good or bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it Kira" Rau replied walking to his table picking up a piece of paper "I've decided the date for your fourth single. I would like to commend Athrun for coming out with a new song just in the nick of time." He looked at him and grinned "this will be your anniversary single"

"More work Yay!" Dearka exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm trailing in his voice as he finally paid attention to their Director.

"Accompanying your new single release is a photobook" Their Director continued "As for the shoot, it starts today. "

SEED's Manager Mwu La Flaga nearly spew his coffee on his pants when he heard the word "**_Today_**" "Wait! Hold it! What do you mean _TODAY_? I have plans for a father-child bonding later not a manager-talent baby sitting!"

"Heey!" SEED glared at their manager.

"Well Today, _today_" Rau repeated "After this little meeting. I will have Ms. Allster fill you in with the remaining information and assist you to the studio where Rusty MacKenzie is waiting"

Mwu grasped his hair, starting to get stressed. "Now, Now Mwu, don't let the stress get to you... or else your newly born daughter would think his father is an old man" Rau teased.

"Shut up" Mwu frowned at him.

"And by the way, the day after tomorrow...the four of you" Director Le Creuset turned his head at SEED, pointing at each one of them"...will start promoting your fourth single individually."

As soon as the meeting was over. Fllay Allster a.k.a Rau Le Creuset's assitant started filling them up. As for their individual promotions the four members were given different tasks. Kira was to promote SEED and their upcoming new single and first Photobook at a Variety Game Show. Athrun at a Morning Talk Show, Dearka at a live guest appearance in the mall and Night Talk show and Yzak at the Radio Show.

"How come I'm the only one who gets to go in a radio show?" Yzak barked at the assisstant.

"It was under Director's order that you were to show up and promote at 6-9am morning show at Channel 192 in Kaguya Radio Station and 7-9 pm in the same radio station as well. If anyone else has any complaints please raised it to the Chairman and not me" She said rolling her eyes at Yzak.

"Now, Now" Kira tried calming the two down before a fight between them erupted.

Fllay glanced up at Kira and sighed before turning around. "If you would follow me, I'll lead you to your first photoshoot for the Photobook. This will be a teaser shoot and we will be scheduling your real photoshoot within next week in Hawaii or in the Director's private beach."

"Hawaii?"Dearka once so lifeless eyes suddenly sparked with stars "Beach bodies here I come baby!" he half sung.

Athrun and Mwu could only facepalm.

As soon as they arrive at the studio. Rusty MacKenzie, a professional photographer introduced himself and asked his team to prepare the boys for the shoot.

* * *

><p>Once again Yzak found himself sitting on the same van he was sitting the other day. This time there was no one snoring beside him. Mwu yawned and hopped in to the vehicle and drove their way to the Kaguya Radio Station.<p>

"Yzak, I'd like you to control yourself later in the radio show alright." Mwu reminded him.

"What am I a child?" Yzak retorted "I will don't worry." Yzak voice softened as they exited the elevator, reassuring his manager and walked to the station.

Upon entering, they meet two boys at the station. "SEED I presume?" the blonde exclaimed putting down his feet from the table and smiling at them. He was obviously, expecting them to arrive and handed out a hand at them "Miguel Aiman" Miguel grinned shaking hands with Mwu and Yzak "This is my partner Nicol We're the technical staffs for this morning" he said pointing at the green haired boy behind him sorting out CDs. Miguel offered them a seat and served them coffee while waiting for the star of the show to arrive. Unfortunately, waiting was not in the Joule's vocabulary and his patience was running thin.

"So whats up with the hold? I thought this show was about to start at 6 am? Where is the bloody DJ?" Yzak asked as he grew impatient.

"Oh you mean DJ Housenka?" Nicol asked and glanced on his phone. "ah, She said she might run late. There's been an accident on her way and got stuck in traffic"

Housenka. Yzak eye brow twitched from the name. Mwu boy. "You mean I have to spend 3 hours with the DJ who buzzes like a bee and speaks like she ain't breathing anymore, What was the Director thinking?"

Nicol nervously laughed "Well, I wouldn't want to say that if I were you Mr. Joule"

"What? no freedom of speech in this bloody radio sation? For Haumea's sake where is that Housenka? That _caterpillar_?" Yzak threw his hands up in the air out of frustration.

A cough was heard from behind him. "Well, Mr. Joule the _caterpillar_ you're looking for has arrived minutes ago, clearly hearing everything you said" she stated.

Yzak Joule turned around and faced a petite woman inches smaller than him. She had dark brown hair braided on to her side and she wore a simple white bouse and jeans. Truth be told, He stared in awe at her beauty. She was pretty he thought and she was- before his mind could continue rambling things about her he felt her violet eyes bore on to him as if she was trying to create a whole in him "Oh...umm"

"Shiho!" Miguel approached her and grabbed the coat from her arms "What took you so long?"

Shiho Hahnenfuss a.k.a DJ Housenka huffed and fixed the ribbon holding her long braided hair at the end and looked at Yzak or rather glared at him. "Apparently, I'm a caterpillar who can't grow wings at the moment so I had to crawl my way from my apartment to reach the studio only to be greeted by an old man" She lips twisted into a small smirk. Slightly insulting Yzak's hair color.

"Why yo-" Before Yzak could talk back Miguel interupted them and told them that they still have a show to run.

Starting the radio show, Shiho rolled her eyes and wore her headseat as Yzak sat on her opposite. The intro for her morning show played as she started speaking through the microphone "Go-Go-Go-GOOD MORNINGGGG EVERYONE! FROM NORTH TO SOUTH, EAST TO WEST! THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE RADIO DJ YOURS TRULY: DJ HOUSENKA. Greeting you all a pleasant good morning...even if mine wasn't."She laughed. "Now wipe all those grumpy faces early in morning and greet the sun with a smile" She said looking at Yzak who had a scowl on painted acrossed his face. "..Or else you are going to look like an old man" Shiho was obviously provoking Yzak. She flashed him a toothy smile. Yzak didn't know whether it was cute and annoying.

"This little devil" he muttered. Control Yzak, Control he thought.

"Today's going to be super ultra special~ Are you ladies excited for this? "She asked as she pressed a button from the audio console in front of her which automatically played a drumroll sound effect "Here's SEED's grumpy granpa! Yzak Joule! Yey! " She said as Miguel switched on Yzak's mic. "Greet everyone a sweet goodmorning dear" She said acting sweet on air, clapping her hands.

Yzak looked at her. What an actress. "Thank you. CATERPILLAR" He countered back. Emphasizing on the word Caterpillar. "_Two can play in this game lady"_ he thought. "Goodmorning everyone. SEEDs Bassist Yzak Joule here"

Shiho laughed trying to keep her cool. "Watch out for an amazing news later right _albino_?"

Mwu massaged his temple as Yzak and Shiho continue to throw words back at each other. Eventually, during the middle of their conversation they sounded fine and got along. "Miguel, I'm leaving Yzak in your care for awhile. Hopefully, he doesn't explode later. I need to check up on the other members. I'll be back in a jiffy"

Miguel nodded and gave him an okay sign.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the other members were also starting their day. Kira Yamato was invited in a Variety Game show in the morning. The live actually starts at 9 in the morning however they had a few rehearsals to run through before the actualy game itself. Today's game was " Sing that karaoke song" and a few indoor sports game that had corresponding punishments. He had to guest with another popular icon.<p>

Athrun Zala on the other hand was invited in a morning talk show with Talia Gladys. A famous host for a lifestyle channel. It was easy actually. All he had to do was seat pretty beside Talia then get bombarded with love related questions. He wished he went home and compose more songs instead.

Dearka was chilling out at a local cafe store waiting for his turn at the mall events. He was asked to host a mini mall tour for a junior group from his agency and support them at the same time promote their upcoming single and photobook and at night he has a Talk Show with "_Night with Unato Seiran"_.

Mwu felt more relax with the members doing well. They were one less thing to worry about besides the P.A he had assigned for each of them seemed like they're doing well in handling his hardheaded talents. He turned on a heel and walked back to the station only to hear bickering noises from the door. Entering the room he finds out Yzak and Shiho arguing about which kind of music is better: Jazz or Pop and which animal is cuter: a penguin or a pig. God knows where did all this topic come from.

He looked at Miguel as if asking him what the hell happened but only gave him a shrug in reply. He shoved his phone in his back pocket and decided to butt in before the argument took another step higher. " And Cut!" He said clapping his hands, interrupting the bickering pair. "That's some script we have here huh?" He said as purple and blue shot daggers at him. "I hope everyone's enjoying the fun talk our dear Dj and Yzak had. Now for a commercial break" He signaled Miguel and the show was on commercial.

Shiho threw her headset on the desk "Are you a freaking idiot?" She screamed at Yzak

"Oh~ Someone's exploding" He teased leaning back on his chair feeling the victory in his grasp. He was glad he was able to control his anger. Thank you anger management.

"I swear Joule this isn't over yet!" Shiho hissed walking out.

"Leaving Ms. Hahnenfuss?"Yzak asked a smirk on his face won't just fade. Shiho started to get irritated and marched to his seat ready to give him a real piece of her mind. Unfortunately for her, there were a few stacks of CDs on the floor. CDs Nicol was still sorting out and Shiho failed to notice it. "Ah!"

"Watch out!" Nicol screamed.

Shiho closed her eyes for an impact but felt something soft instead. She felt something touching her by the shoulder. Yzak had caught her before her face hit the corner of the table. Their faces inches away from each other.

"..." Dark Purple clashed to Cobalt Blue. Finally, Yzak had a good look on her purple eyes. It was the most prettiest thing he ever saw. Realizing their closeness, a faint shade of magenta slightly formed on each cheeks of Shiho and Yzak and they weren't able to muster even a single letter to each other. Mwu laughed nervously and slapped Yzak on the shoulder "Good jo-oops" Mwu blinked several times after hearing a soft smacking sound.

With the force Mwu had placed on Yzak's shoulder, He had pressed the platinum boy to the young woman infront of him _unintentionally_. Nicol gasped while Miguel smirked. "Ohohoho"

Eyes widened. Shiho turned bright red and screamed.

"YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!"

* * *

><p>"Dude what happend?" Kira asked pointing at the hand print on embedded Yzak's cheeks.<p>

"DONT. ASK." Yzak hissed. He wasn't in the mood to have another argument. He had lost every single will after his show. Yzak felt like he lost everything he had including his dignity when he tried explaining himself to Shiho. He was only greeted by her hand again.

Mwu grinned as he glanced at his two talents seated behind him in the van. "Someone lost his first kiss" He teased.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT"Yzak snapped kicking his manager's car seat a little which only resulted to Mwu chuckling again.

The young brunette clutched his stomach laughing "Don't tell me you took advantage? I can't believe you Yzak! Dearka's going to flip when he hears this"

"Shut up Yamato, if you don't want to beaten up like a tomato! AND DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK A WORD TO DEARKA ABOUT THIS OR I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE." the young bassist barked covering his swollen cheek with his free hand.

"Ah!..."Mwu flipped his black phone open and smiled "Hey!A mail came from the director" their not-so-old Manager waved his phone at them. The two young idols leaned closer to the phone and read the message aloud.

_"Kindly tell Yzak that the head of the Kaguya Radio Station wants Yzak to guest regularly at Hausenka's show. Ratings dramatically increased because of his appearance and their arguments. People loved it. Good Job Yzak._"

Yzak could only cry.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL poor Yzak. I hope you liked the Yzak-Shiho interaction. I know it's a little short but I promise there's still a more. As for Yzak and Shiho I had to try and research a little background about them since they're really not my top 3 pairings. They rank four in my list so I don't actually pay much attention to them compared to the rest. Opps. You could actually sense by now who Mwu is with I guess? <strong>

**_Note:_**

**1. Yzak suggests Shiho a nickname, Housenka, because of the way she shoots her beams (they remind him of the flower of the balsam. **

** As for the Caterpillar, I was searching about Housenka and then a lot of caterpillar pictures appeared and decided to try incorporate it her just for the lulz and I found it cute that Yzak is teasing Shiho a caterpillar.**

**Preview of next chapter:**

**_**8. Promotional Activities: Your Idol way Part 2**_**

**"Still a real beauty huh?"**

**"What are you doing with that girls magazine?"**

**"Ms. Talia are you trying to get me killed..."**

**"Isn't it dangerous for you to be here?"**

**"Don't worry"**

**Don't forget to drop a review and tell me what you guys think about this chapter. I'd really love to hear from you. Everyone's words always cheers and motivates me to continue this fic. Thank you guys /heartspams**

**Freyris**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyri**s

**A/n**: Holiday today. Yey! Really, the weather has been extremely hot here in my country. Nearly 37 degrees. Anyway, I really got carried away with this chapter and sort of wrote a longer chapter. Well lately, the chapters I've written were getting longer and longer. I'm really quite surprise with myself. **Today's chapter will have a touch of AsuCaga, KiraLacus, MillyDearka**. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your wonderful reviews dear readers:

**Fate Camiswhil**: I'm glad you liked last chapter and Flay's appearance. Flay is like the Meyrin of SEED but lol sorry for Meyrin, I like Flay more than her. (sorry Meyrinfans) I'm a Flay fan aswell LOL I used to ship her with Kira before I did to Lacus. I still have a soft spot for KiraFlay though.

**Saika Haww Elsman** :Lol thank you for your reviews. I guess, I won't let you down on this chapter since it involves another MillyDearka segment. 8Dv Hope you like it!

**Magus-15IchiGo** and **elgnis rekresreb**: thank you for your reviews as well and I'm really glad I pulled through the YzakxShiho Convo. I wasn't really confident with it. XD

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><em><strong>8. Promotional Activities: Your Idol way Part 2<strong>_

**Haw Residence**

Miriallia entered her room carrying a tray of tea and cake. She smiled as she watch her friends focus on their own world. It has been months since she broke up with Tolle. She gave him another chance only to fail again and finally decided he wasn't really good enough for her. She pulled out a blue hankerchief from her pocket and remembered a certain _someone_ handing it to her to wipe her tears. Her train of thoughts were interupted by her blonde friend as she broke into fits of laughter.

Cagalli hung her head upside down at the edge of Miriallia's bed as she continued to read her manga. Her feet crossed together shifting legs every other minute. Her bare legs white as porcelain revealing itself. She was wearing a short fluffy short and tank top while her blonde fringes tied up revealing her forehead. Miriallia stared at her blonde friend incredibly. Who reads manga with her head upside down?

She then shifted her gaze to her other friend who was totally engrossed with her laptop. Lacus was wearing a fluffy shorts aswell and a shirt with a bear ears attached on her hoody. Browsing thru Miriallia's laptop she spun around facing her with a smile.

"Hey, individual promotion schedules are up" Lacus said pointing at the screen behind her.

"Really?" Miriallia jumped up from the floor and fixed her matching fluffy short and stood beside Lacus infront of the computer.

Cagalli glanced at her friends and shrugged her shoulder as she continued reading her manga instead. Lacus and Miriallia grinned as they read the remaining contents of SEEDs website with regards to their schedule.** (1)**

"Mall tour and night show huh?" The young auburn headed lady grabbed her phone and plop down her bean bag.

* * *

><p>Kira, SEEDs vocalist rested his chin on an arm and sighed. The dressing room was too quiet for him. He wasn't used to the eerie atmosphere. There wasn't a complaining Dearka, a hot tempered Yzak ranting over the most smallest things and a quiet Athrun to pester today. He felt awfully lonely without them. Not even his cellphone was good enough to keep him company. It just had to run out of battery the moment he entered the studio. His P.A had gone out to find a charger for his phone.<p>

In the end, he was all alone. He had to find a way to keep himself sane for once. Boy, it was hard. What can a guy do when all he had in the dressing room was a battery dead Iphone, Mirrors, clothes and...magazines. Kira stood up from his seat and reached out for the magazines settled in the Magazine rack.

Popteen Magazine. Yey! What can be more exciting than a female magazine. Kira mentally cursed and told himself he should have brought his PSP with him and played with his mecha games.

"What the hell!" Kira sat on the couch adjacent to seat he was earlier seated on and browsed through the magazine for the sake of trying to keep himself occupied. He never lingered on a single page for more than 3 seconds. He turned the pages one at a time, glancing quickly on the contents of the magazine. Clothes of various cuts and designs filled each page and models posed in different clothes everytime. From underwear to swimsuits to casual clothes to pajamas. The clothes seemed like it never ended Kira thought.

Turning to another page, he stopped and blinked several times. On the page was a young female smiling awkwardly while grasping the end of her oversized hoodie. Paired up with the hoody was skirt with a petit coat supporting underneath it and an ankle boots and laced socks. she had an oversized glasses and her pink haired flowed casually on her face down to her body.

"Lacus?" He breathed and scanned the page. He found a small bio data on the corner it read: LACUS CLYNE age:19, birthdate: February 5 C.E 55, University Student (Freshmen), ORB. and on top of her page was a huge headline which read_ Fresh beauties._ "Still a real beauty huh?"

Kira had heard from Aisha before that Lacus had declined her offer to model for magazines but what was she doing in one of the latest top fashion magazines now. It's has only been a year since their acting debut. Kira stared at the photo as he continued turning the pages only to find a few more shots of Lacus wearing different attires. one of them really caught his attention. The young model wore a white tube dress with pink intricate embroderies along the edges of her dress and the top of her tube dress. Accenting the outfit was her gloves and the thick laces wrapped around her arms. Her was curled into soft princess-like curls with a crescent clip on her side adorning her head. Kira mentally noted that Lacus looked like she was wearing a wedding gown in a beach based on the setting sun reflecting on the sea water and white sands.

He slighly blushed and covered his face with the magazine as he thought of the moments he had with Lacus during their shooting a year ago. It seemed like he grew fond of her overtime and met her a few more times during fan events. He had this lingering feeling whenever he meets her.

"Enjoying reading the magazine much?"

"What?"Kira pulled down the magazine off his face to find his P.A leaning on the wall smirking at him. He instantly threw the magazine behind him ad grabbed another magazine from the rack "Where did you come from?"

"I knocked several times but no one answered so I let myself in and found you all red" Arnold Neumann, his P.A pointed out handing a charger to him. He glanced at the open magazine on the floor to find a photo of the pink haired woman sitting on top of huge luggage wearing a floral romper and a hand holding a sunday hat as if she's preventing it to get blown away. "what are you doing with that girls magazine?"

"I..It's not what you think Neuman" he cried in defense, stuttering.

Arnold raised a brow and gave him a I'm not buying that look "Isn't she your co-actress before?" He asked picking up the poor magazine on the floor and looked at the other photos "She really fits in as a model don't you think?"

Kira lowered his head, attempting to hide the blush away and nodded "Yeah"

"and she was a pretty good actress. I loved her acting"

"Yeah"

"She's a real beauty too"

"Yeah"

" and you like her?"

"Ye-WHAT"Kira's eyes widened and stared in disbelief at his P.A "I mean uh.. that's not..."

"Gotcha!" Arnold laughed placing the magazine back on the rack "Don't worry I won't tell anyone else. Besides _liking_ isn't a bad thing Kira" He said reassuring Kira.

"_liking_...isn't bad?" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Cagalli wake up! Kira's game show is about to start!" Lacus said tugging the blanket wrapped around her blonde friend "how can you not wake up -"<p>

"Lacus is our summer break" Cagalli groaned pulling the sheets over her head. Her friend sighed. She wouldn't get Cagalli out of bed in this manner.

Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia have known each other since they were kids. They were like sisters to each other and have sticked to thick and thin situations. Entering adulthood, the three of them were able to get in to the same college. Lacus and Cagalli took up the same course in Multimedia Arts while Miriallia pursuit her Photography course.

_"Goodmorning my little kitten~"_ a young mans voice echoed. Cagalli's eye shot open recognizing the owner of that voice. Athrun Zala.

Like magic, the blonde was sitting up turning her head from left to right searching for the owner of the voice. Only to see Lacus holding her phone, laughing hard and the goodmorning greeting repeating itself ."Lacuus!"

"Gets you everytime Cagalli. Everytime" Lacus said between laughters "I never thought this would be very useful in your case"

"I hate you" Cagalli joked.

Her pink haired friend had a pre-recorded voice mail of SEEDs greetings. It was a special recording accessible only if you were able to buy the limited editions of their singles. In the limited versions were codes, these codes were used to acess and download it. It just happend the CD with the special that Lacus bought was for meant for Athrun's good morning greeting. Something she uses now against Cagalli.

Soon they were seated in Miriallia's living room. Cagalli tied her fringes up again and brought her knees up as Lacus opened the television waiting for the start of the show.

"So, how was the shooting?" Cagalli asked out of the blue while the televesion flashed random commercials. She was talking about the model shoots Lacus had done the other day before they crashed to Miriallia's house for a slumber party.

"So-so. I'm still adjusting in changing to different pose in a span of 2 seconds" Lacus sighed "I thought modeling was easy I tend to run out of posing" she twirled a small section of her hair with her fingers

"I was really surprised you changed your mind the moment we graduated highschool" Cagalli smiled at her "At least I know you'll have a good career" she winked

"What about you Cagalli?" Lacus asked

"Hmm..."The blonde thought about it for a while and grinned "Dunno, I'm sure it'll come around."

"So carefree as always" Lacus poked her laughing.

Shortly, the show started and the host introduced their special guests. Kira Yamato the lead vocalist of SEED and Meer Campbell the pop icon were among the 6 guests. The first part of the show was a short talk which revolve in how the 6 artist deal with their day to day life.

_"So Kira what do you think of Ms. Campbell" the young host asked smiling at them. The two mentioned idols were caught by surprise and laughed nervously._

_"Ms. Cambell is really nice singer"Kira smiled at the camera "and my manager really likes all her songs" he laughed. The host chuckled while Meer thanked Kira for the compliments. They were all enjoying the talk when the alarm sounded off, signaling the time for the games to start. The group was split into two. Kira was grouped in the blue team together with other remaining two rock artists while Meer was in the red team with the other solo artists._

_Throughout the game they took turns in singing a part of the song and among the it was a dead part in which the member would guess the next word or line. Everyone clapped their hands at the beat of the music and Kira stood on the small platform where the mic stand was. Their team was leading and the bouncy beat started_

_"Oh! It's Meer's song" the host said smiling as the camera zoomed at Meer who was smiling while she clapping her hands along the beat._

_Kira shook his head. He never memorized any songs from Meer even if he hears it from Mwu a thousand times already. So far Kira was doing fine from the first stanza. Then the chorus came. Everyone thought he would nail it._

_Emotion - surely this sky is the shape of my dream_

_Kira started to sing on the mic._

_This pounding heartbeat echoes Emotion - I want to softly pile up your __

_There was the blank line on the screen and Kira held the mic unsure of what he would say "pile up your... H-HEART!" then a 'BUBU' sound was heard and Kira was sprayed with flour._

Cagalli who was intently watching bursted out laughing as the onstage Camera man walked infront of Kira to take a good picture of him. The flour cleared up to find Kira's hair blown back with flour all over his face and he had a very surprised look that seemingly looked hilarious.

_"Kira, that was Dreams not Heart!" the host laughed announcing the correct answere._

"Oh poor Kira" Lacus giggled as she hugged her pillow.

_"Pile up your heart are you an idiot?" the host jokingly hit Kira and told him to fall in line again. "and here's Meer laughing at you"_

_"I thought Emotions maybe it's related with the heart" the brunette explained smiling then the host_

_Meer giggled "At least he tried his best" she commented trying to encourage him._

_The game continued until it reached Kira's turn again. The ballad song started playing. "AH! I know this song! " He exclaimed 'I heard Lacus singing this a couple of times during the shoot'_

"Hey its you're favorite song Lacus" Cagalli said as she popped a piece of cookie on her mouth.

"Yeah, Kira heard me sing this once so maybe he'll get it this time" Lacus snickered.

"I doubt it" came the reply of her friend.

_Hold me close,so deep in your heart I will find you No matter where I have to go And dream of me For will be there_

_Follow the stars That lead into the _ night_

_"That lead into the silent night" Kira sang proudly. At the Haw residence Cagalli rolled on the floor laughing as Kira was once again punished with flour._

_"Hey! hey! hey! I thought you knew this song!" The host said laughing again "Silent and Quiet are different from each other but they do have the same meaning"_

_"Can't you consider that?" Kira shaked his head as flour fell off the ground. Once again the audience laughed and found Kira adorable when he begged the host to consider it since they were synonymous._

"Look at him so flustered"Cagalli sounded so amused. Lacus smiled and giggled. Despite looking like an idiot Lacus admired Kira more and more and slighly a small blush crept on her face as Kira laughed and waved at the camera. Acting like a pro, ignoring the fact that he looked like a ghost with all the flour on his head.

Soon the second part of the game started. Unfortunately, Kira and his team were doing not so well on the mini sport tournament the prod had set up in the studio. Basically, they had to ride a mini bike, race out of the studio to the hallway and turn back around to the studio, and reach the finish line with a spoon and pingpong ball on their mouth. They failed miserably and had to accept the punishment of a tickling machine.

_"Before the show ends, Kira are you enjoying yourself?" the host asked as Kira tried to stiffle his laughter giving a sour weird face in response. "I believe you have a short announcement to make"_

_Kira nodded and tried to supress his laughter "SEEDs (laughs) 1st anniversary single (laughs) has been deci(laughs)ded. And along with (laughs) stop it (laugh) "the young brunette continued laughing slightly tossing from right to left as the machine tried to tickle him on the side and on his feet. "!"_

_"Ehhhhh!" the audience weren't able to catch that and still enjoyed Kira tossing around._

_"That concludes our show today!"The host said "Seeds Anniversary single has been decided and first photobook will be released on their anniversary day itself. Everyone watch out for it" with a final wink the show ended and another series of commercial started._

Cagalli stretched her arms in the air and glanced at the clock. 10:30 it read. She suddenly turned her head to her seatmate and spoke "Where's Milly?"

* * *

><p>A young tanned man ran around the mall searching for a child." Darn, where did that brat go?" he cussed under his breath and searched the area again.<p>

Miriallia browsed through racks of clothings at the department store and shrieks when a light brown haired boy jumps out of from the insides of the clothing rack and scares her to death. The child laughs at her and runs away and trips on the ground. Miriallia runs to the child and helps him up on his feet.

"Are you okay?" She asks and pats the child's head waiting for him to stop crying but none to avail. He continued to cry. "Come on don't cry, big sister is here" she comforted him. "Do you want ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" the young boy looked up at her with a small grin on his face. Miriallia nodded and wiped the tears on his cheeks. "Just stop crying now" she said softly

The young boy nodded and wiped the last of his tears on his reddend cheeks and smiled at her. "What's your name by the way?" She asked

"Vin-"

"Vino!" a voice called.

Miriallia raised her head and blinked a few times. "Oh, fancy meeting you here" she smiled at the familiar man infront of her.

"Same to you too" Dearka smiles shoving his hands in his pocket. "Looks like you found something I've been looking for" he winked

"huh?"

"I mean that kid" he pointed at the light brown haired boy with a red patch and squatted infront of him ruffling his hair "Don't go running away like that again sport. You're going to get me killed." He said noticing something on his small shoulders "What happend to your jacket, oh man" Dearka sighed as he touch the small rip on the boys jacket.

"I can sew it if you want to" Miriallia offered. "If you guys aren't in a rush, I mean"

Vino shrugged his jacket off and flashed a toothy smile at her. "If big sister can fix my jacket then I'll ask Dearka to get us some ice cream instead" He suggested. Miriallia stared at the child for a moment and then to Dearka who was looking a little less surprise than her.

"Not like we have a choice now huh Vino, It's better we arrive late than get scolded by your manager because you ripped your costume" Dearka held the small child's hands and waved at Miriallia "We'll be back with the ice cream"

For a minute, Miriallia stood there like a statue trying to register everything that happend to her so far and sat down on the small tables set up in a mini cafe. She brought out her portable sewing kit from her bag and started sewing immediately, she was always ready for anything. She's like a mini scout girl. Patiently, she sew the tear on Vino's jacket when she saw a hand placing a cup of ice cream on the table.

"Never thought you'd be so..."Dearka tried to look for the right word as he watched Miriallia calmly sew the last few threads before locking it "prepared for something like this"

"I'm used to things like this since my friend tends to get to rowdy and rip her clothes off or something all the time" She cut the thread from the cloth and ironed the jacket a little with her hands and smiled at her work "Good as new" she showed it to Vino who was indulging hiself with the chocolate ice cream. "Oh, you have some chocolate on your face" She grabbed a tissue and wiped Vino's face lightly and giggle."You are so cute"

"Big sister, Dearka said you'd like the flavor he bought you" Vino exclaimed

"Huh?" Almost forgeting the ice cream, she glanced at it then to Dearka who had turned his back on her and scratched his head. "Well, not really "Dearka said softly.

It wasn't Miriallia's favorite but she liked it. "Thanks"

As soon as they finished eating. Dearka glanced on his clock and gasp "Vino its almost time for the show. Maan, Abby's going to flip when she finds out you wondered off again..."

Vino giggled and pulled Miriallia "Big Sister should watch our show later. I'm going to dance with my friends later on stage"

"Eh?" She looked at the young boy then to Dearka who was smiling at her. That smile. Miriallia mentally cursed as her heart started beating faster and faster. Dearka forced her to come along with them to the performing area and made her sit there among the buidling crowd. "oh, hey..."She called

"I like strawberry flavor ice cream but blueberry isn't bad I guess. Thanks" She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Good luck later" she said before turning around and sitting on her seat, blushing.

Shortly, the show started. Dearka appeared as the host of the show instead of a mere guest. The real host had to get sick on the day itself. As SEEDs Haro played in the background. Suddenly Dearka pounded his hand on his chest twice before pointing it at the crowd and winking as if he was saying _I like you_. The crowd broke into fangirl screams thinking it was them he was pointing at.

Miriallia Haw felt her knees go weak and jelly when his fingers pointed at her. He was sending his message subliminally to her. No one was able to understand it the way he and she did. For a second it felt it was just Dearka and couldn't believe her eyes. At all. She felt like dreaming. The remaining hours felt like a minute for her. It happend so fast the whole time she had her eyes on Dearka.

"-relase our fourth single. It will be our anniversary single since it's almost a year now" Dearka said standing in the middle of the stage "1 year huh I feel old now" He laughed "Aside from that SEEDs going to release their very first photobook!"

Miriallia snapped back to reality hearing the announcement, she couldnt be more happier. "Oh, I forgot to do grocery" She gasped and hurriedly ran out to the grocery store.

* * *

><p>"I found a note by the refrigirator"Lacus waved a small post it.<p>

_Gone for grocery shopping. Feel free at home. Dad and Mom won't be back til tomorrow_

"Grocery shopping"Cagalli sighed "Yeah, fridge's out of food anyway, she could have asked us to come though"

"But you were sleeping so soundly" Lacus teased as she sat back on the sofa and turned on the television again changing the channel and found a Hazel nut haired woman talking on the show about relationships.

_"...Being a single mother isn't easy really."She concluded and smiling at the camera. "Alright enough of my life "She chuckled and stood up"For this mornings we have a special man coming to join our little session"_

_Fans began screaming their heads off as the camera turned their lens at them. A wave of girls waving their uchiwas and banners with "Athrun Zala i love you" written with big letters on it were shown._

_Athrun Zala walked from the back stage looking as dashing as ever with his yellow turtle neck and white pants and waved at the fans before shaking hands with the host, Talia Glady._

_"Its an honor to be here "Athrun greeted. Talia smiled in acknowledgement and started talking to Athrun asking him a few family backgrounds. This year he's a university freshmen student in a Robotics and Intelligence Department. He had moved out from his parents house to live independently ever since his debut, thus leaving in a small flat in which a rumor has erupted the past year. Composing is one of his hobbies aside from tinkering with gadgets and fixing the mess Kira does. The young idol humbly denies his popularity despite the fans ear defening screams and Talia smiles admiring his attitude._

_"So Athrun have you ever been in love?" Talia asks as the audience squeal._

_Athrun chuckles and shooks his head, avoiding to answer it. "Next question please" he smiles._

_"But do you have a girlfriend?"Talia asked again_

_"Ms. Talia are you trying to get me killed" Again a chukles escapes his throat "We all know our agency prohibits relationships at the moment so...no" he gives her a safe answer._

_The middle aged host nodded her head understanding him. "Alright, so could you tell us what kind of girl you like and to what animal would you relate her to?_

_"Uhmm" Athrun scratched his head and cocked his head right to left thinking hard for an answer "I guess..." He paused for a second and looked up at the camera "a fiesty one" The audience reacted once again, screaming a wave of "EH? " were heard from them. Talia placed a finger on her lips shushing the audience down as Athrun continued to explain. "I'd fall for a girl who's not afraid to speak her mind, carefree, has a deep care for others. I don't mind a headstrong character since I find those girls challenging, a knack for humor and a beautiful smile"_

_"So what animal then?"_

_"A lion" he simply stated._

Cagalli facepalmed on the sofa for a minute while watching Athrun Zala's interview. Having a gut feeling about this. Unknown to Cagalli, Lacus smiles and finds Athrun's description similar to her friend's personality. Scrap similar. It fits her _perfectly_.

_"Sounds like the way you explain it means you have met someone already" Talia sneered as Athrun replied a casual short "not really"_

_"Then, WHAT IF. What if dear. You meet someone who perfectly fits all those description what will you do?"_

_Athrun clasp his hands together and replied with the most calming voice he could ever pull out from his throat. "I'd sweep her off her feet and never let her go. I've found my perfect girl then" He smiled, positively emmitting an aura telling her he may have found the girl already. However people fail to see it except for Talia._

The fans died from so much feelings of excitement from the interview. Hearts wont stop beating over the young idol. Talia stops her question and answer segment and resumes her show about Lifestyle with Athrun and at the end of the show Athrun announces the big surpise about SEEDs new single and first photobook. At the backstage, Talia gives a pat on Athrun's shoulder mumbling a soft" Good Luck She's going to be a lucky one" before leaving to her dress room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeey! I hope you guys like it. I hope it wasn't boring ;_; I'm leaving hints of how the relationship of each pairing are doing now and there's pretty much more to come. Please send more love and reviews guys. It really makes me happy and motivated reading them. heartspams**

**Notes:**

**(1) Some Talent agencies (based on my experience) post updates of their talent's guest appearance in the show so I thought it would be nice to just add it here. **

**For the next chapter it involves photoshoots and more lulz. See you guys next Chapter! **

**9. Photoshoots and your idol's professionalism. **

**Freyris**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** Seriously, I think the weather is really fcked up or something. It's kinda creeping me out... ;_; As you guys can see LOL another long chapter. I think I really love writing now XD I'm really really glad you guys didn't mind the long chapter and got you guys entertained with all the otps. I hope this chapter entertains you guys too! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and I hope they keep coming /heartspams**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><em><strong>9. Photoshoots and your idol's professionalism.<strong>_

"Yes, she is perfect" The young photographer placed the photo of a pink haired model on the coffee table. "I want her in my studio, can you arrange that for me Aisha?"

Aisha flipped her black hair over her shoulder and smiled "Nothing's impossible for me Rusty" Her red lips formed a smile as she leaned back on the sofa. Her voice as sweet as ever.

"You know, it would be better if we have few more female models. We have dozen of dress to use afterall. It might be to handful for a single lady to work alone" Andrew Waltfeld suggested rubbing his chin "How about the DJ, Joule is getting linked with Joule recently?"the older man asked. Rusty's eyes flickered towards the man infront of him. Andrew Waltfeld the co producer of Kira's drama grinned at him.

"Is this DJ Housenka?" Rusty asked cleaning his trusty SLR's lens and pondering about it.

"She's pretty. Trust me" Andrew sounded so confident and Aisha patted his knee reassuring him he was right and looked at the photographer across them.

"Trust Andy's taste for girls Rusty. You won't regret it. He was the one who brought Lacus to the set before and everything went smoothly"Aisha pressed on.

Rusty sighed and nodded his head "Alright, I trust you then."

Today's team was made up of Rusty Mackenzie's photography team, Andrew Waltfeld the co producer of the movie entitled _Haro_ which was starred by Kira and Lacus, Aisha Hsu **(1)** former model and now a hair-make up-fashion artist were brainstorming on their current project. It was a photoshoot for Eileen Canaver's latest works. Eileen Canaver is known for her exquisite work of art for fashion. She needed a few models to show her latest works in a magazine and wanted SEED to model for the men's attire. However, the team, currently were having problems with the women to model.

"We still need 2 more though" Rusty sighed "Meer Campbell is out of the question right now. Eileen's clothes won't fit on her because... "He scratched his head and sighed "too busty"

Andrew chuckled and looked at Aisha "Dear, will we be able to find someone to fit in these dresses in time?" He asked her . Aisha nodded and tried asking help from someone.

* * *

><p>Miriallia hummed a happy song as they walk along the residencial streets of ORB, looking for a specific house. "I really can't believe Lacus' crazy manager finally agreed to let us watch her in her photoshoots today"<p>

Miriallia eyes sparkled. She really was curious about how beautiful the outcome of Lacus' shoots would be and this little trip to the studio was what she had been dreaming off the moment Lacus started modeling. A trip to the studio meant finding out more about what the equipments used and how they were used, meet Photographers and etc.

Cagalli on the other hand was dragged again by her auburn haired friend and her curiousity on how Lacus manages with shooting now. She sighed and shoved her hands on her pocket.

"I wonder what kind of shoot she has to do today. Last time, she cried over the swimsuit photoshoot because she refused to wear bikinis" Cagalli laughed as she and her friend Miriallia continued to walk.

"You know how conservative Lacus is Cagalli. She despises bikinis as much as you do" Miriallia added "Speaking of clothes, it's unusual that you're wearing shorts nowadays "She pointed at her friends attire. Her blonde friend wore a loose printed shirt and a shorts which was about 6 inches above her knee and a sneakers that had a collar flap design on the edges.

"People change Milly" The blonde flashed a grin at her. "Oh..we're here" She said looking up and gasped.

"This...house...is huge" Miriallia gawked at the huge house behind the enormous gate before them.

For today's shoot, the setting was to be held in a huge house owned by Eileen Canaver. She doesn't particularly live here but it's one of the houses she owns. Other than looking like a palace, the house or should I say mansion had a huge garden or more like field complete with the pond and bushes of flowers you could imagine behind it. More or less it looked like a palace from a different world.

"Milly, Cagalli!" a voice called from the top of stairs

The two ladies turned their head to find Lacus running towards them wearing a pink robe and rollers all over her head. "I'm glad you two could make it!"

"Wouldn't want to miss a thing for experience" Miriallia smiled pulling up her trusty old SLR and snapping a photo of Lacus and Cagalli.

"So what's the theme for today's shoot?" Cagalli curiously asked. Lacus lightly blushed as she thought of the theme.

"Wedding..."She softly replied

"Oh my gosh! We'll see you in a wedding gown this early!"Miriallia squealed "So who's going to be the groom"

"umm..that's something they haven't told me yet though"Lacus sighed "Come, let's go to my dressing room so we can talk more" She dragged her two friends from the entrance of the house to the room assigned to her and the two ladies blinked several . Mesmerized.

Inside the dressing room were several wedding dress displayed. "Isn't Eileen Canaver the famous fashion artist?" Cagalli asked as she walked around the gowns lined up. "Someday we'll all get to wear white gowns like this" She said touching the soft fabric with complicated designs as her friends agreed.

"Why not today then dear?" a sweet voice said from the door.

"Ms. Aisha!" Lacus exclaimed "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to take a good look at your friends "Aisha smiled at her "Andy, I found you your other two models!"

"MODELS?" the two yelled at the same time.

* * *

><p>"WAIT A MINUTE! NO! I DON'T WANNA WEAR THAT EXTENSION!" Cagalli screamed on her seat as Asagi her designated hair and make up artist tried attaching the clip hair extensions on her scalp.<p>

"Ms. Cagalli, Ms Aisha recommends you to wear this to hide your identity"Asagi pleads.

"Hide my identity? what am I? A wanted criminal?"Cagalli bursts out.

A voice erupted behind her laughing. "Hiding your identity means you wouldn't get recognize once the magazine is out, that's what Aisha meant"

"What?" Cagalli turns her head to find a young man with midnight blue hair leaning on the wall looking as handsome as ever with his white polo slightly buttoned down and plain jeans.

"You and your friend over here aren't professional models or exactly real models to begin with unlike Lacus who has been really been exposed in several magazines now. "Athrun smiles at her carefully explaining their situation "You wouldnt want to be eaten by fans alive now would you? Aisha's mearly protecting your identiy Ms. Cagalli "Athrun continues to explain.

"what are you doing here?" the blonde hissed

"They're the grooms Ms. Cagalli" Asagi replied as she successfully clipped an extension on her scalp. Long blonde precurled locks bouncing on her chest.

"I'm getting out of here." she said standing up her extensions finally showing up properly with her full stance. Athrun pushed himself of the door frame and stared at her. Longer hair suited her. She looked more mature and feminine. She looked like a princess taken out of a fairytail book. It looked good on her he thought. Although, a part of him liked her spiky shoulder length hair. He blinked several times and found amber orbs glaring at him before she stormed out of the room.

"Oops" A hand stopped her midway in the hallway and looked up to see an older man with a brown hair smiling down at her "Where do you think you're going little missy?"

"Out"Cagalli replied as she tried passing through Andrew but failed "let me go!"

Andrew laughed looking right at her in the eyes "You have good eyes"**(2)** He commented. Cagalli scowled at him "We might have found a jewel here huh Athrun?" He smiled at the young man slowly approaching them and looked at Cagalli. "Ms. Cagalli, I hope you can cooperate with us just this once, This is not only for SEEDs benefits nor your friend, Lacus benefit. You see, half of whatever Eileen invests in this little project she asks us to do will be donated to the Orphanage near the beach house up in the north. A lot of children there will benefit with your help." Andrew said sounding a little overly dramatic.

Cagalli blinks several times. "This project is for the children?" She asks and Andrew nods in reply. "When all your photos are published in the magazine and in the grand showcase. Half of whatever income we produce from selling these magazines and holding the showcase event with your photos will be given to Rev. Malchio's Orphanage." he patted her head lightly. "Just bear this a little. Everything's for a good cost"

Athrun sighed and shook his head "Let's head back to the dressing room shall we?" he said grabbing Cagalli's hand and pulling her back to her dressing room despite her protests.

"Everything's true if you're doubting Mr. Waltfeld. Eileen Canaver is an important sponsor in Rev. Malchios Orphanage."Athrun said before leaving Cagalli into Asagi's hands again.

In a few hours, everybody was ready. Shiho Hahnenfuss arrived without knowing anything about the shoot and did throw a fit as much as Cagalli did. Except far worst. The gown fitting was the most horrible part of the day for all the staffs. Cagalli refused to wear the short wedding dress and preferred the long gowns Shiho didn't want to wear tube gowns and asks if there was anything with a strap on it, they both refused heels and wanted to wear flats or they'll go on foot and the list of complaints went on. On the other hand Miriallia and Lacus had no problem at all. All resistance were futile and they ended up wearing dresses Aisha picked out for them.

Cagalli wore an A-line ivory gown with intricate bead designs of a flower the dress. The gown featured a vertical seams flowing from the shoulder down to a flared skirt giving it an A shape appearance. Her neck was adorned with pearl chocker and a matching ivory ribbon around her hair which served as a headband. A chapel train attached on her waist. Shiho wore an ivory white empire gown emphasizing on her waistline right under her bust and falls into a slimming skirt down to the floor. She had a few bangles on her hand and a court train just extending from her waist. Her brown locks tied into complicated bun and braids with a ribbon accenting her hair behind.

Lacus forgot to breath as she admired how Cagalli looked. She looked like a real princess and never seen her friend _THIS_ beautiful. She smiled at their new found friend who shares the same sentiments as Cagalli has and comments on how mature she looked on her dress. Shiho blushes at Lacus comment.

Miriallia twirled on her pure white mermaid gown. A tight fitting at the top and then flows out around the knees thus creating a mermaid appearance. Ribbons gave emphasizes on her plunging backless auburn hair were curled and an all over sculpted waves with a lily clipped on the side of her hair. A chandelier necklace emphasized her look and a laced white gauntlet finished everything up. Lastly, Lacus wore a ball gown. Her diamond white gown had fitted bodice and waistline leading a very full skirt with a portrain sleeves. Similar to Cagalli it had intricate bead designs around the skirt. Her curled locks were tied into a side pony and a long veil attached behind her back. A simple matching diamond necklace and earrings finished off her look.

Aisha held Lacus hand and smiled. "You look beautiful." She says and turns to the rest of them "All of you do" she says. "Ms. Canaver's works came alive because of you. If only she can see it now "her voice trailed sounding dramatic as if Eileen Canaver had passed away.

Shiho's eyebrow furrowed "Why? What happend?"

"Eileen's on a trip since the start of the month and will comeback in a few weeks" Andrew said entering the room with a grin. "Wow" was the only word that escaped his mouth the moment he saw the four ladies. "Well, let's get the shooting rolling. We don't have the whole day you know!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, there they are" Rusty said looking up from his camera on the tripod "Everything surpassed my expectations!" Rusty smiled "They are all perfect!"He smiled looking at Aisha and Andrew,thankful.<p>

".gosh!" Miriallis screamed " Rusty MacKenzie in flesh!" Rusty laughed at Miriallia remark and nodded "In flesh you are right"

"You know him?" Cagalli looked at her friend who gave her a big nod in reply. "Rusty MacKenzie, the youngest professional photographer who won numerous awards for the best shots that speak more than the picture itself. He captures everything in one shot and the pictures can explain entirely by itself because of the emotion you feel from the pictures."she said slowly as she watch Rusty order people around to set the area up.

"If you guys are ready I'd like you all to stand there at the blocks."He instructed. "I want Ms. Cagalli and Ms Shiho alternate with Ms. Lacus and Ms. Miriallia" he says as he positions himself on the camera "Now I want you to give me a look that says I'm anxious about the wedding. No scowling faces there." He says as he starts taking picture.

First part of the shoot was the brides. Lacus who was more accustomed infront of the camera easily worked with it at ease while the remaining three felt frozen on their place still unable to express their faces. Soon, Cagalli and Shiho loosens up while Miriallia still feels stiff. She was used with cameras however she wasn't use to taking photos of herself. Lacus mumbles a few soothing words which Miriallia takes in and finally loosens up. In a matter of an hour all of them were good as a model, unshaken with all the eyes looking at them.

"This expression is good" Rusty says pointing at the camera's LCD. "Cagalli gives the aura of proud yet anxious bride while Miriallia expresses her joy yet worried look but I still need you to work on it" He says. Miriallia nods and takes another shot. "Perfeect!"

"Umm, Mr. Mackenzie."Miriallia pulls up the lower skirt of her dress above lightly and jogs towards him "Can I be your apprentice?" She lamely asks. "I'm a photography student at ORB University and looking for someone who can teach me more about photography"

Rusty turns at her and smiles "I will...only if you present to me a picture worthy of your talent." with that he announces a break and retouches.

Second photoshoot was with the grooms. Athrun was paired up with Cagalli wearing a matching ivory suit and a black tie. Yzak and Shiho, Yzak was wearing the same shade however he had a bow instead of a tie. Dearka with Miriallia wearing a black suit . lastly Kira wearing a Gray-ish Black suit

"Grooms, stand behind your brides and hold their hands as if you are going to propose to them or you can do whatever pose you like but I want you guys to look more than just couples. I want a bride and groom who are inlove with each other" their photographer said. "Be professionals alright?" He reminded them.

Yzak and Cagalli were about to protest when Andrew yelled "Do as Rusty says or else!" His voice was threatening. The two young models were left to comply with their guardians A.K.A Andrew, Rusty and Aisha.

Dearka knelt on one knee holding Miriallia's hand. The young auburn female madly blushed and tried to think of something else but Dearka's purple eyes held her captivated in his eyes. Athrun planted a hand on Cagalli's waist and brought her hand on his lips. Cagalli hissed at him but ignored her. Yzak placed a hand on Shiho's shoulder despite her attempt to shrug it off. "Get your hands off me"she muttered under her breath and hear Yzak reply "This is for work" He bend a little and cupped her face gently. Shiho getting off guarded. Lastly, Kira sweated. Badly. All his friends had an idea what to do except for him. Lacus saw him in slight panic an smiled "Mr. Kira, place a hand on my waist and another on my shoulder and look at me."She carefully instructed him.

Kira's head felt swirling with emotions. He liked Lacus but this was just too close for comfort. He nevertheless followed her instructions and placed his right hand on her waist while his left on the shoulder. They stared at each others eyes for a few seconds until they heard a few clicks and flashes and Rusty saying an okay and wonderful job!

The eight models separated themselves from each other with majority of them blushing.

"Okay, next" Andrew stood up flipping papers on his clipboard and pointed at Kira and Lacus "You two will have a couple shot in the mini chapel followed by Athrun and Cagalli under the trees. Then Dearka and Yzak pair wait for further details so you guys can rest a bit for now"

"Alright move it guys chop chop" Rusty yelled as his staffs moved location for the first couple shoot.

Shiho rested on the sofa fanning herself, feeling beat and tired and they are not yet half way done."How did I get dragged this"

"I could ask the same" Miriallia replied as she handed her a bottle of water with a pink straw inserted on it. "It's really great to finally meet the coolest DJ during morning" She winked "I listen to your radio show every morning DJ Housenka"

"Shiho" Shiho smiled at her "Please call me Shiho. Dj Housenka is just for work and thanks"

"Caterpillar suits you more though" Yzak butted in as he and Dearka joined the 2 ladies on the sofa. Shiho rolled her eyes and faced Miriallia again. "Whatever you say albino"

"Why you little.."

"Hmmm" Dearka made a knowing sound and laughed "So this is the infamous YzakHousenka pairing I've been hearing lately"

"YzakHou-what?" the two mentioned personalities screamed at the same time.

"Oh yeah" Miriallia giggled "There was a news going around the internet about a fanclub named YzakHousenka recently" She grinned "Technically, a mini fanclub or supporters of Yzak and Shiho"

"Why do we have a fanclub?" again they said in chorus and ended up glaring at each other.

"Basically, what you are doing right now. People think you two compliment each other " their tanned young friend said crossing his legs while Yzak growled at him before walking out saying something about grabbing a glass of water.

* * *

><p>"I want you guys to look at each other. As if you are saying vows to each other. Kira, I'd like you to take Lacus hands and stare at her right in the eye as if you are saying i love you" Andrew explained to the two models.<p>

_I love you._ HAH Kira forgot how to breath when he heard that. "Mr. W-waltfeld I c-can't" Kira stuttered as Lacus silently nodded

Andrew sighed and tapped his clipboard on his shoulders as if he was using it to massage himself. "You guys choose. The kissing scene or the vows?" He looked at them.

"Vows" They both answered immediately.

"Now stand on the altar" he said pushing the two and snickering. Andrew Waltfeld was having the time of his life playing with the children.

At the altar Lacus had her head low feeling shy for the first time on camera after how many months of becoming a model. Right now, she rather wear a bikini and pose for it than have a couple shoot with the person she liked more than ever.

The young vocalist gulped heard. Be professional. Be professional. Kira repeated in his head. "I have to look calm and not flustered" He said to himself but only to fail when he feels his cheeks burning upon looking at Lacus. Rusty started yelling at them and Lacus breathed in and out for the last time before looking up at her partner and offering her hand. "L-Let's get this over with" She flashed a smal small at him as Kira smiled back nodding at her.

Kira gently takes her hand and the stare at each other's eyes intently as if they were talking with their eyes while a small smile formed on their lips. They can hear a soft sweet melody playing along just to keep the mood going as Rusty took several pictures of them and finally giving them an okay signal. Immediately, Kira drops her hand and turns around he could feel his whole head turning completely red now.

* * *

><p>"That will be your setting" Asagi said pointing at the tree settled on top of the small hill formed at the back of the mansion. A single tree stood among the rest of the plants and look like a very solemn place.<p>

"Why here?" Cagalli asked as Athrun helped her climb the top with her train trailing behind her. "ah!"

"Hey, Careful!" Athrun caught her by the waist before Cagalli slipped and tumbled down the hill. Nearly chest to chest ,face to face and eye to eye.

_Badump. _

She felt her heart skip a beat, maybe. she pushed herself away from him and looked away focusing herself on the view of the mansion a few meters away from them.

"Hey! Next couple!" Andrew yelled waving his clipboard in the air while the staffs climb up the hill with their equipments.

Upon setting up, Andrew explains the scene. "You guys are incharge of exchanging rings"

"that doesn't seem so hard."Cagalli shrugged while Andrew grinned in reply.

_...20 minutes later._

"OH NO I WONT!"

"Ms. Cagalli I thought it wasn't so hard?" Andrew snapped "Go sit there and let us take the picture!"

"I WONT!" she yelled. Cagalli was ready to roll herself down the hill when a hand grabbed her and pulled her down on the grass.

"Everything will be short and done if you just cooperate you know" Athrun whispered in her ear as he stretched his arms around her and held her left hand with his left hand aswell. His left hand had a ring on it already while the other one was holding another ring, ready to slip in on her slender fingers. Catching her off guard.

Cagalli wasn't aware of their position until Rusty said he'd start shooting away and asking Athrun to carry on. The young blonde was sitting in between the space of Athrun's legs. His legs were slightly bended on each side and Cagalli sat there while Athrun held a hand and slipped a silver ring on her finger. Her eyes widened and shock. Everything happend so fast that she wasn't able to react. Athrun had press his lean chest on her back, his cheek nearly touching hers. She could almost smell the shampoo he used this morning as well. Strawberry.

"Perfect!Just Perfect" Rusty sounded like he was about to cry. "just as I expected from you Athrun!" He praised the young idol.

Athrun Zala was a professional when it comes to the camera. He wasn't scared of anything and can do everything on cam without any personal emotions interferring.

the young blue haired guitarist stood up, dusting his pants and handed Cagalli a hand. "You better go in before you catch a cold" He says shrugging his coat and draping it on the still shocked Cagalli.

* * *

><p>The only thing left for Yzak was to break all the camera equipments within 5 meter radius. Why? He and Shiho had to do a sort of kissing scene. Yes. an awkward pose for the awkward pairing I guess. Earlier, the four of them had to pick a number corresponding to their poses but he wasn't expecting something like this.<p>

"Yzak! Keep your temper down" Mwu, their manager who apparently arrived VERY late yelled at him.

"Why do i have to do a kissing shot with "Yzak glared at them and pointed at Shiho who was sitting on the sofa baffled as well "Her!"

"Look, these are one of the specific requests of Eileen. Don't blame us!" Andrew sighed "Besides you're the oldest member in the group so it's more likely for you to take up this part. Be mature for once"

Colorful words of profanity erupted on the platinum haired bassist mouth. Shiho would do the same but resorted to staying quiet.

"And besides didn't you and Ms. Hahnenfuss already ki-" A pillow smacked right into Mwu's face only to find Shiho throwing it at him. Not a single soul knew about that incident besides those who were present that time and Kira.

"What was that?" Andrew said getting interested on the topic

"Guys, time check!" Aisha reminded them, Rusty tapped his foot impatiently. "Joule, if you don't do this your salary will be cut. I'll make sure of it" Rusty threathen.

"That's not nice Mackenzie! Stop screwing with me!" barked Yzak.

"I'm. dead. serious."Rusty replied

Shiho huffed and walked over to Yzak "Can we just get this done already? "she asked "We don't have to do a real kiss right?" Rusty nodded "Let's go Joule." she said a hint of irritation lingering in her voice as she dragged Yzak by the collar.

"Now stand close together, Shiho hands together. Yzak hands on Shiho's waist" Aisha positioned them on the altar. "Just close your eyes and lean a little to each other" The two hesitated at first and closed their eyes. Leaning closer and closer to each other, Rusty's hands fired away.

"Lean a little more" Aisha yelled giggling. She felt so giddy with the current couple. Mwu was eager to see how close they can get. "More closer! You guys are too far from each other"Mwu yelled. Yzak cracked an eye open and felt Shiho's soft strawberry tainted lips brush against his. Shiho felt something touch her lips and opened her eyes.

A series of cheers erupted from the staffs and they backed a few steps from each other, embarrassed. This was twice in a row now. Everyone was waiting for Yzak to go berserk or something for tricking them but ended up saying nothing. Yzak, the ever so hot tempered bassist finally found someone who could shut him instantly, they thought.

* * *

><p>The last couple was the easiest to handle. Surprisingly, the two of them were too friendly with each other as if they've known each other for a long time. Secretly, yes they did but openly, no. No one has found out Miriallia was the one Dearka was with when he spotted in Uzumi River. No one knew about Dearka and Miriallia eating together with Vino in the mall as well. No one knew Dearka writes weird notes on Miriallia's cd when they go to the events for autograph signing. Dearka was as crafty as Athrun was.<p>

"Okay, This has got to be the easiest shot I've done today" Rusty massaged his temples. The previous couples were either hard headed or lacked confidence. It was already in the middle of the afternoon when they started with the last couple and they were only halfway done "Sweep her off her feet Dearka!"

"What?" Miriallia's eyes widened as Dearka bent slightly down and carried her on her two feet. "Wait, wait, wait" Her arms instantly flew around his neck as if she was clinging for her life.

"Woah woah" a few steps backward, Dearka fell back landing on his butt and Miriallia was sitting on his tummy and they were both laughing.

"Guys! be careful!" their photographer nearly facepalmed.

Aisha noticed their familiarity of the two with each other as the bride stood up on her feet and helped her groom up, fixing his coat a little and nodded as if understanding something but decided to keep it to herself.

"one more time.."Rusty sighed tiredly "After this shot I think I need to take a break"

With a swift move, Miriallia was lifted off the floor again and hugging Dearka. Smiling at him while he smiled back. Step by step they descended down the flight of stairs outside the chapel and dropped her gently down again holding her hands. "Enjoyed the short flight?" he winked at her as the young auburn haired bride hit him on the shoulder lightly laughing.

"Couple shots are done " Rusty announced tiredly.

The remaining shots were solo shots of each of them, a group shot of the four grooms which involved Yzak carried by the three and tossing him in the air just for fun and another group shot of the pairings and one shot where they had to lie on the grass forming a circle.

Andrew and Rusty called a wrap when all of the shots satisfied him. Luckily it was not that late yet but everyone was dead tired already. Cagali tried slapping her face several times just to keep herself awake while waiting for her friends to meet her at the entrance. She was the quickest to strip down her dress and kick off the hells that nearly killed her feet. She was back on her shirt and short. Soon the rest of them arrived in their casual clothing and was ready to head home and hit the bunk. Mwu offers the ladies a ride to the nearest bus station and they accepted it without hesitation.

"The magazines will be up within 2 weeks. "Mwu reminded them but got no reply. Cagalli was leaning on Lacus shoulder who was leaning on Kira's and Kira was leaning on the window and the three of them were fast asleep. Miriallia was busy reviewing all her unofficial pictures of the shoot and found something she thought Rusty would like. A small smile crawls across her lips and mentally notes that she has a few shots to forward to her prospect teacher. Shiho was again in a heated argument with Yzak and Athrun comments on how they sounded like a bickering husband and wife which instantly shuts them up again. The remaining members were asleep as well in the van. So more or less the trip was silent.

_2 weeks later_

"CAGALLI! CAGALLI! " Lacus ran to her friend and waved a magazine up in the air "It's out!" She exclaimed feeling jumpy.

"let me see! Let me seee!" Cagalli Hibiki never felt this excited in her entire life.

The two young ladies sat down on one of the empty tables in the lounge and browsed through the photos. Aisha kept her word when she said she wouldnt expose their names(Miriallia and Cagalli's) on the magazine. The SEEDs fandom must be squirming in jealousy now, wondering who those lucky girls were. HAH.

"Oh Milly doesn't look like Milly at all! I never realized that" Lacus said pointing at Miriallia's solo shot.

They admired each others looks and continued telling each other that the person on the magazine didn't seem like them at all. "I don't look...HEY! WHO PUT TOOK THIS?" Her amber eyes fell on the photo inserted in the shoot. Lacus smiled "That's cute!"

Cagalli stared at the photo eating up one-fourth of the page. It was a picture of her and Athrun. Obviously it was taken somewhere low because of the angle. The closeness between them were clearly taken and the tree wasn't that visible instead the clear open sky stood as their background. They kind look like they were floating in the air if it weren't for the grass.

She remembered clearly when this happened during her shoot. She nearly slipped down the hill because of her wedges but Athrun's hands were quick and caught her immediately and drawing her close to him for a few seconds. Who knew a camera was able to quickly take this shot. Under the photo was a credit.

_Photo taken by: MH_

"MH?" Lacus read and looked at her blonde friend and giving her a knowing smile.

"Miriallia Haw you are so dead" Cagalli groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>(3)<strong>"Achoo" the auburn haired photographer sneezed as she adjusted the umbrella lightings.

"Are you alright?" Rusty asked

"I'm fine sir!" She replied before running to her Camera and attaching the lenses.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Another chapter done. I almost died trying to figure out how to describe the brides' dresses. I hope it did turn out well. and Basically, Miriallia got her Rusty to teach her further about photography because of Athrun and Cagalli's photo. LOL I hope you guys liked today's chapter. <strong>

_**Note:**_

_**(1)Aisha didn't actually have a surname in the series so I had to use her VA surname ;; Vivian Hsu the singer of MOMENT (2nd OP)**_

_**(2)If you guys could recall Andy said those word to Cagalli in Episode 18 of GSEED. Lol I just felt like putting it there ;; I hope you guys don't mind.**_

_**(3)In my country there's this belief that if you sneeze, someone's talking about you. XD**_

**Please tell me your thoughts about this chapters and send me reviews. I'll be waiting for them /heartspams. See you guys next chapter! **

**Freyris. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **This week is midterm week and tomorrow is the last day! I hope I passed my exams. I had to type this fic during my break time. I was overwhelmed with the reviews so I decided to updated earlier! Today's chapter will be a little shorter than the past few chapters. BUT expect long ones soon! Today's chapter is more focused with **SEED and their dorkiness** lol I hope you guys like it! BTW I'll be posting a short profile of the characters at the end of this chapter just to keep you guys on track.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><em><strong>10. Idol Rivalry!<strong>_

Cagalli tossed and turned on her bed. She dug her head under the pillow with a loud grunt and covers her ears. The loud music from her neighbor is driving her nuts. She balled her fist and rose up from her bed with every blonde strand sicking out everywhere. This was not the best way to wake this blonde up especially when she's been lacking sleep for days and hoping to get a decent one today now that her finals had just finished.

She stomped towards her window and slid it open with a bang. "YOU BRAT! ITS JUST 7 AM IN THE MORNING. STOP WAKING PEOPLE UP AND LET THEM SLEEP!" She screamed on top of her lungs at her red headed neighbors.

"NO WAY" replied the red headed girl who was in her early teens. She had her hair up in a pigtails and increased the volume, slightly banging her head with the music. Cagalli was about to snap and give her a piece of her mind when she heard Lunamaria calling Meyrin.

"Meyrin! Cagalli is right! Lower the volume and use your headset for petesake! Cagalli is not the only neighbor you are driving nuts" Her older sister said peeking out the kitchen window. A few more neighbors across them were complaining the same thing lately.

"You win this time Hibiki" Meyrin pointed at her grabbing her radio from their garden and walking back in the house.

Lunamaria smiled apologetically at Cagalli before following her younger sister.

The blonde messed her disarrayed hair in frustration and launched herself on her bed again. Now she can't fall asleep. "ugh that brat"

The Hawkes were Hibiki's new neighbors. They moved next door a few months earlier. Her mom and the Hawke's got a long very well except for Cagalli and their youngest daughter Meyrin. Meyrin Hawke was about 15 years old and didn't like Cagalli because she refused to help Meyrin to get a personal autograph from SEEDs Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato. On the brighter note. Lunamaria Hawke, the eldest child who was two years older than Meyrin and 2 years younger than Cagalli seemed to get along with her just fine.

Via sets a hot plate of eggs and bacon on their table as she heard heavy steps descending down the stairs and her daughter entering the dinning room with a scowl on her face. She laughs at her and motioned her to eat breakfast.

"Yelling like that will wake the whole neighborhood up Cagalli" her mother chided, opening the television.

"It's that brat's fault anyway" Cagalli said in defense "I would still be asleep if she didn't have to blast her radio in high volume...right under my window."

Her mother laughed "Let her be"

_-and here we have a new song hitting the chart! Shooting Star by G-wings!_

"A new band again?" Cagalli wondered out loud watching at the television as she ate her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Yzak rolls his cobalt blue eyes as he watched his television. "What is with this G-wings suddenly popping out of now where?" He asked sounding so cocky.<p>

"Seems like a new group" Athrun replied apathetic as he continued tinkering with a small gadget.

"They look young not like you Yzak" Dearka commented as he threw his towel on his shoulder. "Will be using your shower best friend!"

"Screw you!...And why are you guys in my house!" The platinum haired bassist yelled finally noticing that the whole group has decided to stay over at the Joules without him realizing it till this morning.

"Your mom let us in last night and is it wrong to ask for a small quality time together?" Kira asked popping out from the sofa hugging the throw pillow teasing Yzak and testing his patience again.

"Go to hell Yamato" Yzak Joule threw his hands in the air irritated and mentally noted to himself that he should talk to his mom about letting his other bandmates stay over as they please. So much for a peace and quiet time on their day off.

_"-oh and we plan on owning SEED soon."_

_"and rank 1 on the music chart for weeks"_

Yzak stopped on his track and turned a heel back to the living room where Kira and Athrun's attention was directed to their flat screen plasma TV. Catching more interest in the newly formed five member band group than the things they were occupied with earlier.

_"So what makes you guys different from SEEDs?"asks the young host._

_The brown haired boy smirked "SEEDs play a good music but we can play better and we have more varieties and We have our own keyboardist" He said as the camera focused on a smaller boy with light blonde hair. He gave a small wave and performed a glissando and a few chords on his keyboard._

_"and we're still fresh" added the young chocolate haired boy with a long braided hair._

"Wow" Kira, who was now sitting straight on the sofa had a serious face on his face "Aren't they too full of themselves for begginers?"

Athrun shrugged his shoulders and continued his project. Yzak could only nodded in agreement with Kira

* * *

><p>"I swear! How conceited can they get?" Obviously, Miriallia wasn't pleased with the new group as well. She was pointing her chopsticks everywhere as she vented out her frustrations slash anger towards them. "Dearka said they'll be owning these brats soon"<p>

"How did you know Dearka said that?" Lacus asked as she forked the last of her sausages.

"Huh?"Miriallia's anger subsided immediately and looked at her two friends innocently "Did I say Dearka?I didn't say Dearka" She laughed which only earned her two weird stares from her blonde and pink haired friend.

"Are you two talking or see-ing each other?"Cagalli asked sounding like an interogating officer.

"W-What!No way! I just saw it in the internet! Yeah in the internet!" Miriallia cried in defense waving her two hands denying _everything_.

"Really?" Lacus pressed on, Miriallia nodded in reply "Really? Really?" She asked again and Miriallia nodded and ate her Egg roll.

Lacus and Cagalli shared a short knowing look for a few seconds and nodded. It would be hard to extract things about them (Dearka and Miriallia) at times like this so they decided to leave it and enjoy the remains of their lunch together. After eating Lacus suddenly suggests that they should check out what this group was made of and if they really have something to brag about. Miriallia agrees and Cagalli could only sigh and ask Shiho for help because she was getting dragged into something crazy again. Sadly, Shiho was working so she didn't have time to play around.

* * *

><p>In a span of 2 week, G-wings had established a fanclub and nearly capatured all of the teen's hearts. Fangirls who stood together as one before were separated into two groups. One were the ever loyal fans of SEEDs and the other one were the fangirls who jumped into the other fandom and currently waging an internet fanwar.<p>

SEEDs drummer, Dearka Elsman was browsing through comments and shoutouts posted in one of the internet textboards he was lurking in _" hah i bet SEEDs getting pissed right now"_ Dearka read aloud infront of his laptop scrolling down from the long list of comments. _"Wufei has smaller forehead than Athrun Zala!"_ the blonde drummer exploded in fits of laughter while Athrun stopped scribbling on the paper and glowered at Dearka. "I swear Athrun this is the first time someone noticed your forehead for a long time "He clutched his stomach laughing which earned him a pillow from the three members and a "Shut up!" from Yzak who was deep in thought.

Athrun Zala indeed has a big forhead. Well, not that a bit over the average. It was kind of an asset says his mother and that he looked cute...even smart! But Athrun thinks otherwise. He was thankful he had fringes to cover them up and still look good. "Get a life Dearka"

"Oh oh! "Dearka snickered waving a hand at them looking like an old woman who was enjoying herself with gossips."here's a good one!"He said reading another comment aloud _"SEEDs Kira Yamato looked like he needed to go the bathroom when he had a crying scene in Haro"_ Apparently, Dearka Elsman is having the time of his life with all the crazy comments these people were saying against them. They sounded like confessions. You know like those confessions going around in the internet these days a.k.a at tumblr written by anonymous fans.

"Let me have that!"Kira grabbed the laptop from Dearka's lap and scrolled down the website. There were comments against each group, each group and each member as well"that vocalist from g-wings doesnt have any fashion sense"he read and shrugged "They may have a pianist but that doesn't give any more plus points. SEED rocks"

"Here's a nice one" He smiled "_Dearka Elsman defies all possible gravity in the world with his weird hairstyle" He snickered._

"Hey! My hair does not defy gravity!"He yelled in defense and touched his blonde hair.

"_Yzak Joule no matter how I look at him looks like my grandfather sheesh. Go get a dye please"_

"Shut up Yamato!"

"Hey! Even Mwu has something going on here" Athrun said peeking at the laptop Kira was reading pointing at the screen. The four of them peered at the computer and read the comment at the same time.

_23094. SEEDs Manager is Hot. nuff said._

It read. The four of them fell silent for a few seconds and then bursted out laughing. Unknown to any of them, their manager was getting fans as well however they were cut short when their manager, Mwu La Flagga entered their dressing room with a crumpled paper in his hand.

"What up with you?" Yzak asked arching a brow at their furious manager.

"Your rank at the weekly chart is decending! You're getting overthrown by kids" He growled slamming the weekly chart report on the coffee table nearly spilling the soda on it.

Never in their whole idol life had they seen their manager Mwu La Flaga this furious. Well, maybe a few times already like when Dearka and Athrun made their scandal quite very juicy.

"What happend?" Mister Forehead, I mean, Athrun asked manager his eyebrows furrowing.

"Those blasted kids are owning the ranks one by one with their new gained a lot of fans within a month or so. I just can't believe this!" Mwu pulled his hair in frustrations.

"Stressing yourself out like this again Mwu will not resolve anything"Kira sighed and turned to his band mates "So any plans?"

"I say we dig dirt!" Dearka said flicking his hair defying gravity back and then springing back up.

"THAT'S CHILDPLAY!"Yzak replied tapping his foot on the floor. "How about we get to know our enemy first then we attack?" He smirked.

That sounds a like a good idea? Not.

* * *

><p>"So tell me why are we dressed up in weird suspicious costumes" Athrun sighed as he wore his sunglasses and pulling up the collar of his coat up as people cast weird glances at them and running away. A child even cried when Yzak motioned him to move, scaring the poor kid.<p>

"Shh!" Dearka shushed him and hid behind their life sized cardboard standee that were casted away in the corner when the G-winds standee arrived.

"How is stalking relevant to knowing your enemy?" Kira asked slightly annoyed.

Yzak nudged him to quiet down "Don't you know the art of war Yamato? Art of war says if you want to know your enemy you have to monitor their behavior!" sounding confident as ever.

"Yzak, I think you got it all wrong!" Athrun slapped his forehead. "Monitor them not stalk them! Those two are different! Sheesh!"

They've been following G-winds around for a couple of hours now. The new boys had this unique routine of roaming the Music stores around the city for a short autograph signing event and they've been tagging along figuring out how and why are they doing this. Dearka who was miraculously holding a CD in his hand was studying the CD cover of the 5 teenagers.

"Maybe I should try doing this pose sometimes" Dearka said making a weird ..not-so-sexy pose as Duo was doing.

Kira shuddered "Gross Dearka" He pulled up his face mask and nudged his bandmate to stop already because it was giving him the creeps.

Once again the boys started moving out when G-wings went to the next Music Store across the street. Fans were following them everywhere waving posters for them to sign and etc etc.

"Man, their screams seems to be louder compared to ours"Dearka protested Mwu smacked him in the head "Don't get discourage now idiot!" He said

"I'm going to head there and take a closer look. You guys stay out of the publics eye and stay here" He said not that he was concern they might get recognize rather they might get in trouble because they looked really really suspicious.

While they watch Mwu squeeze himself into the crowd, the boys notice three girls clad in their high school uniforms wearing caps, snooping around the boundary of the fans piling up. They observed them as they looked around and walked to the other side. The first two girls walked ahead while the other stopped to pick up something when one of them sprinted towards her.

"Watch out!"

Kira yelled pulling the female out of the way as a rushing motorcycle swept by. The female's cap fell off revealing blonde locks falling on her shoulder and nearly teary eyed stunned.

"Cagalli!" Her two friends yelled calling her.

Cagalli had a tight grip on Kira's coat and was shaking. "It's alright Cagalli" He shushed her, patting her head lightly.

"Hmm?" The other female a.k.a Lacus stepped a bit closer to the suspicious man holding her friend and grinned. Kira tried to hide his face when he remembered he knew the girls in front of him. "No use in hiding there now Mr. Kira" She winked. Cagalli's eyes widened when she heard Kira's name from Lacus and looked up. Up close it really was Kira, even if he had a face mask on, his eyes and hair under his cap made it a dead give away.

The remaining 3 members of the band ran after Kira and Dearka gave a small wave of course not to Cagalli or Lacus but to Miriallia who had a beret on."Hey!"

"T-thanks. I owe you one Kira" Cagalli said softly, calming down a bit.

"Nice move there Kira" Athrun patted Kira at the back and looked at Cagalli who was still shock. If Kira had not dashed out to pull her out of the way and She had continued to pick up the now soiled mini plushie on the floor... it isn't going to be a pretty scene.

"So why are you wearing uhm...uniforms" Yzak pointed at their clothesHe was a bit familiar with these people. A bit since they worked in a photoshoot once together."Trying to fit with the youngsters?" he kidded

Cagalli glared at Yzak " I could ask the same question to you. What's up with those scary outfits?"

"It's not scary!" the albino barked in defense, Cagalli raised a brow.

Kira chuckled and broke the two apart "Alright, alright. It is scary" he concluded and Yzak rolled his eyes.

"So what are a couple of university students wearing highschool uniforms anway?" Athrun turned to them wondering.

Miriallia stepped up and grinned at him. "Figuring out what's so good about this G-wings"

"US TOO!" Dearka chimed in and high fived with Miriallia.

"Come on guys, they're making a move" Yzak said walking ahead of them. Comepletely forgetting what their manager instructed them earlier. Stay where they are beacuse they distract too much attention.

"Aren't they too suspicious?" Cagalli asked as the four members tag along behind them.

Lacus sighed and scratched her head. Truth be told yes they do, with those long trench coats, scarfs, face masks, cap and shades they do look alittle bit off fashion and stand out. Lacus now being a fashion icon couldn't stand their clothes and dragged them into one of the clothing stores.

"A friend of mind works here go get decent clothes before we turn you guys over to the police for looking suspicious" She said shoving a couple of clothes on their chests.

within 30 minutes the had a complete quick fashion make over from a suspicious looking bunch to a...group of nerds.

The blonde clutched her stomach as she fell back on the small couch and laughing her head off the four young idols. They all had a pair of swirly nerdy glasses, a black blazer, slacks and tie uniform. Athrun had his bangs tied up showing much of his shiny forehead to his dismay. Kira was able to keep his hairstyle. Dearka who was having fun rubbing Athrun's forehead had a beret one while Yzak had a bakers boy cap on.

"Guys, can I just have normal cap instead of this" Fan's favorite Athrun Zala covered his forehead and lightly blushed in embarassment.

"You look cute with that forehead Athrun"Cagalli commented snickering. "Keep that look on"

A smile crept on his face and moved forward tie-ing her fringes up similar to his "There! We can look cute and stupid together" Athrun inches away from her face, his hand moving fast tieing her hair up in a jiffy. Cagalli a blush warm her cheeks and yank the tie off her head and fixed her fringes down and turning around. "Alright alright you can get a cap!" she said immediately and fumbled with the seams of her blouse

The remaining members of the group observed them in silent. When Athrun noticed the quiet atmosphere he scratched his head "Shouldn't we be going now?" he asked lamely

Lacus snapped back and tug Kira's tie on last time and patted it. "There you go "She smiled "I'll tell Sai you guys are buying these "

"I-i'll be outside waiting for everyone" Cagalli grabbed her sling bag and walked out of the store first leaving the remaining people inside confused.

Cagalli slapped her face with her two hands lightly and shooked her head. She placed a hand on her chest feeling her heart still racing. "That was too close" She mumbled.

"Cagalli?" Miriallia stepped out of the store looking around and found her leaning on the wall waiting patiently for them "Let's go! We can still make it to the mini concert they're holding in the park"

"Wow, they really are showing off huh" Yzak said, annoyed.

Looking more normal compared to earlier they tried to look for the park where they were holding G-winds concert and when they found them they immediately spotted their manager who was singing along with the song.

When they finished their set list, Heero, the lead vocalist makes an announcement. "We've been hiding something from everyone" he says. A wave of "what" and "eh"'s were heard from the fans. Everyone was feeling nervous especially the G-wings fans

"Are they going to disband?" Miriallia asked hoping for something like that to come along the announcement.

"One time big time?" Lacus added in the questions forming in every single person in the park.

Heero smiled at them and cleared his throat "I suppose our director could do the surprise announcement than me" he chuckled.

"OMG!" Dearka screamed as Rau Le Creuset climbed up the stage with a grin on his face. Looking cool in his white corporate attire.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" Yzak yelled. Fans turned their head to find SEED dressed up in a weird costume. Rau's laughter were heard from the speakers and brushed his light blonde hair. "Oh looks like we have special guests" He chuckles. Mwu was about to answer back when Rau begins to speak again.

"It's a good thing you guys are here then" He starts "Let's get to the point shall we? Ladies and Gentlemen from now on, G-wings and SEEDs " their director casted a look at the pre-debuted members behind him and to the SEED members before continuing "are under the same agency now. These boys seniors now are the SEED." He announced.

The fans voices were incomprehendable. Whether they were cries of disappointment, cheers, happiness they all didn't know. Rau Le Creuset just dropped an unexpectable bomb.

"A healthy rivalry is nice between the two bands but I do hope everyone can work together as a team under the same agency" Rau added.

That's Rau Le Cruseut for you. Totally unpredicatable. Always full of surprises.

"We would like our seniors to have a special encore performance for today's live show, if its fine by you"Heero requests. Suddenly haters were gone and everyone from the fans were chanting for SEED. Mwu rushes to the stunned members and gave them a light shove

"Hey! Give them a good show. Play some medley Come on!"

Before the Kira and his band mates knew it they were already standing on the stage and the fans were staring at them waiting for them.

"A-1,2,3 4!" Dearka tapped his drumsticks against each other and started hitting his precussion instrument, Athrun started strumming his guitar with Yzak and playing an instrumental music waiting for Kira to come back to earth.

SEEDs vocalist snaps back and scratches his head "uhhm" Kira pulls out his nerdy glasses, showing his amethyst eyes sparkling brightly against the spotlight and holds the mic, his idol chara switched on "Sorry for the weird outfit anyway, I hope everyone enjoys our special medley! Hit it!" He smiled as he starts singing their very first song ever since they were formed: _SEED_ followed by their ballad single _Haro_ then _DESTINY_ and a couple more b-side songs. The four members looked like they were shining and having fun. Fans were jumping up and down, waving their glowsticks as the night fell.

"Alright one more song!"Kira said as they finished their medley. Dearka starts drumming followed by Athrun and Yzak."Wooh! Haro Rock Version!"

A jumpier version of Haro (since Haro was a ballad type) started playing and a few lyrics were changed courtesy of Athrun. A wave of cheers erupted from the fans again as they listened to SEED. Kira and Athrun started fooling around while singing and Kira was doing an air guitar with Athrun and Dearka and Yzak were smiling at each other before changing the beat to another song. Kira ushered G-wings to join them and they start to sing along, their blonde pianist, Quattro standing up and joining in and was able to match the music and accompanying it with his keyboard.

Lacus clapped her hands with the beat and smiles her baby blue eyes never looking away from Kira. "In the end SEED is still the best"

Without a word Miriallia and Cagalli nods in agreement their eyes focused on the stage as well.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL I hope you guys didn't get bored and I am sorry I had to include Gundam Wing chara here but I hope you guys don't mind. XD Regarding Meyrin and Luna I decided to put them there just for fun because I needed a neighbor and slightly changed Meyrin's original age too. As I was saying the reviews shocked me because they increased. I was really really happy. Fangirl:Declassified is about to reach 50 (hopefully more) reviews. YEY! It may be small but it's really going to make me happy. Today we get to see more hints about each pairing minus Yzak. But don't fret. Next Chapter would be *~FUN~* fufufufu~ <strong>

_**Preview:**_

_**"Kira..."**_

_**"huh?"**_

_**"Just call me Kira"**_

_**"I'm... uh yeah sorry"**_

_**"I was hoping you had a motorcycle or car"**_

**Please send me love and reviews! I'll be waiting~ /heartspams. **

**as mentioned earlier here's a short bio about the characters**

**CHARACTER BIO**

**Cagalli Hibiki**

Age: 19 (2nd yr University Student)

Family: Via Hibiki

**Lacus Clyne**

Age:19 (2nd yr University Student/Model)

Family: Seigel Clyne

**Miriallia Haw**

Age: 19 (2nd yr University Student)

Family: Mr and Mrs. Haw

**Shiho Hahnenfuss**

Age: 20 (DJ at Kaguya Radio Station)

**Kira Yamato**

Age: 19 (2nd yr University Student)

**Athrun Zala**

Age: 19 (2nd yr University Student)

**Dearka Elsman**

Age: 20 (3rd yr University Student)

**Yzak Joule**

Age: 20 (3rd yr University Student)

Family: Ezalia Joule

**if you guys notice I didn't put everyone with a family. Those with family indicated will might/probably have an appearance in this fic.

**See you guys next chapter!**

**Freyris**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **First and foremost, Happy Birthday to our most lovable twins Kira and Cagalli! Yeeey! So in commemoration of their birthday here's the special chapter for them (although sad to say Cagalli's going to appear not until next chapter) Today's chapter is more of the **YzakShiho and KiraLacus.** Thank you so much for the lovely reviews guys!

**Fate Camiswhil**: Just like you I started watching GUNDAM series because of Wing LOL I like.. no love Quatre and Duo LOL XD and no, Meyrin doesn't have a big role here other than being a pesky neighbor to Cagalli XD Expect more from Rau that is the only thing I can say for now /winks

**Saika Haww Elsman** : I do apologize for the lack of DeaMiri last chapter but don't worry there will be! Although not for this chapter since I focused more on YzakShiho and KiraLacus 83

**Magus-15IchiGo: **You'll find out who were the talking in the preview today! Yeey! LOL i do hope you like it!

**elgnis rekresreb**: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and yes the members can put in crazy ideas like that time to time just for fun and maybe pull a few more stunts or so just kidding.

asucagafan: Here's the next chapter I do hope you like it and thank you for reviewing!

**Flay Joule: ** Lol a FlayxYzak would be a really nice but awkward pairing. I do tend to put slight implications in the pairing although they are veru minimal since I'm more of the YzakShiho team here. I could probably or MAYBE squeeze in another FlayxYzak interaction in the next few chapters or so.

*****NOTE**: For this chapter please be reminded that everything that happens to the characters all occurs in 1 day.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><em><strong>11. Idol's are humans as well part 1<strong>_

Another boring free from work-school related day today and the young pink haired model enjoyed her time alone at the usual cafe she and her friends had been hanging out ever since she could remember. This cafe held a lot of memories for her. Other than those fun memories with her friends, this was also the place she dumped her first boyfriend who should not be named or even bothered with and those exciting and heart exploding moments when they see SEED sitting next to their table hidden from the paparazzi.

It's been nearly two years and a half now. Soon they'll be graduating college and working full time. Man, time sure flies so fast huh? It was fortunate that in their college, majority of the courses would only last for 3 years since they had a trisemester calendar. It made things easier and harder in both ways. Nevertheless, she still felt happy. Nearly 3 years now when she and Miriallia first encountered SEED as well. They were buying snacks in the convinience store when the cashier lady was playing a song. A song from their indie single: SEED. And the two of them were immediately drawn into it and that marked the start of fangirling over SEED. Who would have thought they would end up getting _THIS_ close to them and act friendly towards each other.

Before they would wake up at wee hours and surf the net for information about SEED, chat on the phone and talk about them, line up for hours just to see them and buy their CD, ask for autographs, talk about them every single minute, scream their heads out over them uncontrollably but now they had them as _friends_. Somehow Lacus, Miriallia and yes, Cagalli outgrew those activities and acted more mature in fandom. It was not that she had lost interest in SEED or to someone in the group but instead she learned how to deal with fandom in a different manner. Given the priveledge to work with SEED were just plus points to her.

Lacus fished out her planner from her bag and gasp. Today was her father's birthday. She had to get him a good present and was in dire need of help with shopping. She mailed her friends asking her to join her for lunch and shopping. However it seemed like the two of them were busy.

_Sorry! I have something to attend to today, don't think I can make it. Professor Ade is asking me to go meet one of his friends for my OJT. Give Uncle Seigel a hug for me? Happy Birthday to him_, read the mail from Cagalli

_Oh maaan, I'd love to go shopping with you today Lacus but I don't think I can make it. I have something to do today. I am so sorry. Happy Birthday to Uncle anyway. I'll make it up to you! promise! xoxo_ read the mail from Miriallia

So that concludes it. She was shopping alone. sucks to be lonely. She sighed and put on her earpiece on her ear. Just recently,Shiho got another timeslot for her show early in the afternoon. Lacus makes it a point to listen to her radioshow everyday because not only she is her friend but she's really a good DJ and plays good music too.

_"I told you Joule. It isn't like that!"Shiho growled_

_"Its like this. I know I'm right. I'm always right" Yzak growled back slamming his fist on the table._

On more reason why Lacus enjoyed listening to DJ Housenka is Yzak. They argue in the show. A lot. Yzak was a weekly guest in the show and is always in a debate with Shiho whether its something big or fiction or even up to the smallest randomest thing. More or less hey argue about everything. Thus, the debate and such. Today they were arguing about the featured sculpture in the television and were arguing about how it really looked.

_"Oh we have a caller! Let's go ask him or her about the sculpture white-y"Shiho says as a red light lits up on her controls and she opens the phone line "Hello?"_

_A chuckle was heard on the other line. "You idiot why are you calling here?"Suddenly yells the platinum haired idol, reconizing that chuckle. It was no other than Dearka Elsman and his infamous chuckle that always and forever pisses Yzak._

_"Seriously guys, you fight like husband and wife" Dearka comments on the other line._

_A few seconds of silent were heard in the studio before Yzak and Shiho retaliates "We are not!" they say. Shiho kicks his foot and Yzak makes a small ow._

_"don't copy me!"_

_"Who's copying you? Don't copy me!"_

_"I'm not copying you. You are!"_

_"no you!"Yzak yells in the booth and Dearka laughs again "Idiot, if you're calling us just to make fun of us I'm cutting the line off"_

_"W-wait Yz-"_

_Shiho cuts the line and sighs "Okay next song is High and Might Colors latest song! This one is for our dear friend who's a die hard fan. Here you go"_

_"As I was saying Caterpillar...Hey! don't go playing music when-" and the music starts cutting of Yzak_

Lacus snickered as she walked towards the department store while listening to their radioshow. Dearka calling the show made it more interesting. She tied her long pink hair up to a pony and walked inside the department store. While listening to HaMC she browsed through the necktie section and thought ties would be a good gift to his father.

"I wonder which one is better "She thought tapping her chin. "Can I see the red and pink tie please?"

The sales lady nodded her head once and gave her the two ties to choose from. Lacus held the ties up in each hand and turned around to a better lighting and hitting someone by accident.

"Oh my I am so sorry"She gasped lowering her hand and then smiles "Oh!"

The young man touched his head and turn to the owner of the voice and can't help but smile as well. "Hi!" He greets behind his face mask.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Mr. Kira" Lacus giggles as she place down the ties on the glass cabinet.

"Shopping?" He asked to which Lacus nodded. She pointed at the green tie and examined it closedly.

"can I ask you a question?"

Kira nodded and moved closer to her "Ask away"

"Which do you think is better?"she asks showing him the ties she was choosing from. She had a troubled look on her face and was really having a hard time in picking up what color was the best for a tie.

"I think the red one's pretty nice"Kira says pointing at the red tie in the middle. "Why do you need a tie?" He asked curiously. Lacus laughed.

"It's actually for my father" She replies as she gives back the two ties and asks the sales lady to wrap the necktie up before paying it. "It's his birthday today."

"Happy Birthday then"Kira chuckles fixing his face mask up and sneezing

"Are you sick?" Lacus eyes looked at him worriedly but Kira shook his head and replied "Not realy, It's just a small cold. Nothing serious. I think I caught it from Athrun though" He laughed. Lacus laughs as well and excuses herself for a few minutes to pay for the item.

Kira observes his pinkhaired friend at the counter and couldn't help but smile. He was lucky enough Mwu granted them a dayoff. Yzak was just guesting for Shiho and he could have his break. They badly needed one right now. When Lacus returned she flashed a small smile at him and held his hand.

"Thank you for helping me today Mr. Kira. You were a great help."She smiles and glances at her clock "Well, um.. I have to go now" She said before turning around and walking away.

Kira's mind scrambled thinking of a word to reply but instead he called her name as she started walking away from him. "Lacus!"

"Yes?"

The young brunette fumbled with his words and scratched his head. "Are you free today?" He said lamely

"Hmm?"

"I mean, are you in a rush? I uhh.. thought...um.."He panicked looking for the right words to come out. Kira Yamato has never asked a girl out so he didn't know how to say it.

"I am free" She smiles "But only 'till 7 in the evening"

The angels must have been on Kira's side today. He wanted to scream a loud yes but decided to keep it in his head and nodded instead. Kira laughed and walked along her side and decided to have lunch together at the food court saying he knows a good stall. His pink haired companion nods her head and motions them to go.

Eating with Lacus was one of the happiest days of Kira. It reminded him of his days when they were shooting for their movie. They shared a lot of stories and back then he was unsure whether he liked Lacus or just admired her. Today he thought maybe he should figure out which of the two was it. Admiration or Like or something even more deeper. Their constant meet up weren't a big help at all. Its either her friends were with her or there were staffs around. Today he was with her alone and this was the right time to confirm _everything_.

After eating in a mediterrean food. Lacus thank him for treating her for lunch. "You know, Cagalli would love to eat here. Kabab is her favorite food"

"Really?"

Lacus nodded "You should see her eat 5 plates of Kebab in 10 minutes! It's really... " she laughed "something"

Kira smiles under his face mask"Maybe we should bring her here sometimes where are your friends anyway?"

They walked on a slow pace as they exited the food court "Oh, they're kinda busy right now. Cagalli's meeting an important person in Genesis Studio and Miriallia is busy with something"She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Kira nodded his head feeling empathetic towards her. He caught a glint of disappointment when Lacus was talking about her friends and thought of something to cheer her up. "Say Lacus?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever tried playing in a game center?" He inquired.

"Game center? You mean like a Casino?"Lacus eyes slowly widened. She looked a little dumbfound at him while he chuckled.

Kira shooked his head a little and held her hand "Come on, let's have a little fun" He said dragging her to a game center a.k.a Arcade center "Looks like you haven't played much here yet huh?" He asked as Lacus moved closer to him as they entered an unfamiliar place to her.

"Yeah, I guess" She says as she turned her head left to right seeing different boxes with huge screens glued on it with video games in it."So what do you want to play?"Kira asked as he got his card for the games.

"I..."she looked around and seemed confused" I'm not sure "

"Maybe let's try something a little fun and easy first then. How does air hockey sound to you?" In the end Kira got no response from the pink princess and just pulled her to the game table. Lacus stood on the other while Kira on the opposite.

"How does this game work Mr. Kira?" she asked innocently. Kira felt like he was with a child for a second but he wasn't bother about it and found her innocence really cute and adorable. "You see this thing that looks like a stamp?" He said raising up a circular object with a handle in the middle "This is called a mallet or pusher and that flat huge token like thing is a puck" He explained. Lacus nodded absorbing everything he was teaching her. "The goal is to not to let your opponent shoot the puck on the hole"He said pointing at the hole on her table infront of her "Or else I get a score" She nodded again "More or less Lacus, you need to defend your hole and shoot the puck into the opponents hole"

"Alright. I think I get that" Lacus smiles "Shall we?" Kira nods and holds the puck in place and pushes it to the other end lightly.

Lacus slides her mallet gently pushing the puck straight back at Kira and scores. She laughs "I got a point"

"Aw maan" Kira whined. Truth is he was going easy on her. He wanted her to laugh and smile since she looked a little down. He wanted her to have fun...with him. Soon they were playing several games. Lacus was surprisingly good at car racing and beaten Kira twice fair and square. Kira was trying hard to catch up with her but Lacus perfectly drove along the sharp curves in the dirt road while he ended at the gutter. They played House of the Dead in which Lacus ended up screaming when the zombies approached her screen. Then they went to play bowling in which Kira accidentally drops the ball on his foot. Luckily he didn't get injured but it did hurt so much that they had to sit for a few minutes to ease the pain.

The games that Lacus enjoyed the most was the Dance Dance Revo. Who would have thought she could follow the steps in a split second and be one with the beat. Kira on the other hand almost got his foot tangled with the steps. Lacus wanted to enter the small Karaoke booth but all the mini rooms were occupied by different kinds of people: from a loner(people emo-ing/heartbroken)to couples, friends and family. So they ended up playing the UFO crane.

Kira noticed how fixated Lacus baby blue eyes were on the Pink circular plushie. It had black beady eyes and flappy ears that goes off on top. "Want me to get that for you?"he asked fishing out a coin from his pocket.

"Are you sure? It looks hard"

"Nonsense" Kira approached the machine and slid the coin in the slot. The crane started to move on top of the huge plushie and lower down to clamp it. It got caught ...and it slipped. KIra slid another coin but the results were still the same.

"Aww" Lacus sighed.

"One more time"

Before Lacus knew it. Kira was dedicating his time to get that plushie for her. He had spent several coins already and he was really running out of coins now. He noticed the plushie had a tag on it and fire starts to burn in his eyes. "I think I know how to get you" he thought, grinning like a mad man. Once again the crane moves along the top and stops on top of the plushie. Kira moves the crane a little and the crane scoops up the plushie by the tag.

"You got it!"Lacus screamed for joy, clasping her hands together.

Kira bends down to collect his prize and hand the huge pink ball to her. "Here's Mr. Pink" He laughs giving the huge ball plushie a name. Mr. Pink because the ball plushie was color pink.

"That's a cute name Mr. Kira"She giggles hugging the plushie.

"Kira"

"huh"Lacus looks up him. Kira removes his face mask and smiles at her. The smile that Lacus secretly loves to see.

"Just call me Kira"He says softly.

Lacus nods her head and does the unthinkable. Kira eyes widened in shock as he felt something warm press on his cheeks and a small smack sound echoing in his ear. Lacus stepped back and buried her face on the plushie embarrassed with the kiss. "Thanks K-Kira...for cheering me up" She says with her face pressed on the pink plushie, afraid her blush wouldn't subside yet.

Kira smiles touch his cheeks and smiles. For a second he felt like he was in heaven or something. "_Achoo_" He suddenly sneezed which earned him a giggling Lacus who still had her face hidden on the plushie.

"S-sorry"Kira mumbles and places his face mask on. "Uhm...Do you still have any games you want to play? We still have time you know"

Lacus lifts up her head and surely she was still beet red but Kira didn't mind. She looked around and spotted a booth at a corner. She didn't know they had those in the arcade aswell. She holds the plushie with one hand and holds Kira's on the other. "Let's go there?"

"What's that?"

**(1)**"A photobooth. You know sticker photo?" Lacus explained.

They entered the booth and slid 3 coins in the slot. This time Kira was the one dumbfound. Lacus smiles and prepares everything on the touch screen. The white lights surrounding the screen were huge and blinding but it always had a pretty effect when the photos are taken. The lights always brightens up the picture thus giving the people a flawless glowing effect. "Just look at the camera and smile" She said pointing at the screen. Throughout the mini photo session in the booth Kira and Lacus made several weird shots and a few normal photos. After their photos were taken they transferred to the other side of the booth where they were able to design the pictures they took. Lacus giggles as she placed a poop on Kira's head while Kira placed a crown on Lacus's hair. Soon they had the photos printed out and looked at it together.

"Oh, I like this photo"Lacus said pointing at the last picture in which Lacus was holding Mr. Pink and outstretching her arms with it. Kira on the other hand was winking and had a funny face like he got punched on the face. On the picture was written _Haro Mr. Pink! Thank you Mr. K! _

* * *

><p>Things in Kaguya Radio Station seems to be on fire. Miguel sighed as the two started squabbling again. This time they were arguing because of Dearka's sort of sudden prank call.<p>

"Can't you tell your friend to stop calling the show and embarassing me?"Shiho screamed in frustration.

"Look woman, I can't control what he does and even if i do tell him that he will still not listen to me. Also! you're not the only one embarassed here! Don't forget that!"

"Whatever!"

"Whatever your face. Shouldn't your team be the one to filter the callers before they go live?"

"We don't filter people here! We give everyone a chance to talk on air" Shiho stomps her feet annoyed.

"Well maybe now you should. I wouldn't want my career ending because of _you_" Yzak eyebrow twitched pointing at her.

"Are you insinuating we are in a _relationship_?"Shiho sounded pissed now.

"Well your fans did!"

"Don't drag my fans in this mess" Shiho wanted to pull her hair...or Yzaks hair for this matter in complete frustration and anger. Shiho wanted to flip tables.

Nicol scratched his head and looked at Miguel who tried to occupy himself with something else other than watching the two fight infront of them. Every week it's like this. They fight about everything. "Their arguments just keeps on escalating into another level huh?" the green haired young man smiles as the two continued to exchange words, clearly still amused with the two hosts.

"Why can't this two just get together" Miguel groaned as he pressed another button on the control booth. Obviously, their arguments weren't ending yet so he took the liberty to play as much as commercials and songs until the two cool down a bit. Which also meant more job to do.

"I swear Joule the last person I want to get stuck with is you!" and Shiho walked out...again. This is like the nth time she did this. She needed a place to cool her head down a bit because if not she would have thrown things at Yzak and the rest.

"No one's asking you to stay with me!"Yzak hollers before plopping down the chair and rubbing his face with his hands irked more that ever.

"Miguel take over please?" She groans massaging her temple before leaving the room.

The tall blonde man sighed and stretched his hands."Man, today's argument was too intense don't you think Nicol?"

"Actually, it was rather interesting. Have you noticed they were talking about themselves and relationships instead of their usual fights over random things?" Nicol said twirling his pen on his fingers and smiling. Looks like someone has been observing the two for some quite some time now. Miguel gave him a look that says I see where you're getting at.

Shiho locked herself in the comfort room and splashed water on her face. "Joule I hate you so much" she whispers before wiping her face with a hankercheif.

the remaining hours of the radioshow. Yzak was quiet. Shiho had to keep her calm facade on air and tried to talk to him just to let the fans know he was still there. They exchange a few words after their heated argument. A couple yes and no and that was it. Yzak Joule's guesting for this week was done.

"SO?" Shiho says on her mic an awkward silence was the response she got from him "That concludes today's show! Umm.. See you guys tomorrow for another wonderful morning with me DJ Housenka and 'till next week with SEEDs bassist, Yzak Joule ciao!" and she switches her mic off and leans back on the chair,tired.

Yzak stands up without saying a word to her and her team or even look at her and say "Thanks for today and Good Job". Before he cracked open the door he spoke "by the way Hahnenfuss."

"What?" Shiho looks at him, his back facing her.

"I won't be here next week. I have some other plans to do. Don't bother waiting for me next week" with that he left. Nicol gazes at their DJ only to find her expression irked.

Miguel walks to Shiho who obviously wasn't pleased with Yzaks attitude and sighs "What is wrong with that person" she removes her headset and throws it on the desk

"Dunno but he does look pretty tired. Don't you guys get tired of fighting?"he asks getting the headset on the desk and fixing the cords up.

Shiho shrugs and fumbled with the ends of her hair and bit her lip "I get tired. That's why I go out when I can't take it anymore. I try to be nice to him but he just gets too annoyed with me or something"She lowers her head. "He is just to...ughhh" Shiho didn't know how to describe him anymore and just sunk on her seat feeling beat.

"Keep trying "Nicol cheers her on. She gives him a small grateful smile in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening, Joule's Residence.<strong>

Yzak Joule walks toward the cupboards above the counter and looked for his favorite cup noodles. His cool cobalt eyes scanned the cabinet for a familiar blue and orange cups but none to avail. They weren't there. He checked the other cup boards but there was nothing inside too. He checked the kitchens mini stock room cabinet aswell but it seemed like the cup noodles he bought a few days ago where gone, even his chips. They disappeared like magic. Nah, probably Dearka ate it when he dropped by to return the CD he borrowed from him. He clucked his tongue and grabbed his wallet from his room. "Mom, I'm going out to the convinience store"

"Alright. Get home as soon as possible it's already late" He hears his mother say behind her bedroom door.

He steps out of his house and grabs his trusty old mountain bike and pedaled towards the conviniece store. He parks his bike in the bike rack and enters the store. The clerk greets him a good evening and Yzak nods once to acknowledge him before looking for the snacks that went missing at home.

Shiho's hand touch the pack of chips then retreat her hand back then hold the chips again and put it back on the rack. Rice balls or chips or meat bun. She messed her hair up still confused with what to buy. Suddenly a hand reaches up behind her grabbing a pack of chips and shoving it in his basket. "You know you won't get full by just staring at the food" Yzak said in a matter-of-fact tone

She did not need to turn around to see the owner of the voice. She'd recognize his voice immediately. Who wouldnt anyway? Especially when you talk and argue with him every week or so and even just this afternoon. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you Joule" She says holding the small pack of chips finally deciding to buy it and putting it in the basket.

"Well I don't intend making a scene here either Ms. Hahnenfuss. I just need to buy my snacks because some idiot raided my cupboard and ate everything up" Shiho giggled "What's so funny?"

Shiho shooked her head and moved to the other side looking for a bottle of water.

"Miss becare-"The staff yelled and they heard a yelp and a crashing sound. Yzak peaked down the aisle and found Shiho on the floor with a few bottle of water surrounding her. She was rubbing her hip and whispering a few curses.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking towards her with the staff who was holding a mop.

"I am really sorry!" The young man bowed his head. He forgot to put the wet floor sign at the drinks section. A young child accidentally spilled his milk shake on the floor earlier and the man had to mop it clean.

"How careless are you?" Yzak suddenly bursts out and the staff apologizes again. He bends a little and helps Shiho up and she winces. "Can you walk?" the brunette nodded and grabbed her basket and took a few steps and fell off balance whimpering a small cry. Yzak sighs heavily and puts her arm around his shoulder and supporting her as they walked towards the counter.

"Thanks" Shiho mumbled. She stood on one foot and the other slightly lifted as she paid for her stuffs. Yzak observed her. She clearly had a sprained foot but refused to say anything. He walks back to the racks and search for _something_ before returning to the counter.

"Hey are you really fine?" He asks again as Shiho collected her plastic bag. "Yeah I can manage thanks for the help and you don't have to worry about me." She smiles weakly and tries to walk out of the store limping with one leg.

"I don't think she can go far with an injured foot" the cashier rolled his eyes as he bagged all the food in a plastic bag. Yzak tsked and walked out of the store hopefully Shiho would be still around. And she was.

He let out a frustrated sigh and took out his bike from the bicycle rack and walked to her side. "You do realize that there's no ride that's going to pass by here at this hour" He says passively.

"shut up"

Yzak rolled his eyes and placed his plastic bag on the basket and grabs hers aswell.

"Hey!" Shiho screamed and look at him, irritated "What do you think are you doing?"She hissed at him.

Yzak sighed and scratched his head irritatedly "I told you I'm not in the mood to argue...I'm giving you a ride home don't argue with me."He replied gripping the handle grip. Shiho peers on the ride beside Yzak and snorts.

"when you said ride..."Shiho began laughing ""I was hoping you had a motorcycle or car"

"Well sorry about that" Yzak glanced at Shiho and got to take a good look at her while she was busy laughing. He pressed his lips together to form a small smile and hops on his bicycle. "You can ride on the back"

The young DJ nodded her head and hopped on one foot and sat on the extended saddle on the rear, once she was settled. Yzak pedaled away. "Hold on" He grunts. She hesistantly wraps her arms around him and leaned on his back while he continued pedaling if not she would fallen off and roll around the ground or something. She was lucky Yzak was busy on the road because she didn't want Yzak to see her all red. "You're not that bad after all" she mumbles softly. Yzak hears it and smiles without looking at her "You either" He replies back which caughts Shiho by surprise and turns a deeper shade of redder since she assumed he didn't hear her.

"So?" the young platinum haired bassist started calmly, sounding normal or abnormal to Shiho because they usually talk with their voices raised to each other "Where am I going to drop you of?"

Shiho scrambled her thoughts and looked around at the growing familiar street " Home...Uh..Just turn at the left corner there and first house on the right"

Yzak nodded and followed her directions. They stopped at a small bungalow house with white shutters and a mini garden in front and Shiho carefully hopped off. Yzak noticed the lights were out and wondered whether she lived alone or with someone.

"I live alone right now" Shiho explains answering Yzak's questions as if she read his mind. She wince a little and stared at her swollen foot. "Thanks for giving me a lift Yzak" First time Shiho called him by his first name and he got all jumpy all of a sudden.

"oh.."He turned around and patted his saddle. ""I'm... uh yeah sorry"

"Huh?"

Yzak Joule. The eldest member of the group began stuttering infront of a girl he usually yelled and argue a lot with in addition to that he was apologizing. "I mean sorry for ...this afternoon" He mumbles barely understandable as he handed her plastic bag and hopped on. "see you at work"

Shiho nodded and watched him pedal away but just as she was to enter her gate Yzak returns and scratches his head. "By the way Hahnenfuss" he called. Shiho turns and panics when Yzak fishes out something from the plastic bag and throws her a small box and leaves without saying anything else.

Shiho Hahnenfuss laughs a little and looks at the box. Pain relieving cream. Something Yzak bought earlier in the convinience store. "not bad at all, not bad at all Yzak Joule. "

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have the first part! Next part is AsuCaga and DeaMiri. I know a lot has been anticipating them as much as KiraLacus and YzakShiho was. Sooo. I promise I'll be updating next week like I usually do. I have half of the chapter done already. AND YES! every pairing here are going one step closer to each other. I did weigh in who is the most to progress immediately and who would take everything slowly. <strong>

**If anyone is confused with the note before the start of the chapter It basically means that all of them experienced something all at the same day and time although different place. So you would probably see something that connects each pairing to each other.**

**BTW There might be 3-4 chapters left for Fangirls: Declassified. :(**

**NOTE:**

**(1) A Sticker Booth or also know as a Purikura booth. It's like Neoprints in some places ( i love these so much!)**

**Send me your love and tell me what you guys think for this chapter! **

_**Preview:**_

_**"Cheater"**_

_**"No you didn't. You caught me completely off guard! That was my first **_  
><em><strong>kiss you know"<strong>_

_**"Oh crap, you're burning hot"**_

_**"Thank you for taking care of me"**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Omg, I thought i wouldn't be able to finish this chapter. Last day of Summer Classes for me today. I several exams this whole week and didn't have much time to type. I do hope you guys like this chapter. ;A; I can't really say this is the best yet and I apologize for that. My mind is too worn out right now. /cry and as always **THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!** Almost 60 reviews! It would be really nice if this fic actually hits at least 100 reviews. As promised this is a **AsuCaga** and **DeaMilly** chapter. I know everyone has been waiting for this. AND OH I did add a special bonus pairing at the ending hehehe.

*****NOTE**: For this chapter please be reminded that everything that happens to the characters all occurs in 1 day.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><em><strong>11. Idol's are humans as well part 2<strong>_

"What to wear? What to wear?" Miriallia started to panic. She dug through her closet and threw her clothes over her head. She lifts up a strap sunday dress and examines it carefully. "No too skimpy" She pulls out a poncho with intricate designs on it and taps her chin and shakes her head. The poncho flies towards her bed. She turns around and sees a pile of clothing dumped on the floor and bed and stares at it for a minute.

It was funny, she had the perfect shoe to wear but she didn't have the outfit to match with it. Recently, she got her hands on the latest flats that was displayed in Oakley's shoe store. She had been eye-ing that ballet flats for weeks and when she got her salary while working under Rusty she spent them on those pair immediately,

Today was something important. After a year or so of being single she finally got herself a date again and mind you, she is a lucky one. She stared at her clothes and yanked a **(1)** fuchsia colored tanked top from amongst the pile of clothes and held it up on her body while she stared at her reflection on the mirror. She nodded in approval and dug for the lace grey shorts she saw earlier and paired it up with her tank top. She looked at herself on the mirror wearing the clothes she selected and felt a little bare so she decided to grab her white cardigan to cover herself a little bit.

After breaking up with Tolle years ago, this was the first time she had to fix herself up again. She sat down on her dresser and pulled up her make up kit and put on light make up just to add color to her white face. She chose a light pink make up to contrast with the dark colors of her attire and grabbed her lucky bracelet from her drawer and she was complete.

Her phone rings and she jumps up and reads a mail from Lacus.

* * *

><p>Dearka placed down his coffee on the table and crossed his leg as he listened to Yzak and Shiho bicker on air. The cafe seemed to be tuned in to Shiho's radio show and the listeners at the cafe were amused as much as he was. He laughed at his best friend and decided to call them up.<p>

_"Hello?"_

Dearka chuckles and he hears Yzak curse him on air.

_"You idiot why are you calling here?"_

"Seriously guys you fight like husband and wife" he says as he stood up and walked out of the cafe. His phone still on his ear.

_"We are not!"_

_"don't copy me!"_

_"Who's copying you? Don't copy me!"_

_"I'm not copying you. You are"_

_"no you!_

As always Dearka gets amused on how common these two are yet they refused to believe it he laughs and he hears Yzak talk again _"Idiot, if you're calling us just to make fun of us I'm cutting the line off"_

"W-wait-" and he got cut . He stares on his screen in disbelief. He wasn't even able to introduce himself on the show and he got cut by his friend and his co-host. But people would have recognize who it was anyway.

He received a mail and a grin immediately change his frown. He hit the send button after replying to the mail and walk to the movie theater alone buying a ticket. He bought a popcorn and a drink and sent another mail as he entered the Cinema.

Dearka took the top seats in the balcony where there wasn't much audience and sat in the middle of the row of cushioned watched the trailers play as he waited for his companion. As soon as the movie started and his eyes were fixated on the huge screen, someone smelling like fresh lavender sits beside him. They don't talk for a few minutes and focus with the movie.

"Took you forever to arrive" Dearka huskily whispers as she giggled.

"Sorry, wardrobe issues" she replies and props a few popcorn on her mouth. Dearka nods once and slowly intertwines his hand on her hand that was resting on the arm rest.

Miriallia Haw shoves a few popcorn on Dearka's mouth since one of their hands were still locked together. They don't talk much but there were times when Miriallia accidentally shoves the snack on either his eye or nose instead of mouth. So while Dearka holds the bucket of popcorn while his other hand was holding hers. Miriallia's free and uncaptive hand gets the popcorn so she can feed herself and the person beside her as they continued to watch the movie which involved a game, falling in love, and people killing each other and surviving the battle.

When the movie was in climax, Miriallia stops eating and forgets someone was holding her hand. She gets drawn with the building love between the protagonists and leans her head on Dearka's shoulder.

Dearka looks over her and sees how focus she was on the movie and dips his head to hers. one, two, three, four, five. Five seconds of kiss and Miriallia's eyes were staring at him. Her face all red and she was squeezing his hand as if she got tensed and eases up a little. "Cheater" she mumbles.

Dearka chuckles.

Once the show ends they walked out of the movie separately. Miriallia walked slowly at the sidewalk and looked across the street where Dearka was walking as well. They match each others pace and Dearka called her on the phone.

"You look nice today" he compliments her and watches Miriallia tuck her a few hair behind her ears and smiles.

"Thank you Mr. Cheater"She giggles.

"Did I surprise you?" He sounded disappointed as they continued to walk separately on each sidewalk. Miriallia shakes her head and taps her lips.

"No you didn't. You caught me completely off guard! That was my first kiss you know"She mumbles to which Dearka laughs again.

"Well, this must be my lucky day then" he half sings and waves a peace sign at her and Miriallia sticks her tongue.

The reason for walking separately as soon as the movie was done was to prevent paparazzi to snap photos of them. Dearka didn't mind actually getting taken a photo of by them but he was more concerned with Miriallia. He didn't want her to get hurt. It would be a big stir up if the paparazzi or even the fans saw them together exiting the movie house holding hands and what not in broad daylight. He didn't care if his career is at risk right now. Dating was prohibited in their agency. He just wanted a person to love and be with someday hopefully and when he thinks he found it well...screw all those no relationship rules.

"So where are we going next?" She asks as she glances at her wrist watch, her phone still on her ear. She hears a few girl screams on the other line and looks across the street. Dearka was actually surrounded by a couple of younger fans and were asking for autographs. "Go finish what you have to do."She says as she cuts the line.

Honestly, Miriallia got a little jealous. All the girls were surrounding him and she could and can be one of them but decided not to. Not that she can't have him for herself but the way he smiles at them like he smiles at her. She wanted that smile to be only reserved for her. She turns around and snorts. She was infront of the a clothing store and decides to enter it while Dearka gets devoured by his fans.

Dearka glances up across the street and find no one standing there, he becomes worried. "Sign here Sign hereeee" the fans continued to scream as he continued to sign autographs for the group of girls. Before they left they took a group picture, thanked him and scrambled away saying how nice Dearka was yadda yadda and going to karaoke or something like that would be fun. He sees her stepping out of the store across the street holding a small paper bag. He immediately calls her up and apologizes.

"Hmmph, Looks like you had fun" She said faking a jealous voice and Dearka groans.

"I'm sorry babycakes" He teases.

Miriallia coughs and looks at him straight in the eye across the street. "Shussh! gross babycakes" Dearka smirks. "Oh come on you little smarty pants I bought you something"

"Meeting you at the usual cafe then?" He asks and she nods and puts down her phone.

Luckily, it was after lunch time and not much people were in the cafe right now. Just the usual business men sipping coffees, reading news paper or making financial reports or whatever reports. They sit at the far end of the store and both slumps on the table tired.

"I missed you" the young tanned idol teases softly which only earns him a small kick on the shin. "I'm sorryy" he apologizes and reaches out her hands. Miriallia doesnt say anything but they started playing thumb wrestling. Their thumbs brushing against other struggling not to be beaten by the other.

A small scream escapes Miriallia's mouth when her thumb gets pinned by his but she manages to slip it out and use her pointing finger to counter attack. They laugh as they continued to play. "So what did you get for me?" Dearka asks as he struggles with Miriallia's thumb.

"I thought a cap would be nice to hide our...your identity."She said thoughtfully. Although the cap wouldn't do much, at least he could hide his hair that defies the gravity and walk around with Miriallia with ease.

"If I win I get to kiss you again!" He says smirking at her while Miriallia gawks at him. "No way. You already stole my first kiss without permission" she says waving her finger left to right.

"Five six seven eight, You are going down mate." and Miriallia's thumb gets pinned down again. "I get a reward" he teases pinching Miriallia's nose lightly and teasingly as she hit him lightly on the shoulder and caling him a cheater again.

"Here you go"His unofficial auburn girlfriend pulls out a white semi printed cap from the paper bag and places it on his head securely, she pulls out another one similar to his and places it on her head. "There we go" She grins.

"You look pretty" He says as he held up her hand and kisses the back of it.

"Stop with the kissing!" She sounded grossed out and laughs at him. "let's go eat" she said rubbing her grumbling stomach and places an order for the two of them.

The unofficial couple talked about different things as they continued to eat. They talked about why Miriallia keeps on saying Dearka stole her first kiss when she had dated a few guys prior to him. She explains she didn't allow them to kiss her on the lips and preferred to be kissed on the cheeks or forehead and now Dearka caught her completely off guard and stealing her first kiss triumphantly. They talked about their work and college life. Dearka had finally finished his course and decided to continue his work instead while Miriallia, Cagalli, Lacus were completing their OJT and finally graduating and working as well. The two of them talked about each other more about what they like and dislike and not but not the least their current standing in their relationship. Clearly they started of as an idol-fan/stranger relationship. As simple as that. But several meetings and unexpected turn of events in which includes Miriallia crying and that he had been the one to cheer her up. A friendship bloomed which eventually ended up to liking and love.

As much as they wanted to be officially together. Dearka was still scared they might get discovered. He might choose between work or love. He loved what he was doing and he loved the girl sitting right beside her wrapped in his arms. Miriallia could completely understand why he was doing this in fact she was the one who asked him not to say that they were official. It was a weird decision but it was for the best for them right now. It's just their status is complicated just like those online social network sites. Other than that, they just had to be careful with the smartassed paparrazzis. It took them a few hours in the cafe they lost track of time and by the time they realized it the sun was already setting.

"Maybe I should drop you home?" He suggests and Miriallia frowns. "Don't worry next time we'll go out somewhere else I promise" He says tweaking her nose a little and lifting her cap, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Promise?"She looks up at him and He holds both her hand and nods "Promise"

* * *

><p>"So as I was saying Athrun hmm..." Sahib Ashman, the producer and director of Eternal Studio looked at the growing pale young man infront of him "Hey, are you okay? You look a little Pale" he asked.<p>

Athrun snapped back from being daze and coughed "Yeah" he lightly nodded and fixed his face mask "Sorry, I have a little cough that's all." he chuckled trying brush the worries of the senior across him.

Sahib eyed him whether he saying the truth or not. Well a simple cough certainly doesn't change your color not unless you're really sick. While they were finishing the contract and Athrun's phone vibrates distructing them once again.

"Um..."He glances on his phone and sees Manager La Flagga name flashing on his phone screen" Excuse me it's Mr. La Flagga" Athrun apologizes and answers the phone.

"Go on" Sahib sighs tiredly and leans on his couch he reviews his contract with Athrun Zala for a toothpaste commercial. A few seconds later he hears his door opening and speaks "Ah, as I was saying Athrun...ohohoho?" At the door was his secretary and a blonde young woman.

"Sir, this is Cagalli Hibiki, she says Professor Ade has sent her to you" his secretary said.

Sahib lays down the papers on the table and stands up to welcome her. "Ah, So you must be her huh?" He says studying her for a few seconds and smiles.

"Must be what?" Cagalli asks sounding a little casual forgeting that she's talking to someone that should be superior to her.

"My new assistant for this project of course!" Sahib exclaims and grabbing and shaking it. "Sahib Ashman director-producer, nice to meet you finally Ms. Hibiki"

Cagalli blinked several times. Did he just say assistant? He did say that right. "Um.. um.. can you repeat that again, sir?"

"Sahib Ashman Dire-" Cagalli cut him off abruptly "No-no! I mean before you introduced yourself sir "

"Ah, You'll be my assistant producer-trainee" He says ushering her to seat on the couch.

"w-wait isn't that a little far-fetched? I-I mean I still don't have much experience in this field and I was expecting a small part in the prod staff or or" Cagalli started rambling incoherent words. Assistant Producer was a little too much for her to handle right now especially she's still a newbie.

The older man across her laughs in amusement "Calm down, calm down. If Ade sent you here under my care then I have no doubt about your skills Ms. Hibiki." He explains "You see, I've been through your records earlier and I do see a lot of potential in you besides I am fully aware that you have tried modeling for a certain magazine am I right?"

Cagalli stiffens. She didn't put anything in her resume about her, participating in Eileen Canavers wedding photoshoot or anything relatively close to that. "Um..."

"You don't have to worry. I can keep a secret. I do understand why the secrecy about it."He winked at her "And I do find it really beautiful. Rusty has produced a marvelous work and I think we can all get along with our new project. Ms. Assistant Producer" He says

Assistant Producer. How nice to hear those words. Cagalli Hibiki, Assistant Producer. Cagalli nodded silently and accepted the work. "So, Mr. Ashman " She reluctantly looked at her superior and asked "What is this new project you were saying"

He nodded and pulled out papers from the folder at the end of the table and cleared his throat "Ah yes, It is a good thing you came here today. I was just discussing the plans to our model. We'll be shooting a toothpaste commercial by tomorrow. " He shows several papers to her where all the ideas and plans for the shoot were printed out.

Out of curiousity she looked around the room and then to the producer "So... where is this mod-" and the door swings open and Cagalli hungs her mouth wide. Blue hair, stricking emerald eyes, a faint scent of his citrus cologne and a face mask? Cagalli raised a brow at him.

"Ms. Hibiki, I'd like you to meet our model for the commercial. SEED's Guitarist Athrun Zala" Athrun looks at Cagalli and nodds his head. He approaches her and holds out his hand which Cagalli takes and shakes "Pleasure to be working with you then, Athrun"

"Likewise. Ms. Hibiki" He winked at her.

The newly appointed Assitant Producer could only sigh as she took her seat. Not like she didn't want Athrun but lately she didn't see-ing himfor some odd reasons. The things that happend to them back at the photoshoot keeps on resurfacing in her memory as she watched Sahib, the producer and Athrun, the model signs the contract and discuss the project. Time to time Sahib would ask Cagalli questions and ideas and would openly accept them. During the discussion, Cagalli may seem too daze to comprehend all the work she is doing along with the producer, she mentally noted that Athrun didn't looked fit right now. As if he lacked sleeps for days and seemd like he was on the verge of collapsing. Athrun kept nodding his head and coughing as Sahib pointed stuffs on the paper and when they were done it was nearly evening and everyone in the building has most likely left.

"Well, I hope to see you guys tomorrow at the studio then" Sahib concludes as jampacked elevator slides open. The three of them steps in however the alarm sounds indicating it was overloaded. Cagalli steps out but the sound still keeps on ringing then Athrun steps out as well and it stopped.

"Are you sure you guys are alright?"Sahib asked."I can step out and you guys go in first."

"Not necessary Mr. Ashman" Athrun said "We'll ride the other elevator. You must be in a hurry too am I right?" Sahib sighed and nodded his head. "I owe you one then Mr. Zala" with that the elevator filled with employees closed and descended down with out him and Cagalli.

Ever since Athrun showed up in the producers office she hasn't said anything much and let Athrun lead her to the elevator next to the one they got off. As they got in, Athrun slightly stumbled on his feet and was able to hold on to the side railing in the elevator.

"Are you alright?" Cagalli finally spoke looking at the cold sweating Athrun. "You really look sick..."she stared at him trying not to look worried

Athrun softly chuckled"I'm fine..." He replies as he leans on the wall of the elevator and sighs. Slowly it decends down then shakes for a few seconds and stops.

"Ugh what nooww!" Cagalli screams. Suddenly the lights in the elevator goes out scaring the young blonde and the small emergency light starts to illuminate them.

"M-must be a power outage in the building Athrun says as he slowly walks to the control buttons, trying to press the emergency call button. His breath slowly gets a little heavier and backs a few steps to lean on the wall again startling the panic-ing blonde.

"What if we don't get out of here" She starts "What if we start losing oxygen? What if..." Athrun plants his hands on her shoulder and she immediately calms down. She thought he was reminding her that she was not alone, it did work but that was not the reason why he did that. His vision was getting hazy and he was starting to get dizzy. He needed a little support and then he collapsed on Cagalli.

"What!"Cagalli fell on her butt with Athrun on her legs "Get off me you maniac" She screams pushing him and feels his body hot against her hands. She touches his forehead and gasps. "Oh crap, you're burning hot"

Athrun groans and shudders agains the steel cold floor. His blonde companion takes pity on him and she shrugs off her jacket to cover him up. "Why does all the unluckiest things happen to me today?"She groans.

"Sorry" Athrun said and massages his temple trying to sit up.

"You better be" Cagalli replies to which Athrun laughs.

The two of them suddenly falls silent for a few minutes before speaking again. "Hey, do you mind if I lay down on your lap for a while?"

"Pervert!"

"No no! That's not what I mean.."he coughed "I mean I think I need rest. My head's been throbbing like hell since I came here this afternoon" He explained

"So I'm your pillow now?" Cagalli scoffed.

Athrun chuckled "If you'd allow this sick person to?" he sounded like he was half joking and half pleading then a hand slapped on his forehead. "ow!"

The blonde assistant producer held out her hand towards his forehead and sighed "Fine.."She sits down on the floor leaning on the wall with her legs closed together stretched out. Athrun softly mumbles a thank you and carefully rests his head on her lap.

"Sorry"

"Go get some sleep"

10 minutes, 30 minutes, 45 minutes. Still, there wasn't any sign of the electricity starting up again and her companion is not getting anybetter. Athrun lay on her lap as she tucker him properly with her jacket and touched his forehead. "This isn't good" she hissed. She tried reaching for her phone but there wasn't any signal and proved to be useless. They had to it until the power goes on so that they can really get out of this crampy place.

"Why did you have to go to work when you're this sick?" She asks softly as she brushed his blue fringes away from his sweating forhead. Cagalli smiled as she watch him sleep on her lap. "He looks like a baby when he's asleep"She softly mumbles to herself and shakes her head. "Cagalli what are you thinking. Think straight girl" she said to herself.

A few more minutes the elevator started shaking startling the daydreaming blonde and the elevator starts working again, the lights had turned back on and within a few minutes they were descending again. Cagalli tries to wake Athrun up but none to avail. She tries to pull Athrun up and puts an arm around her while she had to embrace his body to keep him steady and step out of the elevator as it arrived on the ground floor.

The building was as close as to deserted since working hours are over and most likely everyone in the building went out to go have fun at the bar or something.

"where did you guys come from?" The guard outside the building yelled in surprise as the two of them emerged from the door.

Cagalli glared at him as she half dragged Athrun and hail a cab. "No thanks to the power outage we got stuck in the elevator for an hour or so"

Soon they were riding a cab but Cagalli didn't know where she can bring Athrun. The hospital was to risky at the moment even if she asked helped from her mother. It would not only jeopardize his career but her life as a normal girl as well. Questions like why was he in the hospital or why was he brought to a hospital by a girl and more would most likely pop out from the newspaper if they did go there. Not the most entertaining idea for the both of them. So she had two options left. His house or hers. The problem was she can't remember where his apartment was. She was only there once and barely remember which building his apartment was so she was down to the last option which was to take him home and nurse him back to health.

"Boyfriend got drunk missy?"the driver asked as he watched the two behind the passenger seat.

"Just shut up and drive mister"she hissed.

The driver shrugged his shoulder and focused his eyes on the road. Cagalli sighs and look at Athrun who was resting his head on her shoulder. "I really hope mom's on night shift tonight."

"are we going to the hospital?" Athrun asks as he still felt weak.

"J-Just let me take care of everything Athrun" She replies and looks away. This was the very first time she had called him by his name and didn't know if it was right or not. To address him so informal, so casually just like friends.

"You're really a good person Cagalli, Thank you" he softly mumbles before falling asleep again on her shoulder.

When they arrived at Cagalli's house she carefully laid the sick guitarist on their sofa and quickly looked for a towel and a small basin. Luckily, her mother was out right now since she had a nocturnal shift at the hospital. When she came back nothing else changed other than his fever still occuring and he needed immediate care. She kneeled down beside him and touch his forehead again before placing the towel on his forehead. Again she stood up to look for any antipyretic drugs from their first aid box and found some.

She rushed towards the kitchen to make a porridge. This was the only recipe she knew that wouldn't burn the house down and it was what she needed right now for her sick makiing the food Athrun's eyes weakly opened up to find a unfamiliar room. He scanned it for a few seconds then felt his head throbbing in pain. Man, this fever is just great he thought. He closed his eyes again and fell in to slumber immediately.

Cagalli returned to the living room to find him asleep and his towel cold against his forehead. She placed down the tray on the side and tried waking him up so he could eat and take his medicine. He was able to, he felt lethargic and the constant throbbing pain in the head did not much help to keep him on a seated position. He was only able to take a few spoon of the porridge and drank his medicine with Cagalli's help. "Just take it easy"She says as she lifts the cup to his mouth. Athrun nods lightly and lies back down on the sofa while Cagalli tucks him in.

The whole night Cagalli continued to wipe his arms and forehead giving him a semi sponge bath to help him lower his fever.

The next morning, Via enters her home to find someone or a couple on the living room. She peeks behind the couch and finds Athrun having color looks a little more better and her daughter sitting on the floor with her arms and head resting on Athrun's chest while a towel and basin sitting idly beside nodded her head smiling as she got the idea of what could have transpired the night when she had her nocturnal shift. Via decides to let them be and get some rest aswell.

Athrun slowly openes his eyes. He was feeling a lot more better that he was the previous day. He feels a weight on his chest and sees a blonde resting on him. He tries to sit up and arrange herself on his lap while she sleeps. Noticing the ice pack, thermometer, medicine and a glass of water on the table and the basin and towel beside her, he guessed she was up all night taking care of him.

_"Come on, why won't your fever come down" Cagalli sighed as she looked at the thermometer. 38 degree Celsius._

_She stood up and grabbed a first aid book on their bookshelf and read some tips on lowering fever. She nods her head and rushes to the refrigerator to fill the ice pack with ice and back to the sick Athrun, placing the ice pack on his forehead. She continued to wipe his arms and neck. She needed to wipe his body as well to release the heat and blushed at the thought._

_"Should I? She stared at the knock out patient before her as she continued to blush. "But..." she let out a small cry of frustration and her hand slowly reached out for the buttons of Athrun's polo, unbuttoning the first three buttons. She closed her eyes and looked away as if she was grossed out while wiping his chest with a towel. _

_Hours later_

_Cagalli yawned and pulled out the thermometer from Athrun and smiled. 37.5 degree Celsius. "Just a little more, Athrun. " She sighed and yawned again. She glanced up at the clock and read 4:55am. _

_"It's that late a-already?" Her eyelids felt a heavier and heavier. "Get well soon...Athrun" she mumbled before falling asleep on his chest. _

"Thank you for taking care of me" He whispers at the sleeping blonde as he placed a gently kiss on her cheeks.

"mmm" Cagalli groans and smiles slowly and continued to dream. "pervert..."

Athrun chuckles and pats her head and continued watching her sleep.

* * *

><p>Mwu lets out a frustrated sigh and he scratches his head. His wife chuckles beside him and kisses his forehead. "Don't stress yourself over the boys Mwu"<p>

"How can I not get stress over them Murrue. All of them weren't answering thier phone last night and they haven't replied to my mails since last night." Mwu sighed. He wanted to throw a fit really. This is like the nth time they've done this to him but this time he had a gut feeling the boys were fooling around or something. He pushed the thought away and leaned back on the bed. "Remind me not to let Stellar get involved in any entertainment business related activities in the future"

Murrue chuckled and looked down on their little baby snuggled in between them. "I can't promise you that, Honey. Our daughter is a _star_. "

Mwu groans.

* * *

><p><strong>AND YEY! I hope the AsuCaga and DeaMilly gave justice to those who wanted to read their part of the story. It isn't the best scene yet I have to agree with that. Athrun and Cagalli's scene may look and read too cliche but sorry your author got mentally overloaded because of the exams LOL. AND OH GUYS TODAY'S EPISODE 23 REMASTERED! The episode in which Athrun and Cagalli finally meet! I hope you guys are watching as well. Also, I couldn't help but end the chapter with yet again another stressed Mwu. <strong>

**NOTE:**

**(1)It's Miriallia's outfit in destiny except I changed her pants into shorts. LOL **

**More stuffs will happen with the remaining chapters of this fic! I hope you guys stick with me til the end. **

**BTW if you guys have time please do check out my latest oneshot of ASUCAGA. No need to Rush. I hope you guys will like it! **

**Send me love and reviews guys /heartspams**

**Freyris**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **After a long week, how is everybody? Sorry about the late update. This chapter was supposed to be updated last friday but it got a little delayed. So I think right now I do not know how many chapters I have left. I'm not that sure if this fic would end in 2-3 chapters now or what but let's see. :) BTW have you guys seen Episode 23: War for Two? Still gets me all giddy and screaming because of our lovely OTP. hehehe **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS**~ I love you guys to bits.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><em><strong>12. What comes up must come down<strong>_

_Just one smile and I'm falling _

_One look and I know i'm loving _

_One touch and I know we're forever _

_Just one you is I'll ever need_

The three young, hot, irresitable, drool worthy members of SEED observed their co-member, lead gutarist slash composer Athrun Zala as he strum his guitar and write a new song on a piece of stationary from God knows where. He continues to smiles at himself as he continued to strum his trusty old red guitar which he calls Aegis and sing along to the lyrics he had come up with.

"Hey" Dearka nudge Kira on the arms and motioned at Athrun on the end of the room with his lips. "Noticed something different?"

Kira, who was eating his snack, lifted his head up, looking at Dearka with a few yakisoba sauce still lingering on the corner of his lips "What?"

"Look at Athrun more properly! That smile hasn't come of ever since he came here" Dearka pointed as he watch Athrun play his guitar and grinning at himself as he tap his foot lightly along against the floor. He looked like a crazy psycho-maniac of some sort from afar.

"He's starting to creep me out" Yzak sighed and rolled his eyes.

Kira stared at Athrun for a few seconds and chuckled. "He isnt..."His amethyst orbs focused at his blonde and platinum haired group mates "is he?" He asked. Even with his incomplete sentence Dearka and Yzak immediately understood what he meant and hesitated to answer for a few seconds.

Suddenly Dearka laughed,a nervous laugh and scratched his head. "Well...umm That's impossible. We aren't allowed right?" He waved his hand.

"Look who's talking" Yzak mumbled to himself.

Actually,the night when he dropped Shiho home after getting injured, he _accidentally_ saw Dearka and Miriallia Haww, the girl who hangs out with Lacus, holding hands together while crossing the street and looked happy. Very happy to be exact.

_The young platinum haired bassist smiled at himself as he remembered how Shiho's arms wrap around him. How warm she was against him, How fresh she smelled, how cute her smile was afterall and-_

_"Wait a minute Dearka!" She yelled, giggling as she got pulled by Dearka across the street. Hand in hand they crossed the lane laughing and teasing each other. As soon as they arrived at the other side of the street, they suddenly poked each other while walking._

_"who's a little wuss huh?" Dearka laughs poking her on her side while she tried dodging his hands. They continued playing their little game until they stopped at the corner. _

_"Hey, my house is just around the corner" She smiles as Dearka held both of her hands. "I guess this is it?"she looks up at him trying to memorize every detail of his face in her head._

_Dearka nods and removes his cap "I guess?... Good night" Slowly, he bends down to kiss her on the lips. "Dream of me tonight" and he earned another smack on the arm. _

_Yzak felt his eyes popping out from his sockets when Dearka kissed her. He wanted to drag Dearka away knowing what consequences would happen if the agency or paparazzi caught them. He wanted to knock some senses on his friend but he wasn't able to because he would end up questioning them and knowing Dearka he would throw the question back at him. Ask him where he had been as well and why was he smiling like a total idiot._

Athrun ignored the looks his friends were giving him from behind and continued to finish their new song.

It's actually been a week after their blissful encounters with the girls and surprisingly Athrun found his motivation-inspiration.

_Back in the Hibiki's residence, a week ago. Via treated him kindly and gave him breakfast like a normal mother would. She asked her how he would like his egg to be cooked. Sunny side up or omellete? She didn't ask questions about what was his relationship with Cagalli was because she knew Cagalli would tell her herself soon and she didn't want to sound like a prying mother to him. Rather Via asked him random questions like How old are you, what's your favorite song? and other random stuffs she could possibly think off._

_Cagalli eyes squinted and heard clanking noises coming from the kitchen. She shot her eyes open and found herself lying on the sofa instead of her sick patient._

_"shit! where's Zala?"Panicking, she dashed towards the dinning room only to find Athrun and her mom having a fun talk while watching television from their dining table. Via stopped midway in the kitchen with a plate of sunny side up eggs and Athrun turned his head with a bread stuck on his mouth to the door where a panicking blonde stood. _

_"Mom! Where is-" Cagalli tensed shoulder relax and yawned as she entered the dinning room "Ah, I thought you left" She said. "Feeling any better?"_

_Athrun turned his head back on his food, his other hand reaching for his coffee cup. "Good Morning and Yes, all thanks to you" He smiled at her as she walked towards the counter separating the dining room from the kitchen. _

_Badump._

_Cagalli turned around her hands on her chest. What was that all about. She suddenly looked like the heroines in the shoujou mangas she had been reading. "Oh dear Haumea that smile." She felt her cheeks turning red. She shooked her head lightly and glanced at her clock. "Oh shit! Hey! Zala we still have a shooting to do at 11 am!" She screamed her eyes wide open in panic,yet again._

_The lead guitarist jumps up of his seat, unable to finish his coffe and dashed out to the door giving Via a quick goodbye. "Um, Please tell Cagalli I'll head out first and Thank you very much for the breakfast Mrs. Hibiki it was really delicious!"_

_Via nods her head and send him off_

"Zala! Quit smiling already" Yzak yells hitting him lightly on the head. "Stop daydreaming God knows what and get to work"

Athrun snaps back from daydreaming and laughs. "Sorry, sorry! I'm almost finish with the song.I'll leave the accompaniment arrangement to you later Yzak"

"Hmmph!"

* * *

><p>"Finally rest!" Cagalli lies back on Miriallia's bed and grabs one of her pillow so she can hug it. "Nothing beats a day off like this!" she stretched her arms in the air as her friends concurred with her.<p>

After another stressful week from school and work the three ladies rounded up together again in Haww's Residence for another sleepover, it has been their routine to have a sleep over every month. Kind of like their catching up-with-our-lives-day.

"So, how was everyone last week?" Their pink haired friend asked as she brushed her hair. "We haven't talked to each other since Daddy's birthday." she frowned.

"We're like drifting apart already"Miriallia gasped. The blonde assistant producer giggled and threw a pillow at her.

"Stop getting over dramatic"Cagalli says rolling on the bed stomach flat"So? what have you guys been up to?"

Miriallia fiddle with her fingers for a few minutes and sighed "Aaarghh, That's it! I can't keep any secrets from you guys"

Cagalli and Lacus exchange looks for a few seconds and then they both stared at the fidgeting Miriallia "What secret?"

"I'm...I'm in a relationship again" She exclaimed. Cagalli's jaw dropped and Lacus put her hands on her mouth. "But its not like... we're open to public about it or anything" the young brunette photographer rambled while her two friends giggled.

"So you guys are like secret lovers or something?" Lacus asked leaning on the bed as she continued to brushed her locks.

Miriallia slightly nodded "I guess you can put us in that situation. But I told him that we should go out unofficially for now" She lowered her head "not to put him in any harm or anything? I don't know it's complicated"she trailed off playing with the hems of her blouse.

"What do you mean? "Cagalli's eyes furrowed "Miriallia Haww are you dating someone young?"

"No! No! "She waved her hands in defense "He's not young...He's older than me by a year"

"So who is _HE_?" Asked Lacus pressing the issue further.

"DearkaElsman"Mirallia replied in one word. Amber and Baby blue eyes grew wide like saucers.

"You aren't kidding me are you" Cagalli gasped. Lacus was still in shock while Miriallia nodded in reply. "Since when?"

"After the wedding photoshoot" From here Miriallia revealed everything to her most trusted friends. How things developed with them and how they started going out. Right after that, Lacus confessed as well that during the day the two of them turn her down for a shopping date. She accidentally met Kira, how he became her shopping buddy for the day,went to have lunch together and played a little in the game center. She denied it to be a date because they weren't a couple or anything relatively close to that despite Cagalli and Miriallia insisting it was one.

Cagalli laughed as Lacus turned bright red when they teased her about Kira. Lacus left the kissing part alone because she wanted it to be her little secret with Kira. Miriallia nudged Lacus as they continued to tease her with Kira and telling her she'd fix a proper date for the two of them with the help of Dearka. Lacus slapped her by the shoulder and Miriallia her mouth forming an 'o' and gasped in pain. Lacus slapped her so hard that it hurt and Cagalli had to laugh so hard at her two friends as their little pink princess buried her face on the pillow again.

"I'd pay to see you guys together playing in the arcade again" Cagalli snickered "I can't believe Kira was able to drag Lacus to a game center"

"Guys come on"Lacus half gigigled and half squealed and buried her face on the pillow again.

Miriallia gasped for air after laughing so hard and teasing her friend. "So...(haha) what about you Cagalli? Did you have any Idol dates as well?" She kidded. She wasn't really expecting anything but she wanted to joke around with her as well.

"Uh...Well not a date actually b-but Athrun spent the night at home" Cagalli bluntly said and Miriallia fell off her seat looking at her friend.

"HE WHAT?"

"Cagalli you don't mean you and...Athrun?"Lacus blinked several times.

Cagalli threw a pair of pillows at them and blushed "Don't get your imaginations working up right now! We didn't do anything!"

"Why was he at your house? What about Aunty Via?What did you guys do?" Lacus started showering her questions, sounding like an overprotective sister.

"Mom was on night shift" Cagalli replied slowly. She started playing with her hands and bit her lip.

"Our Cagalli, our dear dear innocent no love life since birth Cagalli had a hot guy over at her house and says nothing happend" Miriallia fainted a cry.

"Milly quit it!" the blonde groaned "He was sick. I didn't know where to bring him so he ended up at home to rest" She explained.

"How did you guys end up together by the way?" Miriallia asked curiously.

Cagalli sighed. There will be no end to Miriallia questioning her once she started. "Remember I started working at Eternal Studio for my OJT? Athrun was the model for the project I got assigned to so...we met there during the first day and uhhm"Cagalli slightly blushed "Got stucked in the elevator for ...I don't know how many hours and I ended up bringing him home"

"Meeting for a project without knowing, getting stuck in a elevator for hours and bringing him home. Cagalli you are one lucky girl" Miriallia grinned crossing her leg and smirked "And since when did you started calling Athrun by his name? You use to call him Zala all the time right?"

Lacus grinned "I was going to point that out ,actually" She laughed.

"Guuuys" Cagalli suddenly blushed and buried her face on the pillow "You guys are bullying me"

Athrun. Cagalli started calling him by his first name ever since they started shooting for the toothpast commercial led by Sahib Ashman. Sahib was a cool Director he always wanted his members to be comfortable with each other and treat each other with equality. Never mind the positions or ranks. Throw them all out in the window. At the end of the day they were all human who needs to work afterall. He told Cagalli to stop calling Athrun by his last name but rather his first. She had no choice but to oblige.

_"So I have to swipe the brush across my teeth and smile at the camera?" Athrun asked confirming if the task he was asked to do was right._

_Cagalli checked her clipboard and nodded "and wink...that's what the orders were. "She sighs and notices his collar wasn't properly fixed. "Hold on a minute, Really what are all the PA doing" She sighs_

_"Eh?" Cagalli hands reaches out onto his shoulders as if she was about to hug him. She fixes the folds of his collar and irons it with her hand. Athrun watched her as her hands carefully fixed his clothes up. Realizing her hands move on its own again Cagalli retrieved her hands back and lightly blushed "S-sorry, I get a little OC with collars.I d-didn't mean to Zala"_

_"Athrun"He corrected her._

_"What?"_

_"Didn't Producer Sahib said to call me Athrun?"_

_"Right" Cagalli forced a small laugh and turned around._

_"You're doing great as an assistant prod Cagalli" He commented as she walked away._

_The shooting for the new toothpaste commercial went well. Cagalli watched by the cameras as Athrun performed his acting. When he winked at the camera and She swore he was looking at her. She felt her knees wobble as she clutch the clipboard closer to her chest. She wanted to turn around and focus herself more on other work but her amber eyes were glued on the man infront of her fooling around with the staffs. He wipe his nose with his thumb acting so touch and laughed at the camera. Athrun flashed a smile at her and a okay sign. One of the staffs tapped her by the shoulder "Cagalli, Athrun's asking if what he did was okay?"_

_Cagalli was brought back to the set and scratched her head. "uh..one more shoot. Athrun umm you're doing a pretty good !" She turned around and tucked the clipboard under her arms and slapped her cheeks that were slowly heating up. "No...no...no Impossible" she mumbled to herself._

_From afar she watched Athrun wink again at the camera holding the toothpaste and flashing a toothy smile. Cagalli Hibiki, nearly turning 21 years old, graduating student, never been in love. Is feeling love for the first time? Maybe._

Lacus and Miriallia shared a look and nodded. Cagalli spilled everything to her 2 friends and hid beneath the blanket, embarassed. She can feel her cheeks burning right now and if Miriallia sees it she was sure her friend would tease her. Miriallia lifts the blanket and sneaks underneath it as well, finding a very much flushed Cagalli. She chuckles "I'm happy for you Cagalli" She says. Lacus joins in under the blanket and nods her head. "Let's try have fun now that we all feel the same thing towards the members?"

"I haven't said anything yet!" Lacus and Cagalli in chorus. Miriallia grinned

"I wouldn't say the same in the future though" She giggled.

* * *

><p>"So this time we all get to sing?" Dearka asks as he holds out a copy of the lyrics Athrun had written. "This is going to be hard"<p>

The blue haired guitarist nodded his head and hands the rest of the copy to the other members. "If you guys are willing to sing it other than me and Kira"

"_Just on_e huh?" Yzak stares at the title. "So we're going ballad again?" Athrun nodded his head again. "If it's okay with everyone"

"The lyrics are really something, Athrun. I like it" Kira commented as he leaned on the wall reading the words in the stanza. "Looks like someone's got an inspiration" he teased.

Athrun chuckled "Shut up I don't have one" A small smile forming on his lips.

"Don't screw with us Zala. You don't write songs like this before"his blonde friend hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Someone found an inspiration now. I kind of envy you~"He half sung, pretending to be single when he was not, really.

"Really Dearka your one to speak, I bet you have a girlfriend as well"Yzak joke for the first time and put his hands behind his head as he leaned beside Kira.

Dearka a stifle a laugh, "What's up with you joking around now Yzak?"He looked up at his calm platinum haired friend "Did something happend to you and Shiho and your acting so calm now" he asked trying to turn the tables around.

"Shut up!" and the room was filled with laughter. Yzak veins pop out eventually and he started yelling at them again like usual.

"You guys were talking unusualy fine in today's radio show"his blonde friend commented

Yzak fell silent for a few seconds "I-its normal! Nothing's different!"

"Yeah right~" Kira teased

"Shut up Yamato!" They all laughed at Yzak who was starting to flush red at their continuous teasing.

Suddenly, their practice room door swings open with a bang and reveals an enraged manager. The four members who were fooling and goofing around turned their heads and saw Mwu standing there with a frown on his face.

Dearka stood up behind Athrun's seat and grinned "Finally Mr. La Flagga is here! "

"Athrun's done with the song" Kira lifted a piece of paper but received a cold glare at their blonde manager. "uhhm?"

"What's up Mwu?" Yzak raised a brow.

"Don't what's up me Joule. "He hollered. The four young man's eyebrows knitted on their foreheads wondering what caused their Manager's fuse to blow up and glare at them as if they've done something bad.

Well they did. Actually.

Each of them exchanged looks silently asking one another if anyone had an idea and shrugged their shoulders. Mwu sighs heavily and looks at his four talents. "Boys, I gave you guys time for a dayoff."he spoke slowly "But I did not give you permission to fool around!"

Dearka, Athrun, Kira and Yzak blinked several times. What did they do wrong? "What was he talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Yzak crossed his arms on his chest and glared at his manager.

Their manager threw a magazine on their table and four pairs of eyes grew wide. "The internet is in uproar as well."Mwu states throwing a few papers with a picture of a couple on the page. "For Haumea's sake boys!"

On the magazine was Dearka and a girl standing infront of a building holding hands and another one almost kissing. Although the girls face wasn't that visible Dearka was clearly solid. Next was a picture of a knocked out Athrun in the arms of a what seemed to be a blonde stepping inside the taxi and another Athrun walking out of a house in a residencial street. Everyone knows he lives in a flat in some rich building. Blood quickly drained out of the SEED's drummer and Guitarist face.

"Dearka, Athrun you've got some explaining to do" Mwu looked at them specifically. "Kira...you as well have some explaining to do"

"What Why me?"

"The internet has been in uproar because of your pictures with Lacus Clyne in a game center!"

"uhhm" Kira scratched his head and bit his lower lip.

The remaining unmentioned member bit his lip. Yzak had a gut feeling something like this would happen especially for Dearka but he wasn't ready for NOW. He wasn't happy about this either. His groupmates were in trouble while he remained safe even if he had something to do with Shiho late that night.

Mwu messed his blonde hair in frustration and sat on the couch "I hope this doesn't reach-" Too late. His phone rings.

"La Flagga, get these four fools in my office NOW!" Rau yells from the phone enough for the members to hear then the line gets cut. Mwu looks up at them and flashes a grim smile.

"Well you heard him"He says.

and their so called happy days were coming to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUUUUN. So here comes the serious most crucial part of the story I guess. An idol in deep shit. LOL I hope you guys like this chapter! The next following chapter will be a little crucial or something so If you guys have any suggestions or additional ideas maybe I can throw them in. I'm open to ideas and suggestions. Honestly, I'm suffering a little writer's block lately so they'll be really helpful. and oh the lyrics at the start were all made up by me so... yeah :D<strong>

**Please send me love and reviews again guys. They're really keeping me motivated! **

**Freyris**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** This sucks. School is about to start. My classes are going to start on wednesday and I don't know if I can have enough time to update like I usually do every week. I mean I had Summer class while making this fic but my subjects back in summer class were easy however this start of the semester I have to deal with loads of subject so don't be surprise if I do go missing. D; I am really sorry guys BUUUT don't fret I will finish this fic and will not abandon it. If you guys notice I've been making ONESHOTs lately so I guess that can reassure you I am not running low on ideas and leave this fic unfinished. **AND BY THE WAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEEEWS. I love you guys really.** **I would be really happy if this fic hits at least a 100 reviews before my birthdaaaay**~ (which is just around the corner weee)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><em><strong>14. Your idols in deep shit.<strong>_

They say careers can end in a snap of a finger or even in a blink of an eye. Especially when they end because they were careless about their work and private life. Just like in the game of cards. You stake everything in it and the cards you play depend on how long you can last in the game.

Rau Le Crueset, PLANTS Entertainment Agency, Director throws the magazine on his desk as four young man fell in line infront of him followed by their distressed manager, Mwu La Flagga.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN FOOLS DOING?" Rau yelled on top of his lungs. "I can't believe you guys pulled out a stunt like this!" He said dabbing his finger on the mangazine where Dearka and Athrun's picture were. "what were you boys thinking?"

The four idols remained quiet and didn't dare to speak a word while Rau continued screaming on top of his lungs obviously still fuming in rage. In all honesty , they were afraid of their Director.

"Elsman, Yamato, better speak up or this will be the end of your career!" He hollered with a hint of threat at the three mentioned members.

"Rau, isn't that too harsh?" Mwu asked trying to step in, attempting to calm the enraged blonde director.

"I am serious La Flagga! They know the rules, our rules yet look at what they've done!" He looks at Mwu for a brief second then back at the clammed up boys."Dearka, if what this article says is true I want you to break up with this girl"

"WHAT!"Dearka eyes grew wide as he finally spoke, looking at Rau for the first time after they had entered the room.

"Break up with this little girl Elsman. It wouldn't do you any good" Rau commanded "You aswell, Athrun and Kira! Whatever relationship you have with these girls I want you three to break it, cut it, sever all the connections you have with them! This is for your own good."

"Director, I can't do that!" The younger blonded protested. Athrun and Kira remained quiet. Yzak was just as silent as the two were as they observed Dearka protesting.

Rau's patience was going thin, Mwu could see that but Dearka still pressed on his protests against their Directors orders.

"It's true, we're going out but I have no intentions of breaking up with her. "Dearka raised his voice louder and clearer now "I don't want to hurt her feelings and I love her Mr. Le Creuset!"

The light blonde director slammed his fist on the table loudly making the remaining three members wince. "You fool! What is one girl versus a million others feelings? Do you realize what the fans will say? She's just all those other girls madly inlove with you because you are someone famous!"

Dearka snapped. He gritted his teeth in anger. He wanted to punch his superior but tried to control himself "No, Miriallia isn't the same as those fans. She isn't like any other girl. She's different! She loves me for me as a person not an idol and I love her! I don't care what you say or what others will say! The hell with them. I won't leave her!"

Mwu observed Dearka for a second. _Man he was hit hard._

"Dearka, you choose."Their blonde director massaged his throbbing temple." Her or your career?" Rau looked at him as if he wanted to strangle him or something.

"Director, why can't we have both our private life and our career!" Lead Guitarist, Athrun Zala finally spoke. "I don't see why we can't have both"

Their fidgeting manager was about to answer him when Rau finally spoke again "Athrun, Athrun, Athrun" He walked towards the side of his desk and watch his 4 talents: Dearka shaking in anger, Athrun looking at him waiting for an answer, Kira and Yzak standing quietly behind them. "Do you think a man in a relationship would last in the show biz when million and millions of girls want him for themselves? Do you think a man in a relationship wouldn't encounter problems with the girl he loves because he had another affair with a girl lingering near her man? Do you think...a single bachelor,a young man such as yourselves would be better off staying single for the fans?" Rau dropped a frown and glared at them "Show business and Entertainment are different. It's all about the sales, fame, popularity and providing entertainment services to people boys there is no room for such as relationship."

The young blonde drummer was really getting furious now. "I still refuse. If its all business then let me do the honors of dismissing myself from this agency." He glared at Rau.

"Dearka!"Athrun, Kira, Yzak yelled in chorus. Dearka was dead serious alright. His remaining three groupmates threw him a mixture of a confused and shocked faces. He could only throw a small smirk back at them.

"Sorry guys. I won't let my star pass me by when she's right infront of me and within my grasp now"Dearka grinned before walking out of the room with his hands behind his head. "I'm long overdue for this single crap, Ciao!"

"Wait a minute Dearka! Get your sorry ass back here mister!" Mwu yelled but it was too late Dearka was gone.

Rau sighs and scrutinize his 3 remaining talents in his offce "So do you have plans on following your group mates footsteps?"

Athrun cleared his throat and looked at his Director "Can I say one thing then? I can't promise not to fall for anyone but I will try my best to keep away from her.

"Athrun Zala. Can't you understand what I'm saying? Relationship will just bring you down." Rau pat his shoulder and glanced at Kira and Yzak who were both silent throughout his sermon. "Am I right Yamato. Everything's looking good with that model but your current image will bring you and her down at this rate."

"Director I..." Kira looked up at him when Mwu walked infront of his talents.

"Rau!" Mwu looked at his friend slash Director in disbelief "That's enough, Let me deal with them"

But Rau paid no heed to Mwu and continued "Of course that goes to Yzak as well. I've been hearing a lot about this little fanclub of yours with Miss Hahnenfuss. And it has really truly been entertaining the fans but..."

Yzak watch him as Rau walked back and sat on his seat again and leaned back clasping his hands together as his elbows rested on the armrest"I still don't like it"

"Rau, you can't control the lives of these kids"

"They signed up for this Mwu!The moment they started performing on stage they were married to it and the fans."

The remaining members looked their director. They never saw him this...this furious, strange, and so much hate with regards to relationship. They thought Rau was a light,composed, calm and carefree person who goes by the flow and always had this unwavering smile on his face but they were wrong. The smile was replaced with a frown, a terrible one.

"You may go now..."He dismisses everyone in his room and sighs heavily.

Mwu glances at Rau for a few seconds as he pushed Kira, Athrun and Yzak out of the room. Leaving him and Rau alone. "You can't be serious in dismissing Dearka are you?"

"I don't know. He was the one who said he wanted to now did he" Rau shrugged his shoulder looking like he didn't care for the young drummer. "You do fully understand what relationship can do with a career am I right _Mr_. _Hawk of Endymion_"

"You don't have to bring out the _past_ Rau" Mwu groaned and sat across on the couch across Rau.

* * *

><p>Sahib cleared his throat as the game two of his staffs were playing started to irk him to the highest level. They weren't like this previously when they had their first shoot. Now that Athrun's agency had agreed to let him continue to model for the toothpaste, they had a couple of shoots lined up for him because the marketing and advertising department of the product company wanted to make sure Athrun and their product looked well and very much presentable to the public. Usually, his assistant producer would tell Athrun what to do, assist him and laugh around with him but something was a little off right now since someone else was doing the job, him.<p>

The concerned Director-Producer announced a break and approached the tired model. He shoved a cold can of orange juice on his cheeks and sat beside him. "Hey"

Athrun felt a cold metal object press on his warm cheeks and jerked a little. His hopes suddenly jumped out hoping to see a blonde but it was only their old man Prod, Sahib. "Ah, thanks Prod" he sighed heavily.

Sahib observed him as he drank his juice with one gulp. "Why the long face there boy?" he nudge him lightly by the shoulder.

"Huh?" Athrun smiled a little "Oh nothing Prod just a little tired, you know"

His Producer arched a brow and shook his head. There is no doubt something was troubling him. Call him a prying producer but he didn't want anyone getting bummed over something while at work. "Not see-ing much of her today are we?"

The midnight haired model looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Cagalli" He replied talking straight to the point. He didn't want to play dumb because everything was obvious. Both him and her. " She hasn't come by this area today nor the past few days. She's usually behind the camera taking over my job in directing but she's talking to the advertising managers instead of me now" Sahib chuckled "Looks to me she's avoiding you. Really, you kids are something" For a second Sahib sounded more amused than worried.

"You have sharp eyes Prod" the young model mumbled with his head titled on the ground. "It's my fault I guess?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm trying to avoid her or get to close to her lately"

Cagalli looked at the other end of the studio and found Sahib and Athrun talking to each other. She turned her head away and sighed as she collected a few of her papers and her clipboard.

"Anything left for me to do?" She asks a production staff but there was nothing much left than the shoot itself. Retreating to the lounge she slumped on the table and stared at the blank wall. Just when she was trying to be honest to herself for once, He avoids her. She wasn't stupid. If there was one thing she was really really good at. It was reading people. He _was_ avoiding her.

_"Morning Athrun" She chirped behind him in attempt to scare him but Athrun could only nod without looking at her and walk away from her._

_A series of other things happend: Just when she was about to approach him to give him a heads up of what's next he stands up and excuses himself from the staffs and disappears for a few minutes. Soon he was giving her cold shoulders and Cagalli finally decided to give up. She didn't want to make a scene even if she was already starting to get really pissed off at Athrun Zala._

She was aware Athrun and the whole group were featured in the headlines of the Show Business section on the newspapers a few days ago. Who wouldn't miss it. It was and it is still a pretty hot topic :_SEEDs Members dating and playing around with girls_, _Who are lucky girls a famous idol band are dating, Drummer, Guitarist and Lead Voalist of SEED caught in the act. etc._ The first day she saw the news she almost flipped because not only her face was almost exposed but also her house. The only thing she was glad that day was Miriallia wasn't shoving the newspaper on her face.

Cagalli was aware that they might loose their careers if more issues like what happened earlier would repeat itself again. But can't that wait outside work? He can play all his little I-don't-know-you charades outside work because right now at work everyone talks to everyone. He's making things more suspicious with the way he acts towards her at the moment. To make things worst she started play along his game as well. Avoid Athrun Zala as much as possible.

She messed her blonde hair in frustration and rested her head on the table. "Why am I acting so frustrated" She groans. She mentally noted to herself she had to contact her friends regarding the issue as well. They all know who's who anyway and they need to talk about it. The sooner the better.

* * *

><p>"Baah, Forget all those crazy rumors sheesh" DJ Housenka giggled as she blew off all the forming rumors with a small laugh and proceeded with her show "So for today's guest it's as always...Yzak Joule!" Shiho hit the applauding sound effects which earned her a grunt from him "Oh my, Someone's in a grumpy mood today huh?" She smirked "How about we lighten that mood up with a song! Come on grumpy how about a grin!"<p>

Within a few seconds a song started playing and Shiho removed her headset "Sick are you Joule?" She raised a brow looking at the young man across her.

"Shut up Housenka!" Yzak crossed his arms on his chest and started to drown himself in his thought.

"What's the matter with yo-"

"Um..Shiho" Nicol, the young green haired booth technician popped his head in the booth, interupting her before she started yelling at Yzak again and waved a piece of paper "It's for the both of you"

"What's that?" Shiho stood up and approached Nicol who had a sadden expression painted across his face. "Not a good news I suppose" He mumbled as he handed it over to her and retreat back from the booth.

"Joule is this why you're acting strange today?" Shiho's hands slightly trembled as she finish reading the not and looked up to her co host with widened eyes.

Yzak looked at Shiho Hahnenfuss bewildered and at the piece of paper in her hand. "What?" He pushed himself from his seat and grabbed the piece of paper in her hands. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

A withdrawl request.

_Yzak Joule is to be withdrawed from DJ Housenka's radio show effective today._

Looks like Rau isn't fooling around this time.

"So what? It's all going back to how it used to be?" Shiho lowered her head and her hands slowly dropped to her side. Yzak felt a pang of guilt for his co-host. He might not be a regular host who was in the booth everyday but his weekly appearance through almost a year felt like he was a regular. He may meet Shiho only once a week but no matter how much he denied it he enjoyed arguing with her and he felt he grew closer to her. He enjoyed his time with DJ Housenka and her music. Yzak, despite always being ill tempered and like a time bomb who was always exploding, He was really a good guy even if he may not seem like it at first glance. His hands reached out for the brunette's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry...It's our fault"

Shiho buried her face on his chest as she leaned at him for comfort. Yzak only recieved a muffled voice and followed by a sob

* * *

><p>Dearka leaned on his seat and sighed. What will happen to him? To his friends? To his career? He wondered. He hasn't shown up to any of the members or to Mwu the day the news come out. Mwu had tried to contact him several times but he had ignored his manager and went off on his own with Miriallia.<p>

"Dearka?" a voice called from inside the room.

"At the balcony Milly" He answered back his eyes still fixated at the sky and within seconds Miriallia was standing beside him

"Worried about them?"she asked.

The blonde could only sigh and nod his head."I should have been more careful"

Miriallia patted his shoulder lightly and sat beside him on the small bench. "You really didn't have to turn your back at the group and the agency for me you know."

Dearka looked at Miriallia his purple eyes widened "B-but Mi-"

She placed a finger on his lips, shushing him "Your work is important. Your work should come first and I only come in second right now."she looked up at the sky as well "hmm, well maybe third since you have your family too" She lightly laughed.

He held her hand tightly and sighed "Sorry to put you through something like this"

The brunette photographer snorted and pinched his cheeks "You better be" She kidded "But You know I've been through worst I knew things would turn up like this sooner or later but you and I risked everything now just to be with each other" She smiled.

Very well said. Dearka couldn't agree more and kiss her forehead. He was really willing to quite everything and start a normal life with Miriallia. He didn't want to let go because he was afraid he might loose her. For now she tops in her priority list. That was what was going on Dearka Elsman's mind "We better check out of the hotel now it's almost time anyway"

"Yeah"

Dearka knew he had to fix a few more things before they can settle in peace.

* * *

><p>The young brunette vocalist closed his eyes and thought hard. A few days of reflecting made him realized things. Namely, the whole rule Rau has been imposing on them and their personal lives. why do they have to deal with this kind of stupid rule anyway? It was stupid beyond doubt. It was just like against the human rights and freedom. Everyone deserves to be happy regardlesss of who and what kind of person he is. That is what he believes.<p>

He had just finished composing a letter on his laptop and looked up to find his P.A standing on the door looking stressed than the usual.

"Kira?" Arnold glanced at him and sighed "I heard from DaCosta that Lacus' managment have their side covered. And will deliver a final announcement regarding the pictures and rumors tomorrow. What about you?"

"I have to talk to the others first."Kira pulled out a paper from the printer and held it on his hand. "It's either we make or break now"

Arnold Neuman's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see." Kira grinned as he started calling his band mates up on the phone.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you. SEEDs fan are mourning right now"

"Huh? WHAAAT?"

* * *

><p>Sooo, I probably left some questions forming in your mind right now. About Mwu and Rau's past (which probably you guys might have an idea), where was Miriallia and Dearka LOOL, what is Kira up to and so is Lacus' management and a few more others. As for this chapter I just wanted to show how the management in an idols life act when they deal with these kind of situations. Though I'm pretty sure not all are like this but yeah...:s the rules suck bigtime.<p>

**Again, Please send me reviews and love guys tell me what you guys think of this chapter.** I apologize for typos, grammatical errors because I am editing this at like 2:30am right now LOL . /heartspams

See you guys Next Chapter!

Freyris


	15. Chapter 15

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** OMG I apologize for the late update. The night class kept me from updating because I end up knocked out when I get home. My class schedule is just fcked up. :( Again** THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! REALLY!~ still aiming for a 100 reviews before the fic ends XD **and in other news there's going to be a new ED song in GS REMASTER by FictionJunction OMG!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><strong>15. Management vs. Talents<strong>

Via placed down her knife on the counter as she peeked at the screaming ladies in the living room. Lacus was sitting on the sofa with her head pressed on the pillow,hiding her face. Miriallia was panicking and looking at the television then back to Lacus while her daughter, Cagalli was gaping at the television.

_"Ms. Clyne's management has announced that She IS indeed dating the vocalist of SEED, Kira Yamato. The FROOPS magazine has published an article regarding the couple along with a few more articles about the other members as well. Written on the said magazine was: Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne spotted eating together in a public area and was acting very much like a couple in a game center. "_

_"This is quite a shock isn't it?"_

_"It is. It is"_

The two young news anchor exclaimed as a few stolen pictures of the brunette vocalist and pink haired model playing in the game center flashed on their televesion screen.

_"It was no secret and no surprise that the two are acting friendly with each other because of several projects they had done together which includes a romantic drama staring the two of them. However the surpise was all these interactions and activities together would lead to something more beautiful. PLANTS Director has not yet said anything regarding the statement released by Miss Lacus Clyne's management but we are sure to ask Kira Yamato about the details soon on their press conference."_

"L-Lacushowdidthishappen?" Miriallia blurted out in everything in one word again.

The three of them, all gathered in the Hibiki's residence to try and figure out how to resolve the problems they were facing but this was uncalled for.

"I think I might need some water" Cagalli blinked several times, she about to leave the room when her mother came in carrying a three glasses of water and three slices of cake.

"Relax a little ladies. Breath." Via smiled warmly at them as she placed the tray down on the table. "and you, young lady still have some explaining to do. " She turned to her daughter. After all the trouble, rumors and the news. Via had to face a few minor problems on her own as well. Their house was not that hard to spot nor that hard to recognize. Lately, a few girls were scouting the area and standing outside their gate asking if their house was the house Athrun got out of. Via kindly shoo-ed them away telling the girls they've got the wrong house. Obviously, the girls were the type of fans who were so obsessed with everything when fandom was involve. They were still pretty lucky no one from the media had come to pester them...yet.

"this is crazy" the young blonde pulled her knees close to her chest and looked at her friends.

Lacus shook her head and sighed. "I couldn't stop my manager. I told her this was not a good idea but the management and my manager thought this would be a good idea." she clasped her hands on her lap.

Miriallia and Cagalli exchanged looks for a breif moment, they didn't understand what they were actually hearing. "How is this a good idea? It's like throwing fuel to the fire" Cagalli slapped her forehead.

"They're trying to push the PLANTS Agency in accepting some facts that are plausible to happen but I didn't think they would go this far in publicizing everything."

Apparently, Lacus' modeling agency do not pay much heed in these "_No girlfriend-boyfriend/ No relationship no dating etc_" rules unless you are under 20 years of age however she was already 21. So in common sense the rule does not apply to her any longer.

"I gotta hand it to your management. They have some guts to do this" Miriallia sighed as she leaned on the couch.

the pink haired model laughed lightly and nodded her head."Yeah, they sure do"

* * *

><p>"So THIS is your plan Kira?" Dearka raised a brow at the brunette sitting across him and waved the paper in his face. They all gathered in their usual spot in the cafe to discuss the matter at hand and hopefully cook up a solution to it. A solution that Kira has in his hands.<p>

"HAVE YOU GONE COO-COO or SOMETHING YAMATO!" Yzaks brows twitched as he crossed his arms on his chest. "This actually looks like we're rebelding against the Director"

"Well..."Kira lightly chuckled and rubbed the back of his head and grinned

Athrun slapped his forehead. "Kira, I've known for years for being smart and all but I think this is the most ridiculous idea you've ever come up with. I mean, dare the management?"

"Hey! I told you guys its either we make or break." Kira sighed."I don't know if Mr. La Flagga will allow us to bring this request to the director but it's all we have left if we want to have both of our lives. Both private and career"

"Make or break, Yamato? The only thing we are going to break is the group if the Director refuses this" Yzak balled his fist.

"Hey! I'm doing this for the sake of the group."Kira exclaimed in defense. "It's not that good but I think It'll work. "He smirked "Don't worry Yzak. You'll be able to join Shiho again and ki-"

Yzak kicked Kira on the knee under the table and frowned. Silently, Kira had to bear the pain. Even up to now, no one knew about the first kiss they had before.

The young blonde laughed "Really, Lacus has manned you up now huh Kira" he teased giving him a good ol whack on the back.

"Shut up"the lead vocalist suddenly turned bright red with Dearkas comments.

"JUST ONE will be released as our fifth single. Sell 500,000 copies so that we can dissolve the stupid rule huh?" Athrun stared at the paper on the desk

"And if all fails we have to give up all the relationship crap and devote ourselves to our careers" Yzak cringed as his voice trailed sounding like he was disgusted with the other end of their bargain.

" but is this even possible"Athrun sighed and rested his cheeks on his hand as he looked at his band mates.

* * *

><p>Murrue La Flagga giggled as she placed a coffee on the table where her husbands head was currently resting. Apparently, Mwu nearly wanted to head desk himself when he heard the news about Lacus and Kira. Rumor. True. Lacus and Kira. True. He could almost imagine Rau exploding and setting the whole modeling agency on fire.<p>

"Turn that frown upside down honey or else you'll scare little Stellar" she said in a sweet voice as she felt someone hiding behind her, slightly tugging her skirt.

Mwu lifted his head a little to see his 2 years old daughter hiding behind his wife, peeking at him cautiously. He sat up straight and smiled at her. "Come here Stellar"

"Papa, up, up!" Little stellar popped her head out from behind her mother's legs and grinned at him. She ran to her fathers open arms as her little blonde pigtails bounced on her head. Murrue smiled at the sight as her husband and daughter played together. "The news reminds me of the past" she chuckled pulling out the chair and sitting beside Mwu.

The blonde man looked up to his wife and held his wife's hand. "But I think I did the right choice" he winked.

"Silly, we had a lot of trouble back huh" Murrue smiled as she remembered their past.

Mwu La Flagga and Rau Le Creuset were known to be the twin blonde idols called NEWTYPE back in their days. Murrue was a well known news anchor**(1) **during their day. Both of them were at the top of their careers. Mwu and Rau always ranked first in all music categories. From being the most favorite artist to the toping all most played songs and they had all sorts of guesting and such. They had a very busy life and and everyone thought they were the most perfect male idols. However, all the things they were enjoying were suddenly flushed down the drain when Rau got drunk in a bar and caused a real scandal whereas Mwu was publicly seen feeling very intimate with Murrue in a couple of areas. In short they both made a mistake that turned their life around.

Mwu and Murrue met at one of NEWTYPE's guesting. The once young blondes were requested to appear in Archangel TV, a morning news show where celebreties get to guest, talk, and promote their latest activities.

_"I didn't expect the Archangel TV had a very pretty anchor here" Mwu grinned and winked at the young brunette who just laughed at his compliments._

_"You, Mr. La Flagga is quite a flatterer" She smiled at him._

_"Don't take Mwu seriously Ms. Ramius" Rau smirked "He always says that to all the girls he sees"_

And that was the start and the end of NEWTYPEs life. With Rau beating up some customers for a random girl and thrashing nearly the whole bar up, he was lucky he didn't end up with the cops or worst behind the bars. As for Mwu he didn't deny everything he and Murrue had. The agency they were working for had them suspended from all activities and they both decided it was the end of their idol career.

At the end of their career, Mwu opened up a small noodle restaurant and got married to Murrue later on. Rau decided to use the money he had saved from his work and start a business that is known as the current PLANTS Agency. Mwu was later on added to the members of the Agency when four young boys decided to try out and pass the audition. Murrue was suspended from her job for a few months after Mwu and Rau got suspended and came back married after a year. However, realizing her obligation towards her new family she decided to retire from being a news anchor to become a full time wife and manager of the noodle shop Mwu had funded and later on became the mother of Stellar.

"Things are different now Mwu " Murrue squeezed her husbands hand lightly and looked at him. "Don't you see the kids are like re-enacting our past because of the rules that were imposed years back then. I can't believe Rau is actually imposing it on the children. The generation today has changed."

"I know and I actually got carried at first. But I never understood him when it came to this love crap. He needs to learn to move on I guess"The middle aged blonde looked at his wife looking for a confirmation. "I guess time does change everything?"

His wife nodded "By a long shot. And I don't have to remind you a lot of artists locally and international are getting into relationships nowadays. You have the young man who's sings Baby for an example." She chuckled. "Besides, Love is something you cant dictate on a person."

Mwu smiled and nodded. "I better talk to Rau"

"You should. I hope he does understand it" Murrue smiled as she pulled the small sleeping figure from Mwu's arms and gathered the small figure in hers.

"This showbiz life is just too messy that's why I don't like my little star joining any television projects or whatever" He chuckled brushing little Stellar's hair.

"Sorry, we tried to join the baby modeling contest already" His wife flashed a smile at him.

"Murrue!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my baby is now a full grown woman and finally graduated college" Via pretended to cry and wipe her eyes infront of her blonde daughter.<p>

"Gee, Mom You're over reacting" Cagalli sighed as she held her diploma over to her mother.

Via smiled and stepped closer hugging her daughter tight. "Congratulations baby"

"Cagalli!" Lacus smiled and walked towards her. His father trailing behind her. "Congratulations! I heard you did great in producing the Toothpaste Commercial!"

The blonde grinned and nodded her head. "Well, yeah and I recieved a job offer from Prod Sahib to join his production staff this morning" She rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh my!" Lacus smiled and held Cagalli's hands.

"Isn't that great?" a voice said behind her. Cagalli turned around and found Miriallia and a suspicious looking man walking hand in hand together.

"What's up with the weird get up?" the female blonde asked raising a brow as she and Lacus gave Miriallia a hug. "Can you still breath with that outfit?"

Dearka scratched his head. He was wearing a shades, flu mask and a cap. His hood was lifted up covering his cap, looking like a thug of some sort. "Sorry, but I look cool huh"

Miriallia jabbed his ribs lightly "Shut up, I thought you were some creepy stalker when you approached me from behind. You're lucky I didn't get the chance to hit and kick you before running off to somewhere safe."

Lacus and Cagalli laughed. "It's some get up alright" the pink haired princess smiled

At 21 they finally graduated from their respective colleges and soon will become a part of the society in which everyone works to support themselves for their day to day living.

"Now why don't you guys have fun for now and we'll all celebrate later together for dinner?" Seigel Clyne, Lacus' dad suggested as he look at Via and Miriallia's Parents **(2)**

**"**Really Daddy?" Lacus looked at her father who in return nodded his head.

The three ladies exchanged looks and laughed they thanked their parents and walked hand in hand. As they exited their university. A young brunette who sat on the hood of her white convertible, wearing denim shorts, sneakers and an oversize white polo waved a them. Her long hair dancing along the wind as it blew by and seemed longer than before. "Congratulations on graduating, guys"She greeted them.

"Shiho!" the three ladies yelled as they ran towards Shiho and gave her a hug.

"Thought you might want to grab something to eat after the pain in the ass ceremony" She winked. "Lunch on me"

"Thanks" Cagalli, Miriallia and Lacus nodded their head in approval.

Shiho Hahnenfuss was a year older than them and had finished college earlier. She looked at her three freshly graduated friends and grinned at them. Suddenly, her facial expression changed and gasped, remembering something. "OH! And I have something for Lacus!" She exclaimed as she opened the car door and pulled out a really huge bouquet of flowers. No it wasn't from her.

"Huh?" Lacus blinked several times and looked at Shiho confused.

"Just read the note"She smiled handing the big bouquet of pink, white and red chrysanthemums over to the Lacus and stood beside Cagalli.

The pink princess reached for the note within the bouquet and snorted.

_Happy Graduation Day, Lacus!_  
><em>Sorry I couldn't come personally so I had someone deliver this to you! I know you like chrysanthemums so I personally picked the best . I know they'll be perfect<strong>(3)<strong>. Just like you._  
><em>See you soon. ;) <em>

_xxx,_  
><em>Kira<em>

"Sweet" Miriallia peeked over Lacus shoulder and gave it a soft pat.

Dearka cluck his tongue and chuckled "My, my, my, you really had manned up the baby of my group Lacus"

Cagalli, Shiho and Miriallia giggled as Lacus turned a deeper shade of red and pouted. "Heeey"

* * *

><p>Rau threw the folder on his desk and massage his temple. Kira was having his own way alright. He never expected that Kira would think one step ahead of him.<p>

"Rau, have you given everything a thought" Mwu asked as he sat on the couch across Rau's table.

"Fine, I'll have it their way. However..." The middle aged Director stood up and walked towards his 10 feet glass window and smiled slyly. "I have my own say on the terms they are proposing just to add a little spice on everything up."

"What are you planning?" The blonde managers brows furrowed as he watched his friend.

Rau held his hands on his back observed the people and cars below the building moving on their own pace. "The only support they will get from me is the alotted funds for their next single and the recording. They will have to find their own other sponsors, shooting areas ideas and the rest of the package"

"Are you serious? Isn't that too much?"

"These boys should know who and what they're dealing with Mwu"

Mwu chuckled. "Not backing up without the fight huh?"

"It's up to you to join them if you want though. I just want to see how these boys will do. They should know what entertainment business is all about" Rau turned back to Mwu with a smirk on his face "Then we will see what will happen"

* * *

><p>Flashes from the cameras scattered throughout the function room as the four members of SEED entered the room and sat on their respective seats. The reporters started squeezing themselves up in front itching to jot down on their tickler notebooks and fill the memory of their recorders with details about SEEDs latest issues. Mwu as their manager stood behind the boys for support and the press conference started.<p>

"Kira, how did your management react on the news withregards to your relationship with Ms. Clyne?" one of the reporters ask as the flashes of camera continued.

The mentioned young vocalist took a deep breath and looked at his band mates for a second. All of them gave him an assuring nod as if telling him to go on and answer the question. He reached out for his microphone and cleared his voice.

"Well, uhmm" Kira scratched his head and smiled at the cameras "they didn't take it well. Any management would react with this kind of surprises"

"So does this mean you guys are really going out"

"uh, in a way sort of but...nothing official yet"Kira laughs a little.

"I heard the news about the members dating severely damaged the relationship between you and the fans, what can you say about that?"

Quite a delicate question if you ask them. However, the members still had this never fading smile on their faces as Athrun picked up his mic and stared at the photographers and reporters a few meters away from them. All of reporters held up their recorders to make sure they record every single word from Athrun.

"It was really quite a surprise to them even to us members. We weren't really aware about the members getting involved in a relationship at first. We apologize for the trouble we have cause everyone but we want all the fans to still continue on supporting us. We would like the fans to understand if were stripped off our titles as idols we are also just humasn. People that are also capable to love. I do hope this new single we are about to release would make the fans fall in love with us again and continue to support us as always. Because it is the fans that keeps us moving forward and meeting them always pushes us to work harder in this job." Athrun smiled putting his microphone back on the mini stand infront of him.

What do you expect from Athrun Zala. The brains of the group. He picked up some wise words here and there and albeit it made a few ladies from the reporters feel excited and feel their heart slipping away when they saw Athrun smile at the camera sincerely. A few fangirls who were able to join the press con screamed in delight. Dearka gave him a thumbs up and Yzak just remained his pokerface facade until someone else dropped a question directed to him.

"Yzak,Yzak how do you feel now that you have been withdrawn from DJ Housenkas show?"the young reporter asked

Yzak prayed no one would ask about this but he guessed he should have prayed harder. Honestly, it wasn't the most memorable moments of his life. He had to leave Shiho crying in the booth because Mwu had come and fetch him an hour after they received the note. After that he hasn't heard of Shiho for a month.

"Well, we parted ways in a good way "Yzak lied "She was a really good DJ. So do please continue to listen to her show." He said.

"Are you not in a relationship with her?"

"N-No, we are just friends. Me and Shi-DJ Housenka" He replied quickly.

"I heard someone got suspended?"

Dearka chuckled and raised his hand shamelessly. "I did. For a month. Today is my first job again after getting suspended." He grinned and combed his blonde hair back. The fangirls screamed again from behind the busy and crowded reporters and waved their uchiwas showing their support for SEED.

"Considering that you have been punished, does this really mean you are dating? Who is this girlfriend? Can you tell us something about her?"

"Well, she's a pretty theif who stole my heart away." he winked at the reporters. "She's an amazing person. However who she is, is something I am not yet ready to reveal"

The reporters nodded their head and followed up a next question.

"What about you Athrun? Who was the blonde lady? Was she the same blonde girl in the wedding photoshoot?"

Athrun chuckled a little. The thought of Cagalli frowning at him and rolling her eyes at him just like she did in the studio a few days ago suddenly flashed at the back of his mind. "No" he lied covering up for the blonde "I was sick that day but I couldnt miss my meeting with the Producer so I went despite being ill but my condition became worst then a a blonde staff offered to help me ride a taxi, Producer Sahib can vouch on that"

"And the house?"

"Oh it's my mothers house"Athrun lied and acted casual infront of the camera. Truly, Athrun Zala can play all sort of faces infront of camera. Rusty wasn't joking at all. He was indeed a pro.

Sounded believable the reporters thought. The questions continued to rain at the four idols but they all calmly answered every single bit until they were satisfied. They tried their best to try and regain the fans hearts with a few comments about them here and there and they did. A few tried to squeeze some information about the "_mystery girls_" but both Dearka and Athrun refused to say anything except for a few words about them. Yzak as much as possible avoided questions about him and Shiho because honestly he didn't like the feeling especially when you leave a girl alone in the booth crying.

Mwu observe his four talents and sighed. They were really indeed serious about the mini war they had been waging against their director.

_"So if you get to sell 500,000 cds upon the released date international and local I will agree to all these relationship terms huh?" Rau said as he glanced over the papers in his hands while his talents nodded their head._

_"Yes" Kira looked at him sternly ._

_"But let me add some thrill to this game you kids want to play."Rau smirked. Yzak and Athrun didn't like this feeling one bit. "You four will be the one to produce your CD. I will only provide you with the recording and funds. The rest is up to you four...including the promotions. What do you say about that?"_

_"Director that's!" Athrun's eyes widened in surprise._

_"impossible..."Yzak muttered and crossed his arms. Dearka only sighed and his shoulders slumped down._

_"But that IS the thrill Yzak."Their director patted his shoulder as he walked towards his mini bar and filled the glass with sparkling champagne. "_

_"We accept" Dearka sighed and scratched his head. "We just need to record, produce and promote right?" he looked over at his friends._

_"so it's settled then. The release date is at the end of the month then" He grinned_

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUUUUUN, Can the boys really do this? Well you guys will have to find out next chapter. I hope the story isn't starting to sound draggy and all. I am sorry for all the errors and typos guys ;o <strong>

**Note: **

**(1)I made Murrue a News Anchor because in SEED she was the female narrator LOL and FORGIVE ME FOR THE LAME GROUP NAME for Rau and Mwu lmao orz**

**(2) Milly's parents were nameless and I couldn't come up with a name so they ended up to be called as Milly's parents lol**

**(3) In Japan, Chyrsanthemums mean "Perfection" or something so yeah. XD**

**I made another ONESHOT so if you guys have a free time please do read it. XD Thank you!**

**SEND ME SOME LOVE GUYS 3 Tell me how did this chapter go so far. **

**See you Next Chapter!**

**Freyris**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Yey! An update after 283945 days LOL. I hope I didn't make you guys wait for too long. I had a couple of responsibilities to attend to lately so I wasn't able to update immediately. BUT I made this chapter long to compensate for it. I hope you guys like it.** AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL REVIEWS! and sadly Fangirl: Declassified ****has 2 more chapters to go! **That's one reason why suddenly I published a new story. Seems like I'm stuck with writing stories again! Please do check out **NEVER ALONE**.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><strong>16. There's no easy way out even for an idol. <strong>

Four young men stared blankly at each others face while seated in the far corner of the cafe, Chopin's Sonata softly played in background of the restaurant. The blonde young man sighed and slumped on the table and pouted like a child "So What are we supposed to do?"

"Sorry, I'm out of ideas" the brunette sighed and lowered his head apologetically.

"Yamato, this whole thing is your idea! Don't tell us you don't know what's next" The oldest member hissed at the youngest.

Athrun sighed. He was expecting this. Kira coming up with a wild idea then they were going to get hooked up somewhere and get stuck.

"And here I was ready to actually awknowledge your ideas "Yzak crossed his arms acrossed his chest and leaned on the couch.

"Sorry" Kira scratched his head "I never actually thought this far yet" He laughed sheepishly but only to received a light punch on the shoulder from Yzak.

Athrun Zala's brow twitched as Yzak started barking at Dearka who was currently indulged with mailing his girlfriend about their whereabouts and some other not for children rated mails or whatsoever that Yzak wouldn't dare to imagine. "Guys, Guys! Can we just plan everything out? Even just an outline" He asked looking at his co-members. "We only have a month to prepare all of these and we all agreed to this so better suck it in and take responsibility" He reminded them as he dropped his pen on the table and massaged his forehead.

The platinum haired leader groaned and nodded his head "Zala is right." He scrutinized his bandmates members face for a second and scratched his head. He himself didn't know where to start as."The only thing we've accomplished so far is the recording and we got stuck ...So HOW DO WE PLAN NOW?"

"First of we need our photoshoot" Dearka suggested leaning on the table "We can't sell the song without covers right? So I call for sexy theme you know like G-wings did?" He grinned as he made a sexy pose on his seat. He had a point but sexy is always out of the question when it comes to his three friends.

"Damn it Dearka that's gross" Kira jokingly pushed his blonde friend on the seat "That's not us"

"Well That's me. Sex~ay!" He smirked

"Oh shut up" Yzak rolled his eyes.

"What about you Athrun, don't you like the idea?" Dearka asked

The blue haired guitarist shuddered and shook his head "Do it yourself"

"So we need a theme...and a photographer"

"Rusty!" Kira suggested however both Yzak and Athrun shook their heads and frowned.

"He's out in some photography excursion or something" Athrun replied tapping his fingers on the table. "We need someone who's really good in taking photos"

For a few minutes the four young men tried to name a few known photographers but they all didn't like how they handled their photo sessions and ideas. The photographers they knew were either busy at the moment or they didn't like them.

"In the end, Rusty is the only one who can bring out the _SEED_" Kira sighed and slouched on the seat. Athrun and Yzak nodded in silence.

True, Rusty had been their official photographer ever since day one of their idol career. Rusty was a few years older than them but they all acted like they were all in the same age and would go out once in a while for fun.

"Ah, Oh yeah" Dearka hit his balled fist on his open palm remembering something. "I know someone who studied under Rusty"

"Oh for pete's sake Elsman why just now?" Yzak was in the verge of pulling out his silver strands no thanks to his so called best friend. "Who's this photographer then?"

"My Pumpkin"

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU SURE?" the young auburn lady screamed in her room almost dropping the lenses she was cleaning. "OH. MY. GOODNESS THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I promise I will bring the best team I have don't worry...yeah, I'll be there...me too bye!" Miriallia threw her phone on her bed and squealed. She jumped up and down like a child and hurriedly packed up her trusty SLR camera and a few lenses before picking out her clothes.<p>

"Milly, honey are you okay?" her mother knocked on her door as she heard her daughter scream.

"I got my first job mom!" She screamed as she opened the door. Miriallia's mother gasped and hugged her daughter.

"Congratulations dear! So what's your first project?"

"SEED's Jacket cover!"

* * *

><p>"SO." Yzak raised a brow and looked at the auburn female standing beside his best friend. "When you said <em>'my pumpkin'<em> , you meant your girlfriend. "

"Of course I did" Dearka grinned at Yzak and put an arm around Miriallia.

"Miriallia Haw, Freelance Photographer...at the moment" She smiled handing Yzak her business card.

"Uhm, okay" Yzak nodded feeling a little awkward finally talking to Miriallia in person. Sure, they met a couple of times but they never really talked to each other like this. "So you learned from Rusty?"

Miriallia nodded her head and grinned "Yup, for nearly 2 years I've been under his care and he taught me a lot of stuffs" She said patting her camera bag.

"I hope he didn't teach you anything not related to photography or something"Kira softly mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing" Dearka chuckled, brushing the topic off and looked at his girlfriend then to his best friend.

"So what's the theme for the jacket shoot?" Kira asked.

"SEXY!"

Miriallia glared at her boyfriend and Dearka earned a whack on the back from Athrun.

"Can we keep it wholesome?" Athrun groaned tiredly and handed Miriallia a few pieces of papers all clipped on a clipboard. The poor guy has been trying to brainstorm ideas while everyone else sat back and interviewed Miriallia "We were thinking of something fresh but we still haven't come up with something good."

The young female photographer reviewed the notes and smiled "You know we could get another help you know.

"Huh?"

_**a few hours later**_

The young female blonde blinked several times and stared at the people gathered in the cafe. Five pair of curious eyes stared back at her and without a word she turned around holding the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"W-Wait!"

A hand caught up with Cagalli's wrist and looked at the owner of the hand. "Cagalli, right?"

Cagalli stared at Kira Yamato for a second and nodded her head. "Yeah"

"You're the one who helped produced Athrun's toothpaste right?" Kira grinned at her. "And you're Miriallia's close friend "

"Yeah. So?"

"Then that's great! You can help us with our production for our new single" He smiled and shoved his hands in his back pocket. "We're actually just planning right now. We could use your help"

The young blonde looked behind Kira and saw Miriallia waving at her with Dearka while Yzak was on his phone and Athrun looking down on his cup.

She shook her head once and sighed. "I'd like to help but I'm not cut out for this kind of job. Sorry"

Athrun looked at her and knew she would refuse. Especially he really wasn't it good terms with her ever since the press conference. So he was betting that part of her refusal was because of him after all they still haven't ironed some things up...yet.

Without mustering anything, Cagalli walked out of the cafe but she was stopped by her friend again.

"Cagalli!" Her auburn called from the cafe entrance.

"Milly, I'm sorry I can't help you with this." She apologized immediately. "I don't think I'm cut out to produce anything yet"

Miriallia approached her blonde friend and sighed. "Nonsense, Cagalli" She held her blonde friend by the shoulder and smiled "Look I called you because you're the only person who can make something impossible, possible happen right now. You have the skill and all. You've proven that and Producer Sahib can vouch on that I'm sure"

"Milly"

"Do you want me to call Producer Sahib to confirm how great you are behind the stage?"

"No!Don't"

"Cagalli do this for me... for you"She sternly looked at her reluctant friend. "besides this is a nice experience for your resume as well you know" she added looking at her with puppy eyes

Cagalli closed her eyes and groaned. "Ugh, Milly not my resume and your puppy eyes"

"Pretty please. "She asked looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Alright Alright! But only this once alright" She groaned in defeat.

Meanwhile in the La Flagga's residence.

"Here comes the tiger Rawwwr" Stellars father growled as he tickled his daughter with her favorite stuffed animal.

"Sounds like you're enjoying your short break huh" Murrue chuckled from the doorframe as she watched Mwu and Stellar play on the carpet.

Mwu looked up to find his wife leaning at the door with her arms a crossed her chest. "Oh, you're back already"

"Yeah" Murrue giggled as she grabbed the grocery bag on her foot and placed them on the table before kissing Stellar on her tiny forehead and Mwu on the lips. "I saw the boys in the cafe a while ago"

"Really now?" Mwu stood up as he started helping Murrue sort out the grocery goods sounding a little uninterested.

"They were with two girls" She simply added as she collected their canned tomatoes and stuff them in the cupboard.

"WHAT?" His eyes widened "Don't tell me they're slacking our playing hook up with girls. "

The former news anchor laughed and patted her husband "Relax, they looked pretty serious. Like they're discussing something."She placed the last can of corn soup on the cupboard and folded the grocery bag neatly.

His mouth formed an "o" shape and closed his mouth. "Working hard perhaps?"Mwu wondered

* * *

><p>Back to the group all gathered in the cafe.<p>

All of them listened to Yzak with a serious face. They looked like they were discussing something really serious.

Which they actually were, in fact.

"The theme is fresh, and we'll be shooting a Promotional Video for the first time"Yzak slowly enumerated down the idea they had been brainstorming for an hour now.

"Since we're going for a fresh them. I'm thinking of white motif for everyone's clothes. "Cagalli suggeseted "How does this song of yours sound like anyway?"

Kira pulled out his earpiece and shared it to her as she listened at the pre-recorded song. Cagalli closed her eyes as she tried to feel the music. Everyone in the table observed her. In a few more minutes Cagalli started scribbling on the pad and turned it around for them to read.

"Since we're doing a promotional video We'll be recording a group, solo and pair video I guess then we'll mashed them all up to form the video" The blonde stated. "We may have limited time but this would boost the interest of the public. Everyone wants something new and change after all. So you guys have to double your efforts if you want to win this little game you are planning on. " The four members of SEED stared at her in astonishment. So far they all agree in everything Cagalli had said

"So now we have our producer slash director and photographer what about the costume coordinator"Kira asked them

"Lacus"Miriallia chirped while the young brunette vocalist blinked several times.

Dearka whistled and chuckled. "Looks like we do all end up in the same team then!"

* * *

><p>"SO WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Yzak pointed at the brunette female as she and Cagalli stepped out of her white vehicle.<p>

Shiho smirked at him put a hand on her waist. "Well, I'm here to laugh at you and watch you fail in this shoot, of course"

"Why you little-"

Athrun broke the so called Shizak couple and smiled at Cagalli who inturn raised a brow at him.

"what?"

"Uhm, Cagalli I have something to ask you about the shoot. Will you guys excuse us for a moment?" Athrun pulled Cagalli and dragged her far away from anyone's view despite the blondes protest. They stood behind a statue of a female and a child holding hands together.

After the press conference SEED held a few weeks earlier, his relationship with Cagalli seemed like to fall apart. Not only did she not talk to him when he finally tried to approach her again but she avoided him, refused to deal with anything that involved him even the tiniest bit and stayed with the advertising managers of the product more than the commercial shoot itself.

"What do you want Mr. Zala?" She tried to twist her arm from his grasp but he had a firm hold on her.

"Hey, look" Athrun started, his voice husky and tired. "I'm sorry for acting cold towards you back there" He closed his eyes and looked guilty. "I really should have controlled and sorted out my thoughts properly at work and I accidentally gave a lot of trouble to Prod Sahib."

Cagalli glared at him "Yeah you did!"She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on his chest.

"I'm really sorry. Honestly, just when I thought we can be really friends everything turned up to a big mess. I'm sorry for involving you in this issue as well"

"Your fans were one hell of a crazy people" she softly muttered

He blinked several times and looked at her bemused "Huh?"

"They kept on ringing on our doorbell It was really annoying. I was about to throw my chair at them if it weren't for mom. Seriously Zala!"she huffed. The young man understood what she complaining about. He was at fault. He was careless that day. But at least the conference covered for them for now.

Athrun chuckled and looked at her scowling like a child. "I think we have our old Cagalli back?"

Cagalli was caught by surprised and covered her mouth with a hand. The young blue haired man smiled at her and tried to fish out something from his back pocket. He reached out for Cagalli's hand and slipped on a soft green object on her wrist.

"What?" She looked up at the slightly flustered young man and at what it seemed to be a wrist band.

"I...it's supposed to be a graduation gift. I wasn't able to at least congratulate you back at the studio because you kept on disappearing." He scratched the back of his head and looked away feeling his cheeks heat up "I was suppose to give you the wrist band I got from the last High and Mighty Color concert but i think I lost it. I hope this is enough to compensate for it. There's only one of this in the whole world."

She looked at Athrun. _Only one in this world_ meant...this was Athrun's belonging and it is now hers.

"Thank you." Cagalli smiled and touched the green furry wrist band with Athrun's initial and a circular robot thingy sewn on it."I'll treasure this. "she said gratefully a blush slowly creeping across her cheeks.

Athrun sighed in relief and shoved his two hands in each of the pockets of his pants and grinned. "So truce?"

"well...Not so truce." Cagalli laughed.

"What? Why?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST THAT WRIST BAND!"she hit him on the shoulder

Miriallia fixed her camera up and focused at the first couple she spotted a.k.a Athrun and Cagalli who had just come back and were now talking to each other then to Lacus and Kira who were having a pleasant chat as Lacus sorted out the clothes while Kira assisted her.

"I really don't know what to say when my manager actually told me about it" Lacus lightly laughed as her companion scratched his head in embarassment. "but I really do admire you back there Kira, Thank you."

Kira. The young brunette blushed furiously. Lacus called him "Kira" so casually that it nearly made his heart jump out of his rib cage. He nearly forgotten that he told Lacus to call him by his first name on their last "so called" date at the game center.

"I-it was nothing, really" He smiled as he handed Lacus the next piece of clothing. Lacus reached out for it and accidentally held Kira's hand in the process.

"Oh!" She retreated her hand for a second and carefully held the cloth. Kira smiled at her and handed her the clothes.

The young photographer was testing out her new camera that was she was going to use for the shoot and needed some warm up. While she continued snapping pictures of the people around her. A purple eye suddenly appeared in front of her lens which made her scream.

A young man's laughter filled the air and held Miriallia by the waist before she fell of balance when she screamed and landed on her butt. "Sorry to scare you like that Milly"

"You idiot!" Miriallia screamed as she pinched Dearka on the cheeks "Don't do that again or else I'm personally taking you off the shoot!"

"Alright alright" He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "have you taken any good shots?"

A spark suddenly shined in her eyes the moment her boyfriend asked her about it. She actually had her favorite shot already. It was a photo of the famous awkward couple, Yzak and Shiho. They were arguing by the bench near the lake when Shiho stucked out her tongue at Yzak while Yzak had his hands crossed on his chest trying to ignore Shiho. They looked so child like and Miriallia loved it.

"Alright, let's get the show on the road" Cagalli sighed as she placed her cap on her head. She got her megaphone and started directing everyone. "Let get moving people!"

The shoot took place in a park by the north of ORB where people rarely visit because it was far from the city. Shiho was the one who suggested the area and Cagalli decided to take the shoot at that park. Their small team settled in the area and put up all the needed equipments around. Both the PV and the Jacket shoot will be taken in the park. Cagalli was able to get a few friends from her previous OJT employer to help them with the shoot and a few equipments from her college. Surprisingly, everyone was helpful and it made things easy for all of them. Lacus had her friend Sai to help them in costume as well. Thinking that providing the clothes for SEED would be a good PR for him and his botique.

In a matter of minutes SEED came out from their dressing room looking very plain yet elegant on their white top. Yzak wore a white polo that was tucked out and kept the first two buttons on top, unbuttoned. A khaki pants was paired up with it and had a cross necklace hanging on his neck. Athrun had also the same style of polo and was unbuttoned however, the sleeves were all scrunched up to his elbow and was wearing a black pants. Kira was wearing a little more casual look. an unbuttoned white polo and an undershirt paired up with a khaki knee length shorts. Lastly, Dearka wore the same polo with the collar flap unfolded like draculas and a black pants and leaving three buttons on his top unbuttoned.

Their theme was fresh and simple and this was the best option for the costume they had. As for the hair, Athrun and Yzak were asked to tie their hair to a very short baby pony since they sort of had long hair. They both wanted to protest saying they'll look like a girl but they didn't want to argue with Lacus. Kira had gelled his hair but still looked the same while Dearka had his hair slicked back and there was no gravity defying hair.

Miriallia fixed her tripod and camera on the ground and connected it to her laptop. So that all the pictures would be immediately transferred to it and they would be able to choose the best shot immediately. A few lighting umbrellas were also position on the set. The bench that Yzak and Shiho were sitting on was part of the main set for the shoot, the background of the nature and lake was the perfect set as well.

"Alright" Cagalli browsed through her plans as the four young men lined up infront of the bench. "Let's star-"

_Badump._

Their director felt speechless. Almost jaw dropped. Lacus did an excellent job and the four young men that stood infront of her looked like she just saw four princes straight from the fairy tale books come to life. She left the hairstyling to Lacus and didn't expect that they would look so...perfect.

"Cagalli?" Athrun's voice drew her back from her trance and lowered her head because she could already feel her cheeks burning.

"Uhmm..yeah" their director nodded her head and read her notes "Athrun in the middle of the bench with your guitar."

Athrun nodded and followed her instructions. Soon they were all positioned. The main guitarist sat in the middle of the bench, Kira and Yzak with his acoustic guitar were on each side of the bench leaning on each of the arm rests and Dearka behind the bench holding out his drumsticks on one hand, grinning. That was for the first shot. They all had their chance to sit in the middle.

Miriallia took over Cagalli's directions knowing what to do in the shoot. She tried to keep herself calm and professional since this is work but she can't help but blush whenever Dearka smiles at the camera. It feels like he was looking directly through her and not at any camera.

Shiho and Lacus watched by the sideline. The smiles on their faces were new to them. Their smiles were almost innocent and different. They can hear Milly yell a couple of "Yes, that's good" "Smile more" "Show me some attitude" etc. while continuing with the jacket shoot.

"I never seen Joule smile like that" Shiho commented softly.

Her pink haired friend nodded her head in agreement. "Doesn't he smile at work?"

The young brunette DJ shook her head. "When he was still working part time in Kaguya we always end up arguing and he always had a scowl on his face. I never seen him smile...so this is the first time." She replied in an honest voice "The more he smiles the more you'll know that despite his hot headed character, he can always look like a nice person especially when he looks like that."

Yzak tried to laugh while holding up his guitar as he sat in the middle.

Lacus giggled "Yeah"

"Dearka quit fooling around!" Miriallia screamed as Dearka stopped making weird sexy poses behind the members. "Um, Kira rest your elbow on Athrun's shoulder and look at the camera like you guys are having fun."

Kira nodded and smiled at Athrun followed. "Yzak please smile more..."their female photographer instructed.

The young platinum tried showing his teeth a little, attempting to grin.

Shiho snorted which earned her a glare from Yzak. "Mind your own business Hahnenfuss" He yelled

"Yeah, Yeah. "Shiho replied waving her hand dismissively and smiling at him. She grabber the pen in her pocket and showed him a quickly drawn smiley face on a tissue paper. Obviously, teasing him.

Soon after the group shot they had their individual photo. This was just the start. They still had a long way to go and they're not even half way done with everything yet. They still had a Video to shoot, produce and promote and their time was limited.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it. Next chapter will be their video shoot! They're a lot instore for this people. NOW WILL THEY MAKE IT OR NOT. That is the question. :) I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to squish in a short KiraCagalli interaction because I just realized they never really talked lol. Forgive me if I have errors in this chapter. I still have to study and all. T_T Anywaay, Please send me a review guys. TELL me WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK! <strong>

**hihi and still aiming for at least a 100 reviews before this fic finally ends. **

**See you guys next chapter**

**Freyris**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fangirls: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n: **Jajaan~, Sad to say** this is the second to the last chapter** for Fangirls:Declassified. I can't believe it's almost over and I'm done with another fic. It's just like wow. LOL Anyway, thank you guys for sticking around and reading my story til the end. /sobs But a story nearing it's end doesn't mean I will stop writing. I have another story right now.** Never Alone** please do check it out! XD Thank you so much for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><strong>17. Race to the top <strong>

"Stop, Stop, Stop!" The blonde yelled on her megaphone "Dearka quit doing seductive poses infront of the camera" She said putting apalm on her forehead and sighing.

The agenda scheduled for the second day was their Promotional Video and even at the start of the shoot, Cagalli had the urge to throw a certain blonde member of SEED in the lake. She was trying to restrain herself because of Miriallia. However, if he was Athrun she wouldn't think twice and push him in the lake or something but thank God, Athrun was a sane person and the most easiest person to handle in the shoot.

The concepts lined up for the shoot today were a group, solo and sort-anything-goes shoot. They also had to change locations by evening. The second location was at the nearby beach. It was for the last few minutes of the song.

For the promotion, Shiho has been incharge of it and helping the other staffs with editing the covers. She was the one who suggested to put previews of the photos and videos in the internet to capture and pique the interest of the fans. And by overnight she was right. The previews spread-ed like fire and a lot had started pre-ordering and hoping for the CD to comeout on time.

She was also advertising the CD in her own radio show. She was back to her cheery, bubbly personality a few days ago and it didn't go unnoticed, those who supported the little YzakShiho fan club started asking her if she was seeing Yzak. She denied everything about her and Yzak but did say Yzak was an _important_ host that became part of her show. Dearka bursted out laughing when they were listening to Shiho in the morning show she had to substitute for. Yzak unexpectedy turned bright red tThey were all tuned in to Shiho while they were on their way to the set.

Mwu had also joined in the little team. He wasn't able to bear the four boys he had been taking care of for at least a couple of years now. He had brought his daughter Stellar to the set because no one was in the house to take care of her and he ended up having double duties. One as a father and second as SEEDs Manager.

"Guys, move it! Always remember it's not right to make a lady wait!" Mwu clapped his hands trying to motivate his talents.

"Move Move Move!" Stellars said imitating her father.

Cagalli sighed and flip through her clip board filled with notes.

"I hope you're not that stressed out yet Ms. Director" SEED's manager approached her with a smile.

"Just a little" She admitted and laughed. "I'm sorry if I haven't personally introduced myself yet"

"No it's okay. I know who you are" He winked at her "and seeing you're busy with helping us. I'm truly grateful for it Ms Director" He laughed.

"Cagalli" She corrected him. "Please just call me Cagalli"

"Alright then Cagalli" Mwu nodded once and looked at Dearka who was attempting to head lock Yzak while Athrun and Kira tried to stop him. "If you can't handle the boys any longer. Just call me alright?"

Cagalli giggled and looked at the Athrun and Yzak whack Dearka with a roll of newspaper."I'll keep that in mind. But I think I can handle them if not, you wouldn't mind if give them a piece of my mind would you?"

"You can do as you please, Cagalli" Mwu replied chuckling. Cagalli nodded her head and glanced back to her notes

"Uhm, Kira maybe you should swap with Dearka for a while." Cagalli shouted and waved her hands trying to get his attention as his eyes were glued to the pink haired model who was busy sorting out the clothes they had to wear for the next location.

"Kira!"

"Hey man! The chick was calling you" Dearka said running towards him. The brunette vocalist snapped back to reality and scratched his head.

"My turn?" he asked

Dearka nodded. "Good luck. She's like a vicious tiger" he jokingly warned him.

"I can hear you Elsman!" Cagalli yelled. She signaled their camera man to position himself on the set as Kira stood a few steps away from it.

"Kira, relax. No need to be tensed. "Cagalli advised him. "I want you to sing your lines naturally. You're free to do any actions. Smile, raise your hand, look up to the sky, whatever but make sure you make eye contact with the camera once in a while...just dont do any seductive whatsover like Dearka was trying to pull. We need to keep this shoot clean and wholesome"

Kira nodded and the music started to play.

He snapped his finger and smiled at the camera. He slightly moved his head to the beat as he began to sing the first stanza.

So far so good. Cagalli thought as she watched through the miniature TV screen connected to the camera. He looked like he was just having fun.

"oh my"

The blonde director didn't have to turn her head to see who was standing beside her. She knew fully who it was and just smiled. Suddenly, when the chorus came up Kira started to look like he was going to panic. He suddenly looked stiff.

Kira notice Lacus standing a few meters from him from his peripheral view. She was watching Cagalli and he suddenly felt very concious. What if he was making a total fool of himself in the camera. What if he looked stupid infront of the camera. A wave of "What if"s surged in his mind and he ended up just standing infront of the camera.

Cagalli slapped her forehead and stomped her way to Kira and whacked his head. "Yamato! Pull your act together!"

Kira stared at her bewildered. What kind of director hits her talents anyway? Seriously. "You were doing just fine! Everything was perfect! Here I thought I wouldn't have a problem with you"

"S-sorry"

"Look, don't get too nervous when Lacus is around. Trust me she likes what you're doing and you're looking fine." Her voice soften and her lips curled into a smile. She patted his back a little and motioned at the direction she came from. Kira watched Lacus lean forward on the miniature TV that she and the staff were looking at and smiled.

"Let's take one more shot then" He said feeling a little more energized. Cagalli nodded her head and jogged back to her position and told the camera to start rolling.

"You two looked like siblings back there "Lacus laughed.

"Not really"She chuckled.

An hour later, Cagalli and Mwu called a break. They've been shooting non-stop since morning and even if it was just nearly lunch time, they couldn't relax since they were all under time pressure. A short break was enough.

Next was Athrun.

Oh boy. Cagalli gulped as Athrun approached her with his never fading smug look.

"So, any particular special tasks for me?"

She lowered her head and chewed her lip for a second "Not really. Just be yourself infront of the camera." She said. Compared to what she advised Kira to do, She couldn't say anything to Athrun.

"Camera on stand by, Cagalli" one of the staffs said

Cagalli nodded and pushed Athrun to the set.

"Wait wait!" Miriallia and Lacus jogged towards Athrun and Cagalli and smiled.

"I think this would go nice with Athrun in the shoot" Lacus suggested as she brought up the acoustic guitar.

"We found a nice looking strap that would look good on you " Milly said handing out a guitar strap with intricate designs.

"O-oh thank you" the blue-haired guitarist blinked several times and thanked the two ladies before replacing his black straps with it.

"Position then" Cagalli announced. Miriallia nudge Cagalli lightly and whispered something in her ears.

"Doesn't Athrun look extremely attractive with guitar and his hair tied up with a few hair falling ?" her photographer friend teased her.

Honestly, Cagalli didn't pay much attention to it until Miriallia mentioned it. She gazed up at Athrun who was slinging his guitar on his body and adjusting the knobs of his instrument.

"Rolling the cam in 3, 2, 1"

Like Kira, Athrun sang his lines, flawlessly. He was winking and smiling at the camera as he strummed his guitar. He was playing the song in his guitar. As Athrun finished his line he bit his lower lip and looked at the camera.

Cagalli wanted to curse Athrun and his ability to make her heart flutter and somersault. Damn, that wink. Damn that smile. Damn that smirk. Damn you Athrun. Behind the blonde Miriallia and Lacus silently high fived. Mission successful.

It was almost dusk when they finished the Solo Angle Videos. Yzak was the most complicated person Cagalli had to deal with. Among the four, Yzak was the person Cagalli nearly dragged and pushed in the lake, literally. She was thankful that Mwu had talked some sense to him because she really thought he was hard headed. He refused to smile much, he didn't try to move animatedly like the rest of them. Their egos nearly clashed but Cagalli was better in controlling herself so she decided to let Yzak have his way.

After all, Yzak played the role of the "cool-mysterious" in the group. So she had him sit on a bench and lean forward as he sang his part. He looked back and forth in the camera. Surprsingly he did well.

Silently the whole group composed of the Staffs and SEED drove by the short to film their next scene. A bonfire by the beach.

It was a group scene in which both Athrun and Yzak were playing their guitar as the Kira and Dearka singing along.

Shiho arrived just in time to watch them on their tenth attempt. It was already night time and the four of them well mostly Dearka was fooling around and they weren't able to move from their shoot.

"Elsman, come on stop fooling around" Miriallia groaned tiredly and leaned on the seat. She was substituting for Cagalli for a couple of minutes since she was on the phone talking to her mother. Dearka grinned and winked at the acting director.

Mwu had booked them in the rest house settled by the shore so everyone could rest as soon as they called a wrap. Luckily there were enough rooms. Stellar yawned and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. The little girl who has been playing and enjoying herself the whole day had finally worn out.

"Daddy" she raised her arms up and Mwu smiled. He bent a little and carried her in his arms.

"Sleep tight my little star" He smiled. and patted her back.

"Let's call a break time" Cagalli announced returning back to the set and sat tiredly on the bark of wood surrounding the bonfire.

Lacus sat beside her and stretched her legs. "We're half way through with the shoot if we get this thing done right?"

"Yeah" A sudden chill run down the blonde's body and rubbed her hands against her arms trying to warm herself up.

"Cold weather for a summer night huh?" Athrun said as he drapped a blanket over Cagalli's shoulder and his arm lingered on her shoulders for a few minutes before he retreated it back and sat beside her.

"Thanks" She mumbled somewhere deep in her heart, she felt a small tug and wished Athrun had not retreated his arms around her and let it stay there.

She shook her head furiously and hid half of her face with the blanket.

Kira did the same for Lacus but he had his arm around her petite shoulder as she leaned on him. Underneath the blanket the two of them were sharing, Kira intertwined his hands on hers.

A small smile crept on Lacus face and closed her eyes.

The fire crackled as the staffs gathered and sat around the bonfire savoring the break Cagalli had called. They needed one badly. Ever since they started shooting early in the morning, each of them had only at least 10 minutes break.

They stretched out their tired muscles and ate the food Lacus had made for them and relaxed a bit. At the other side of all the lovey-dovey members, Shiho sat alone and observed them. She looked at them and smiled how cute they all looked.

Yzak observed her from the food station and notice how tight she clung on the blanket around her body. He gently shooked his head and grabbed the cup of freshly brewed hot coffee and approached her.

"Maybe this would help you warm up a bit..."Yzak handed her the coffee cup "Shiho" he softly said only for Shiho to hear.

Shiho looked up and found Yzak holding up a cup of coffee. A ghostly smile flickered across his face. "Thanks" She reached for the cup and gratefully accepted it.

In silence they enjoyed each other's company and relaxed a bit. When everyone had enough rest, their work resumed.

The last scene was forcefully changed by Shiho. It was supposed to be a scene in which one of the members and someone from the girl staff would walk from both opposite ends and meet in the middle. The original plan was Lacus but Shiho being the little devil she was decided to change the cast.

"Are you guys crazy?" The blonde female screamed on top of her lungs. "I am supposed to be the director. I stay behind the camera! My answer is no!"

"Come on Cagalli. Nobody will recognize you!" Miriallia pleaded

"Besides We'll be only capturing your silhouttes. The background is perfect and you guys look perfect!" Shiho added.

Cagalli glared at Shiho, the culprit behind the switching.

It was without a doubt true that the scene was beautiful. It was a full moon and the moon calmly reflected on the sea. The scenery was truly breath taking and the idea for the last scene was perfect but not with Cagalli playing the role, she thought.

"No, No, No! This is impossible. Who would direct!Why does it have to be me? why not Lacus or Milly or you Shiho!"

"Cagalli, the last line was sung by Athrun so it would be perfect if he ended the PV" Shiho said knowingly "and I will direct. Trust me I know what to do"

A fun fact was Shiho was also a product of the same department Cagalli graduated from but she decided to stick with her DJ jock work since she was most comfortable with it.

"Cagalli we're wasting precious time here" Lacus smiled "We promise no one will know who Athrun is with except everyone who is present here"she winked at her.

It was everyone versus Cagalli. She felt betrayed and obviously, she lost. She would play the role whether she liked it or not.

Cagalli stood infront of the mirror and stared at herself wearing a white summer dress that flowed down upto her ankle. She had an orange flower tucked in her ear and she wore a simple make-up.

When she stepped out of the room, everyone gasped and admired who she looked. She was pretty, really pretty even in a simple haltered white dress. Lacus nodded her head in approval saying she picked the right dress.

"Alright shooting starts in a few seconds " Shiho grabbed Cagalli's megaphone.

"Hahnenfuss, you owe me a concert ticket you hear me?" Cagalli yelled. Truth was Shiho had bribed her to get her to finally agree with the last scene. According to Shiho's connections from the media, she heard HaMC will have a come back concert in ORB sometime this year. She promised Cagalli that she would get her the best seats if they just got over the shooting quickly.

"Relax, Cagalli. You just have to walk slowly towards the middle and meet Athrun there. Easy as pie."She mumbled to herself and she slowly took one step at the time.

She saw Athrun on the other side smiling at her as he walked on his own pace. She tried matching his pace and couldn't help but blush underneath the moonlight. She observed Athrun and his gentle tossled midnight blue Goddess Haumea, How can this person look so handsome under the moonlight? Is this how it feels like to march down the aisle? What will happen when we meet in the middle? A wave of questions flooded through her mind. Cagalli could turn around and run away but she found herself continuing to walk towards the middle, unable to do what her mind was telling her body.

**(1)** "Hi" Athrun breathed slowly as they both reached the middle at the same time.

"Hi" Cagalli bit her lower lip. She could feel her heart pounding so hard. This is bad.

Athrun looked at how beautiful she looked like under the natural light shining above them. She looked so simple yet so beautiful. He was in awe. Athrun mentally noted to thank Shiho later.

Slowly, he reached out and tucked a loose strand behind her ear and smiled. His other hand reached for hers and held it. He placed her hands on top of his chest and lightly blushed.

Cagalli was startled with his touch and when her hands came in contact with his chest she could feel his heart racing. She looked at him confusedly and suddenly he pulled her into a tight hug.

Miriallia covered her mouth and stopped herself from squealing. They were filming afterall. She shook Dearka by the shoulder violently until he got dizzy, and looked at her friend.

Lacus relaxed when Cagali didn't push Athrun away or worst kick him and throw him off the sea. She thought _FINALLY_ Cagalli found her match.

"AND CUT! ITS A WRAP GUYS!" Shiho screamed and sniffed "That was so beautiful!" She clapped her hands the other staffs followed suit.

"A-Athrun...the shooting is done" Cagalli was bright red but Athrun haven't released her yet. "That was some great acting. You can let go now..."She mumbled, trying to sound casual.

Athrun released her from the hug but held her hands. "You think that was all an acting? "He laughed "Cagalli..." He looked at her seriously"Everything...I did was real. "

"What?"

"Cagalli Hibiki. I like you."

* * *

><p>Five more days before the CD launch. SEED haven't felt so nervous in their life. Today was the day Cagalli was going to let them see the Music Video they produced. It was also out in the internet as Shiho suggested and had been a big hit.<p>

The four of them sat quietly in their manager's living room as they waited for the others to arrive. When stellar appeared they knew everyone was here.

Shiho waved the CD in her hand and grinned at the four of them. "I've been playing your songs on the radio show guys"

"Thanks for the help Shiho" Athrun breathed and felt a pat on the head. He looked up to find a blonde smiling down on him. He held her hands and kissed it.

"Let's show these boys what the results Shiho" Cagalli grinned.

Shiho nodded and put the CD in the CD player. She jokingly pushed Yzak's arms in the arm rest of the sofa and sat on it. The silver head glared at her but refused to say anything.

"It's starting!" Dearka said excitedly.

The Promotional Video started with a shot from behind a female's feet walking along the park in slow motion. It was actually Lacus'. She had the cutest sandal on so they decided to go with it. It was focused on the pathway and Lacus feet. slowly as the song started the feet that was walking went out of focus for a second and it focused on the four men who were sitting on the bench.

Yzak and Athrun strummed their guitar as Dearka started to air drum as they looked at the camera. Kira sang his first line followed by Athrun, Yzak and Dearka. It was an alternating scene between their solo angles and group angle shots.

When they reached the chorus they flashed the video of the members running and fooling around then to the shoot they took where they were only standing side by side singing together.

The second verse was closely similar to the first one however the arrangement of the singers were different. Athrun started to sing the first line followed by Yzak Dearka then Kira.

The second chorus was in the beach and the bonfire. and when they reached the bridge Kira got his own solo. He was the main vocalist after all.

Towards the the ending of the promotional video, Athrun and Cagalli's part was inserted. They were both barely recognizable and the silhoutte effect was perfect at the same time sweet and romantic.

When it ended Dearka clapped so hard as if he was about to cry.

"Everything is beautiful" Mwu nodded in approvement. I never thought it would comeout this...wonderful don't you think sweetheart?"

Murrue laughed and leaned on her husband "Yes, I really liked it. Job well done everyone"

* * *

><p><strong>Release day<strong>

The day of release was hell for all of them. They nearly had sold at least 150,000 copies in first ten shops they visited They also signed 50,000 copies in their mini live event. That makes at least 200,000 copies sold. Their goal was still far from them. Heck, Dearka and Yzak had to dance to some songs while advertising their CD "Just One" to attract people. Yes they were desperate to meet their quota or they lose everything.

"We can do this guys..."Kira cheered his co-members on softly. Truth be told ever since day one they haven't had a decent rest. When the shooting was done they resumed to promoting their CD. They nearly reaching fatigue.

"I heard from Shiho around 200,000 copies were sold internationally" Yzak read his message on his phone.

"oh someone's exchanging mails with a girl" Dearka teased. "Not to mention you guys are on a first name basis now" he nudged Yzak

"Shut up! She's just reporting the status"

"That makes at least 400,000" Athrun computed he smiled a little and leaned on his chair. Waiting for the next fan to come to him and sign the CD she bought."Just at least a 100,000 left"

Dearka groaned. "Great..."

A few more hours Miriallia reported in saying the total CDs sold as of today were 499,980 copies.

"Just a little more boys" Mwu sighed and massaged his temple. Their manager was as stressed as they were. Probably feeling worst. Rau had called in earlier reminding them about their deal. If they don't make it well...it was hasta la vista to the girls.

"20 more CDs..." Athrun sighed "Guys, we only have an hour left before the record bar closes"

Kira messed his hair and slumped on the table "Can we really sell those CDs?"

The four of them looked down and sighed "Almost everyone in the city bought our CDs already!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I apologize if the chapter sounded rusedh I had a few reports piled up and I wanted to update as soon as possible. If it lacked a few things please let me know. I'll try to make it up in the last chapter. It is sad to say this is the second to the last chapter of Fangirl: Declassified. Another story nearing its end. Omg. <strong>

**A-also I had a hard time explaing how the video would look like but I do hope the description I provided did justice for your imaginations and originally I was going to put some lyrics here but I lack skills in song composition haha. **

**Note:**

**(1)If you guys can remember this one scene in one of the closing credits in GSD (the one with AsuCaga and the sunset) I sort of got the idea there however changed sunset to moonlight lmao.**

**For the last time, See you in the final chapter. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter oo. **

**Freyris**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fangirl: Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** Sooo, let's not get into anything dramatic or tear-jerking speeches or whatever here. I just want to thank everyone (FictionLover12, elgnis berserker, Fate Camiswhil, Saika Haww Elsman, Sandyx5, falconrukichi Magus-15IchiGo, blondeprinsesa,namikaze-chan and everyone else!) for sticking til the end. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be able to close yet another story. Thank you so much for all the reviews support and fun comments. They really made me happy and I enjoyed reading all of them. 100 comments or not I am just pleased and happy to be able to finish another story that everyone enjoyed reading. 3 SO FOR THE LAST TIME. Here's Fangirl:Declassified. **  
><strong>

**The final chapter.**

Enjoy! /heartspams everyone

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai**

* * *

><p><em>"Just a little more boys" Mwu sighed and massaged his temple. Their manager was as stressed as they were. Probably feeling worst. Rau had called in earlier reminding them about their deal. If they don't make it well...it was hasta la vista to the girls.<em>

_"20 more CDs..." Athrun sighed "Guys, we only have an hour left before the record bar closes"_

_Kira messed his hair and slumped on the table "Can we really sell those CDs?"_

_The four of them looked down and sighed "Almost everyone in the city bought our CDs already!"cccc_

* * *

><p><strong>18. Your Idol. SEED<strong>

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

SEEDs bassist tapped his feet impatiently as he listened to the clock's constant ticking while a crease slowly started to form on his forehead and minute by minute he grew more and more impatient. Athrun and Kira stared the entrance of the record bar anxious, whether a customer would enter and buy their CD or not. Each single one of them were hopeful and even if they don't say it aloud. All of them wanted to complete this little game they've got themselves into. Sad to say their time was already limited, short and about to run out.

"I can't take this anymore" Dearka groaned as he slumped on the desk and sighed. "This more nerve wrecking than everything we've been through combined!"

Kira sighed and leaned on his seat. "You know, for once I have to agree with you Dearka."

"My precious Milly slipping away from my grasp" their blonde friend cried. He sounded so tortured by the mere thought. "I would end up leaving the group if the worst case happens"

Suddenly a whack on the back surprised him, making him jolt up on his seat. "What the hell" He scowled at his seat mate and glared at him. "What's your problem Zala!?" He rubbed his back.

"Don't be too pessimisitc. We already have enough negative aura emitting around us" he nodded at the other end of the table where Yzak was sitting. He had this unwavering scowl on his face. It looked like it was going to stay there permanently if a customer or fan wouldn't arrive.

Yzak glanced at his three other members who seemed to be obvserving him and raised a brow at them. "What?!" he spatted at them. Obviously, he wasn't amused with the results they've gotten so far.

"Someone's eager to win our little game" Dearka flashing his trademark smirk at his silver headed best friend.

"S-shut up Elsman" Yzak retorted and crossed his arms on his chest again.

"You want to be with Shiho huuuh?"

"S-shut up! I just want to win this stupid game you guys asked to play with the Director and I- I hate losing" He said hurriedly and looked away.

Kira snorted. "Lies, all pretty lies Joule" And Kira earned kick from Yzak.

"What did you do-" Suddenly Kira's phone rang and immediately he pulled it out. "Yes?"

"Really?! That's great news Lacus!...Alright I will tell them Yes. Okay. Thank you!"

Three pairs of curious eyes blinked at Kira. wondering what the call was all about. They waited in silence as Kira tried to sort his thoughts out for a minute.

"5 copies were shipped out just a few minutes ago. That means we have at least 15 more copies to sell" He grinned in relief.

It felt like a one of the many thorns was pulled out from their chest. Just a few more copies before the goal and they have only about half an hour left. Is it possible? Can they really do it?

Suddenly the record bar's door swing open and revealing three ladies. One was a brunette and the other two were red heads.

"I told you they were here Meyrin!" The older red hair placed her hands on her hips proudly.

"Alright,, alright. You win." Meyrin, the younger one hissed and crossed her hands on her chest.

"Now Now, let's hurry up and buy the CD's girls. Your mother will be looking for us in a few minutes" The brunette ushered them as she approach the rack and got a copy of Just One. She approached the cashier and bought herself a copy followed by the two ladies who had mirrored her actions.

Athrun immediately recognized the brunette but preferred to stay quiet. She approached the table and smiled warmly at the blue haired guitarist while he reached for the CD she bought and sign it in a jiffy.

"Best of Luck" She gave him an abrupt nod "to you and my daughter" she whispered softly only for him to hear.

He chuckled and handed the cd back to her. "Thank you...Mrs Hibiki"

"Move it Meyrin!"

"Hold your horses Luna!" The pigtailed girl growled at her older sister and stopped in front of Athrun. "H-Hi" She suddenly stammered as she stood infront of so-called lifetime crush: Athrun Zala.

"Hello" Athrun flashed a wonderful breathtaking smile at her as Meyrin handed her cd to him. For a brief second their brushed against each other. Athrun slid the cover booklet open and saw everyone else had signed on their space and he was ready to sign his on his space as well.

"It's uhm...Meyrin" She blurted out.

The young guitarist nodded his head and wrote a short thank you dedication on the CD to much of Meyrin's delight. "Thank you, Thank you! It's really nice to finally meet you Athrun" She shooked his hand and held it as if she never wanted to let go.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" Athrun replied back politely.

"HAH! Can't wait to shove this CD with Athruns signature on Cagali's face" Meyrin announced triumphantly. Poor girl didn't know anything. Athrun could only chuckle silently upon hearing Cagalli's name.

Luna snorted and thank the members for signing her CD as well. "Let's go Mrs. Hibiki We're all done" She pushed Meyrin out of the corner. "Thank you for signing our CDs guys! Oh Come on! Move Meyrin!"

"Bye!" Meyrin waved at the group as she, her sister and Cagalli's mother disappeared out.

Kira suddenly laughed and nudged Athrun. "Someone's got another fan~ She's totally head over heels and not to mention she's someone who seems to be acquainted with Cagalli"

"Give me a break Kira. She's a kid" Athrun sighed. A few minutes later their Manager arrived with his family walking in beside him. He had an iPad in his arms and a grin plastered across his face.

"Good news boys. Sold another six copies." He patted the boys at the back "Looks like you guys are going to make it afterall"

"that makes nine copies sold and six more left" Yzak did that math and finally loosened up a bit as glanced at his phone. Secretly, waiting for a text from _someone_.

"Make that five darlings" Murrue smiled and patted her little baby on the head.

Mwu looked back and found Stellar holding up a CD and smiling at them.

"My precious angel" Mwu kneeled down and kissed her forehead. "Thank you!'

The four young artists kept their hopes high. Five more copies left and the clock is ticking, their time is almost up until...

"We made it!"

Four young girls arrived at the entrance of the record bar and they were wearing suspicious disguises over their head to which strangely amused the four men. The four ladies exchanged whispers and briskly grabbed a copy of SEEDs CD and went towards the booth where the four boys were patiently seated. To Athrun's delight, One of them was wearing a dead give away shirt. He immediately recognized who it was. One of them was wearing a HaMC t-shirt and wore a cap covering her hair and oversized glasses. The other three wore colored wigs and glasses as well. He knew who was who but didn't bother to spoil the little disguise the girls were playing.

"Oh, we've got ourselves a fanboy" Athrun exclaimed sounding amused. He decided to play along with the four girls who acted unusually off or just out of their character...well sort off.

"Me first! I want to shake hands with Dearka"

"No me first!"

"No way first come first serve ahohoho~" the brunette female faked a laughed

The girl who was wearing a boys cap and glasses. Her lips twitched and leaned forward at Athrun. "Well, this fan boy isn't a fan sad to say."She hissed at him.

Athrun chuckled and winked at her."Oh I see then who are you?"

"Just someone who enjoys good music"she shrugged looking away. Up until now she still doesn't consider herself a fan. Probably because she was _more than_ a fan now.

They were all enjoying this. It was obvious to everyone that the four females disguised were non other than Shiho, Cagalli, Lacus and Miriallia. Yzak smirked at how funny Shiho looked in her blonde wig. She thought it looked ridiculous on her and she was 101% sure Yzak would point and laugh at him. Thankfully he didn't. He looked like he was dead tired. He gave her a short abrupt smile and handed her the CD with his signature. Lacus had hidden her long pink hair underneath a redhead shoulder length wig. while Miriallia wore a long chocolate shade wig.

Dearka commented on how pretty she looked with long hair and signed her CD as well.

"Yey! Thank you Mr. Kira. It was nice meeting you" Lacus chirped sounding like a normal fan "I can't wait to listen to this when I get home, right guys?" She lifted her glasses up revealing her baby blue eyes and gave Kira a wink.

"Yeah"

Mwu wanted to be honest, say a witty comment at them but decided to keep his mouth shut. Letting the youngsters have their own fun. He didn't want to be a party pooper but the girls acting were terrible and he didn't get why they had to put up a disguises just to buy a CD. He decided to leave them alone and allow them to ease up his tensed talents even for at least a few more minutes. After getting autographs from them Miriallia and Lacus pretended to squeal like happy fangirls followed by Shiho who tried her best to do the same and fail miserably like Cagalli.

"Can we get going? Before I end up smacking someone here!?" Cagalli adjusted her glasses and glared at Athrun who still had this amused expression all plastered in his face. Apparently, another witty comment escaped his mouth which actually made Cagalli flush red.

As they were about to leave they heard Dearka yell "Cagalli, Athrun doesn't mind if it wasn't your fist that would smack his face!"

"PERVERTED IDIOT!"

"I love you babe!" Dearka yelled as they disappeared, feeling a little rejuvenated after the four girl's visit. On the other hand the other staffs of the record bar blinked several times and wasn't to catch up of what had just occured earlier.

"ONE MORE TO GO!" Kira announced. He stretch his tired muscles and extend his hands on his side accidentally hitting Yzak and Athrun who were already frowning.

"Mister La Flaga" the manager of the record bar approached them and frowned. "I'm afraid we've reached our closing time"

The four young idols stood up from their seat horrified. "What?! Can we extend for a little bit?"

"Yeah! Even for at least another half hour?"

"Just one more CD left please"

"I understand your situation Mr. Elsman but our staffs are very tired as well and we can't afford to pay them for over time" He apologized.

Murrue patted Mwu on the shoulder as he messed his blonde hair. They can't do anything about it. If they try to argue it would end up to be pointless. No one likes to extend their working without getting paid for it."Alright" their manager sighed in defeat.

"Mister La Flagga!"

Mwu looked at them ruefully and rubbed the back of his neck. Man, did he hate this. "Well, you win some you lose some boys. Pack up"

The efforts, sweats and sacrifices they've done for the CD, shooting and everything else felt like they were all thrown out the window in an instant or flushed down the toilet. The four of them frowned and wanted to go on a rampage all of a sudden. They were nearing the finish line but then they were held back and now standing at the starting line again.

A total of 499,999 copies were sold overnight. Just One would have hit the Top CD sales if it weren't for that one single copy they weren't able to sell that night.

* * *

><p>"Yes, folks SEED sold a total of 499,999 copies! Close enough huh?" Shiho tried to sound cheerful in her radio show. She fingered the pages of her program flow for her radio show and fell silent creating a dead air for a few seconds. Nicol and Miguel had to snap her back to the show. She was worried. Worried not only for Yzak but as well as the rest of them. "It really was a close call wasn't it?"<p>

Silently the four men walked in the hallway of their agency. It's been a month and a half since they last set foot in the building yet alone see their Director. They all had sullen faces painted across their faces and honestly they didn't want to see Rau at all. They didn't want to hear anything from him, they didn't want to hear his sermons or his I-told-you-so lectures and all the business crap. They wanted a time to rest and think over the things. Right now it was just unfair. Not even a consideration was given for them.

"Straighten up a little boys" their manager sighed and pat them on the back before opening the Director's office. "And try to smile" he reminded them.

Rau Le Creuset's room didn't change a bit. Everything was spotless as usual, nearly sparkling and a faint smell of champagne lingered in the air. Their Director stood by the humongous window with a champagne class on his hand.

"Rau"Mwu called

Rau turned towards their direction and smirked. "Ah, long time no see boys" He greeted them with a welcoming smile.

"Good morning Director" Athrun mumbled a soft stiff greeting and watched him glide swiftly towards his mini bar and place down the glass on the marblized counter. The other members greeted him softly barely inaudible.

Their Director ushered them to seat on the couch as he sat gathered the papers filled with chart and pie graphs illustrated on each page. They watched in silence as Rau moved on his own pace. However, it wasn't pleasing Yzak. Impatient as usual. He had to know. They wanted to know what the decision will be now that they weren't able to meet with the conditions they had specified in their proposal.

Mwu observed his friend carefully. Something wasn't right or something was amiss. As if Rau has something in his mind. Good or Bad? they don't know. He didn't know. He couldn't read Rau and what he plans to play at all.

"Uhm, Director?" Kira decided to break the growing silence between all of them.

"Ah yes" Rau smiled and approached them. "Boys..."

This is it. The judgement day. Dearka had prepared his resignation letter tucked behind his back pocket, ready to be handed to their Director. He was ready to give up his career for a life he would rather have than lose. Among the four of them he was the most determined with what he really wanted to do.

"well, the results were outstandig boys. Guess everyone had a bone for marketing and showbiz"He chuckled "Well, Congratulations!" Rau breathed slowly and sat on the couch across them and crossed his legs.

In reply, Rau received complete utter silence and bulging confused eyes stared at him. He smirked. There was two things the four of them didn't understand at the moment. One is the tone of their Direcortors voice. it was abrupt and nearly sounded like Rau was kidding. Second what did that _Congratulations_ really mean? _Congratulations you got what you wanted_ or C_ongruatulations you get to stay in the company with all the rules not lifted_.

"What?"

"I said congratulations. Aren't you boys happy?" Rau raised a brow. "You've got what you boys wanted. Rule abolished, canceled, nullified, revoked!" He threw a folder on the coffe table. A few papers slid out of the folder.

_**PLANTS Entertainment Agency: Revised Rules**_

_**Section 1 Article 3 **_

_**All talents who are in the legal age of 21 are thereby lifted from the dating-ban effective on August 03 CE XX**_

Even Mwu leaned forward to gather the papers and skimmed through it. Heck, even he was speechless. The four boys looked dumbfound as they read through the papers. Somebody had to pinch all of them from their sweet reverie. This wasn't a dream. This was reality.

_Does this mean they are free to date? Yes._

_Free to love? Yes._

_Free to do scandals? No._

_Still work under Eternal Talent Agency? Yes_

_Keep the girls? Yes._

"If you boys don't have anything to say, you boys are dismissed then" Rau sighed. He expected a better reaction from them. More or less he was waiting for Dearka to be the first to react and run out the door screaming Halleluiah or something while throwing confettis in the air.

Still shocked and confused, the four of them silently staggered out and before Athrun could even close the door. Dearka finally recovered from the shock and screamed a loud _"Yes" _followed by a cheering Athrun, Kira and Yzak. Rau and Mwu were pretty sure they heard Deark _"I won't be need this resignation letter baby!_" and a faint _"Miriallia Haww I'm coming for you!". _Talk about late reaction guys.

"Rau how?" Mwu looked up to his friend. He was 100% sure they didn't reach their target sales. He had read over and over the sales report submitted to him earlier and he was sure their sales manger indicated that they didn't make it. It contradicts to everything he had known up to know. Of course he was happy that Rau lifted the dating ban but he was still confuse on how it happened. "We were down by one CD what happened" he asked.

Rau Le Crueset chuckled and a playful smirk rolled on his lips. "It was a very amusing CD Mwu. Very interesting. "

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_**1 YEAR AND A HALF LATER...**_

"SEE HOW CUTE MY PRECIOUS NIA IS?!"A proud blonde drummer exclaimed as the projector behind them flashed a picture of a tiny baby girl with bright purple eyes and pink cheeks lying flat on her chest. She had a pink garter headband with a tiny ribbon on her thin auburn hair "Doesn't she take after her mother?"

"Alright we get how cute Dulcinea Marie is Elsman" Yzak said grabbing the mic from Athrun who was smiling.

The fans laughed and enjoyed the mini MC SEED held. The four of them stood on stage together with all smiles plastered on their faces. They were teasing each other and telling fans about all their embarassing moments and some other random topics. It was their first comeback concert after their last single Just One. After the fateful day in their director's office. The Agency had to deal with all the issues with regards to the members publicly dating and the dating rule lifted. At first everything was a mess but everything died down a few weeks later.

The next month, Dearka finally announced his engagement with a female photographer a.k.a Miriallia Haww and later found out Milly was already 3 months pregnant. Probably his constant out of town escapades with Miriallia during his suspension became fruitful after all. So you could say the engagement was just right on cue.

_"I can't wait for our wedding" Dearka wrapped an arm around her waist._

_"When Dad walks me down the aisle I'll be as big as a whale you know" Miriallia pouted_

_Dearka laughed and kissed her on the cheeks. "I don't mind. I don't care Milly. You'll always be the prettiest bride I'll ever see and love forever and our little junior here will partying on our wedding day."_

_Miriallia laughed _

Yzak was slowly getting there alright. I mean in terms of dating. He still had a lot to learn but he's keeping it slow. To much of their mini fan clubs delight, Yzak was back in Shiho's radio program as a regular who appeared not only once a week but rather thrice this time. On air you would hear him and Shiho bicker to death but in the booth you would see them sitting together snugged on the couch and playing thumb wrestling. They still fight and argue with a lot of stuffs but that's just how they bond and show their love for each other. You wouldn't believe Yzak hasn't even asked her out officially. So they were like an unofficial couple. Well, that's how Lacus puts it anyway.

_"I told you Nia looks like Miriallia!" Shiho struggled in Yzak's hold._

_"No she doesn't. She looks like her father" Yzak smirked pinning her thumb down but she was able to recoil immediately._

_"No she doesn't" Shiho argued_

_"Dulcinea looks like Dearka."_

_"Yeah says the godfather" Shiho laughed as she won their short thumb wrestling game. "I still say she looks like Miriallia. Even Dearka can attest to that!"_

_"Going back live in 10 seconds guys"Nicol reminded them._

_"Oh"_

_"Another round later Hahnenfuss"_

_"Whatever loser"_

_"Correction YOUR loser"Yzak gave her a smug look and they were back on air leaving a stunned Shiho. _

Kira and Lacus on the other hand were then given a new movie to work on. It was the start of their acting career. A romantic movie in which Lacus plays as a hopeless maiden, thinking love will never come across her until meets a dark mysterious prince Kira who has a sad past. They've been shooting in and out of the country for a month and both was doing pretty well. Off-camera or On-camera

_"AND CUT" _

_Lacus buried her face on Kira's chest and silently inhaled his sweet scent. She had her hands planted on his chest while his rested on the sides of her waist. _

_"I SAID CUT! You two! CUUUT"_

_"So do you let go or not?" Lacus whispered_

_"Nah, Don't wanna" Kira chuckled and kissed her forehead. _

_"Yamato, Clyne the cameras aren't rolling anymore!"_

Lastly, Cagalli and Athrun were like a whole mixture of everyones relationship. They argue in a lot of things and suddenly they agree on another thing and act all mushy. Cagalli who was still inexperienced with love learned a lot from Athrun and had experience a lot of first. First dates, first serious arguments and of course her first kiss. Athrun had picked the perfect timing which was during High and Might Color's encore, during one of the songs he was sure he felt something for her.

_Everyone was busy jumping up and down to even notice them. The female vocalist and male rapper screamed a "Are you ready!" and the music started again. "Okay! Last song Run Run run! Here we go!"_

_Athrun smirked as Cagalli was just about to jump. He remembered how she looked like the first time he attended the concert with her. Her eyes sparkled in delight as they held their hands and waved them up high together. Now he held hers yet again and the same song played. He tugged her hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her. Cagalli's eyes widened but she didn't fight back instead she wrapped her hands around him and closed her eyes. Enjoying the moment._

_Cagalli smiled and broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against his. "You know, this isn't the best place I imagined for my first kiss Zala" They were both sweaty from all the jumping they've done earlier with the crowd and they were surrounded with people who surprisingly ignored them and focused on the concert._

_"But I know you liked it" Athrun teased and chuckled._

_Not so romantic place. But defenitely memorable._

_"I love you Cagalli"_

_"I love you too, Athrun"_

**_I've come to love you so much it makes me cry I 'll put all my energy into having fun I'm clumsy at this, so I'll say it again and again, I love you!_**

"Uhm, Everyone we have big announcement to make!" Kira said yanking the mic out of the stand and walking towards the middle of the stage. A wave of _"eh"_ and _"what_" were heard from the crowd. For fans, announcements during live were always the scariest things to hear. They didn't know whether it was a good or bad news. Kira had a serious expression painted all over his face and it worried everyone. "Are you guys ready? As everyone knows, we've been through a lot of troubles, rumors, issues and a whole lot bunch more shinenigans but I hope everyone wouldn't be disappointed and still continue to support SEED"

"Whaaat?!"

"Ah, wait Kira" Athrun walked towards him at the center stage and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Can we announce it all together?" he asked as he adjusted his guitar slung on his back.

SEEDs vocalist nodded and asked Dearka and Yzak to stand with them at the center. They all grinned as the fans were dying in suspense.

"WE'RE PROUD TO ANNOUNCE OUR ALBUM RELEASE HAS BEEN SET!"

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>SO. HOW WAS IT? Did it end well? I hope this last chapter did justice for the whole story and I hope you guys liked it. I can't believe it's all done and wrapped up. TuT ) It really was a great journey with you guys. I had fun, really had fun making this story and reading all your comments. <strong>

_**To make things clear in case you guys are confused:**_

_**1) Rau bought the last CD. He's not actually pretty mean so spare the guy. XD**_

_**2) Italicized text in the epilogue were flashbacks.**_

_**3) Nia is a nickname decided by Dearka **_

_**4)Yes, SEED continues their job and releases an album FINALLY. **_

**AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS. /HEARTSPAMS EVERYONE **

**Tell me what you guys think of this FINAL CHAPTER ^^ I hope to hear from everyone for the last time :3**

**Freyris**


	19. SURPRISE ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Fangirl: Declassified**

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT**

* * *

><p><strong>An:** Hello, my lovely readers. I've been actually thinking of making a sequel for this fic. I know everyone's not THAT contented with the ending...especially the epilogue. I, myself wasn't that contented since it looked rushed, short and sounded like a cliffhanger...you know ending up after the boys announced their first ALBUM. LOL I am so sorry about that.

So, yeah...a few days ago I was actually pondering whether to push through with this **SEQUEL** and I thought why not? It's going to be another fun writing experience for me since I'm planning on adding a few quick twists here and there and I might focus on Athrun and Cagalli. YEY!

BUUUT Don't fret! Milly Dearka and their little daughter Nia, Kira and Lacus and the fans favorite couple Yzak and Shiho, Mwu and his family will also be there to add more fun in the story. I might even add a few more casts. Who knows? HEHEHE... :D

SO MY DEAR READERS, I want you guys to keep a close watch on your updates and notifications because within this month I'll be posting a **ONE CHAPTER SEQUEL.**

**_Here's a preview of the Sequel:_**

_"Oh. my. gosh! I can't believe you're here!What are you doing here?!" _

_"Long time no see! I know! I'm doing a short tour here"_

_"Maaan. I can't believe this is really coming true!" _

_"You said it. This was our dream remember Dearka?"_

_"DEARKA ELSMAN, I swear if you don't get back here.. Me and Nia will be gone in your friggin life!"_

_"I'm such a girl"_

_"You are a girl, silly!"_

_"I don't want to keep you waiting. I can't even wait anymore..."_

_"I love you more than anything in this world combined"_

_"You're the only idiot I'm going to love, stupid!"_

_**Feel free to tell me your thoughts or suggestions on this, everyone. I'm looking forward to hearing from you again**_

**with love, **

**Freyris**


	20. THE SEQUEL

**Fangirl Declassified**

**Freyris**

**A/n:** I MADE IT! So yeah as I was sayiing, everyone including me wasn't that contented with the ending of Fangirl Declassified. I've been thinking about making one last chapter and I'm really glad I was able to make one. This is like almost a 3 chapter long and I squeezed it all up into one so please bear with me. I had HMC's songs motivate me while making this SEQUEL. So I hope you guys like it :) Make sure to get your popcorn ready! This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written...I think;;

and oh if you guys noticed I change the image above...that's the image that made me write this whole fic. THE SEED. Lol

****Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GS/D, Sunrise or Bandai****

* * *

><p><strong>SEQUEL: THE CONCLUSION<strong>

"Thank you everyone for coming today! It was really fun!"

Ear deafening screams erupted at the concert arena as Kira Yamato, SEEDS main vocalist flashed a wide smile at the crazy crowd of girls, a couple of guys, pretend to be girls and the rest of the fans.

"Alright! Last song!" Athrun Zala flip his wet midnight blue bangs off his forehead and strum his guitar. "Okay people get ready for the encore!" He grinned

"Get ready to party everyone! Ah-one."Dearka Elsman tapped his drum sticks against each other and bit his lower lip. "one, two, three! "

As their encore started playing, Yzak Joule stood beside Athrun and nodded his head. SEEDs Guitarist and Bassist started playing their instruments as Kira started walking down the stage and going in front of the fans while he started singing with a smile

* * *

><p>"Maaan, that was tiring" Dearka allowed himself to drop on the couch of their dressing room. He loosened the buttons of his polo down to mid-chest level and crossed hie legs. "Sheesh, I can't believe this is really coming true"<p>

Kira nodded his head as he put the towel around his shoulder "You said it. This is dream remember Dearka?"He chuckled.

"It sure is"

While two of his group mates engaged in a random conversation, Athrun sat silently in front of the dressing counter and continued to have an intense staring game with his phone.

"Still no mail from your little tigress?" Dearka teased as he slid the lock of his phone open and check his mail as well.

Athrun shook his head and hung his head low in disappointment.

"Cheer up Athrun, You know Cagalli's smarter than that. She'll figure out everything and come back to you" Kira attempted to comfort his best friend.

Days before SEEDs International Concert Tour. Athrun and Cagalli had a big fight over Meer Campbell. Unfortunately for Athrun, a random rumor erupted a day before their flight. The rumor was about Athrun cheating on her current girlfriend (who was still a secret from the fans) for Meer Campbell.

They were allegedly seen together in a restaurant having a "_romantic_" dinner. Cagali stormed into the boys dorm the following day shoving the tabloids on Athruns face and calling him a dirty backstabbing cheater before she ran out crying.

"It's all the paparazzi's fault" Athrun gripped his phone tighter. "I swear I will skin who ever made that story up alive and toss him in the ocean and feed him to a school of hungry sharks"

"Chill dude" Dearka said.

Yzak grunted "You were with Mwu and Meer's Manager right? "

Athrun nodded and sighed "Durrandal wanted me to star with Meer in a movie but Mwu and I had to decline the offer. Mwu had to answer a call and Durrandal went to the comfort room when I guess those damn bastards took a photo of me and Meer"he explained.

"Talk about rotten luck, Athrun" Kira leaned on the counter "Have you tried explaining it to her?"

The blue haired guitarist nodded his head and leaned back on his seat "I sent her a mail before our flight but she never responded to it"

"Your butt is royally screwed then!" Dearka concluded and chuckled. "You better fix it all up before the last day Athrun or else you might grow old alone"

Before Athrun could even respond to Dearka's comment, their dressing room door swung open revealing their blonde haired manager grinning ear to ear at them.

"Congratulations on your first day of your international Concert, boys!" Mwu cheered and gave Yzak a strong pat at the back.

"That hurt!" He cried.

"Be a man Joule!" Mwu laughed. "First day went well. I'm really impressed. "He said "8 more to go and we're flying back to ORB"

The members groaned and dropped their head. Months earlier, After SEEDs first Album Release date, the management had announced their very first concert outside ORB. Since their last single Just One made a huge impact in the market outside ORB that Rau decided to send them out for their first major debut outside ORB. And from the looks of their first day, they'll be very busy until the very end.

"We have 1 day in Carpenteria, PLANTS, Gibraltar, Panama, Heliopolis, Mendel and 2 days in Victoria. A total of 1 month and a half of tour vacation included" Mwu said as he browsed through his planner.

Kira groaned and his shoulders dropped. It would be a month and a half before they could see their girlfriends again.

"Oh! Hi honey!" Dearka suddenly said. Everyone turned their attention to Dearka who was starting his video call with Miriallia, his wife via phone.

"Hi. How's the first day?" Miriallia asked.

"It was fun but a little tiring baby. "Dearka replied "Where's my little precious?"

"Asleep Dearka. You don't want to wake her up."she smiled lightly and yawned.

Athrun walked behind Dearka and greeted Miriallia. "Is Cagalli still mad?"

"Mad?" Miriallia scoffed and rolled her eyes " She's still on rage Athrun! I swear if you make her cry again I will personally make sure you wont get to see her again"

"Miriallia, I..."Athrun sighed "I told her it's a huge mistake."

"I know" She said "She showed us your message earlier. I'm pretty sure you aren't _that_ kind of guy anyway. Just give her a little more time " the auburn mother winked at him.

A few more minutes the other three members talked to Miriallia and asked her how the girls were doing in the process Dearka wasn't able to talk to Miriallia because when he had his turn back Miriallia had to leave since Dulcinea started crying again.

"Thanks a lot you guys!" the tanned blonde drummer hissed at his co members as Miriallia's face disappeared on the screen of his phone.

* * *

><p>"Lacus what am I suppose to do?"<p>

The pink haired model smiled at her blonde friend as she grabbed another tissue from the tissue box and wiped her tears. Apparently, Cagalli wasn't able to handle their tiny itsy bitsy problem that well. "Do you believe Athrun's message?"

"well..."

"Cagalli, Do you think Athrun would cheat on you?"

Cagalli looked down and fiddled with her fingers. " I...I don't know honestly"

"Cagalli" Lacus sighed and held her hands.

"I mean, he's been umm... what everyone calls _chick magnet_. Everytime we're on a date. All the girls seemed like their about to throw themselves at Athrun"

Her pink haired model friend laughed. "And you didn't?"

"I..I didn't." Cagalli said in defense as she wiped her tears. "Ugh, I'm such a girl"

"You are a girl, silly" Lacus smiled "I'd be worried if you didn't cry"

"Should I talk to him?"

"That depends on you, Cagalli"Lacus gave her a final pat on the back and handed Cagalli her cellphone.

Cagalli unlocked her phone and stared at the wallpaper. Her wallpaper was Athrun's silly face.

_"hey! What are you doing with my phone" Cagalli screamed as she tried reaching for her phone._

_Athrun laughed and playfully raised his hands up above his head way higher than Cagalli's reach as he tinkered with the settings._

_'You idiot! stop playing with my new phone! If it gets broken from your stupid tinkering habit. I'll-" She threatened._

_"Here you are, my little tigress" He teased and handed her back her newly bought touch phone._

_"What did you do with it?" She asked as she examined the outer appearance of her phone. Seemed like nothing was changed...or not._

_"I still have practice Cagalli, I'll call you later." He said quickly and gave her a kiss on the forehead "Bye"_

_The blonde frowned as she watched her boyfriend exit her room. "What's up with him" She burst out laughing as she unlock her phone._

_Athrun had changed her wallpaper. Originally her wallpaper was a photo of her and Athrun with their most favorite band but He had changed it into a wacky photo of himself which he took just a few minutes earlier before Cagalli entered._

* * *

><p>A number of girls crowded at the airport as the plane landed on the runway. Couple of groups had a welcoming banner saying <em>"Welcome to Panama, SEED. We love you"<em> and some were waving their fan made uchiwa's with their own designs above their head. A couple of minutes more the SEED emerge from the receiving end of the Airport with their faces covered with a cap, mask or shades.

SEED's guitarist adjusted his red sunglasses on the bridge of his noes to hide his tired eyes from the fans. Ever since their tour had started he never had a proper sleep especially when you know you're girlfriend is mad at you and still refuses to talk to you no matter how much you try to explain yourself.

"There they are!" A girl screamed and waved at them. Kira, Dearka and Yzak gave a short wave at them. Athrun remained drowned in his thought until...

"Oh my!"

"ATHRUUUUUN" A ear deafening shrill suddenly heard out of now where and a grey haired woman nearly jumped into the problematic guitarist.

"E-ehh?" Dearka blinked several times and removed his shades to get a better look at the girl who suddenly latched herself on Athrun's arms.

She smiled and waved at them. "It's really a coincedence that we meet here" She giggled "Or maybe it was fate?" She hugged Athrun's arm.

"M-meer"

"MEER?!" the three boys yelled in chorus as they all stood still in the middle of the crowd.

"Kira's here too" She giggled again and winked at him. "It's really a shame Durrandal pulled me out on our supposed to be drama together" She slightly pouted.

"And honestly, I was thankful he did" Kira muttered under his breath.

"Meer let me go"Athrun groaned and pulled his arms away from him.

The young actress pouted and looked over at Kira. "Kira, Athrun's grumpy today" She cried.

Kira wanted to roll his eyes at her but a lot of people were staring at them confused. He stared a few Commercials with Meer before he met Lacus but he really didn't like Meer. She was clingy and a little irritating...like she is at the moment.

"Oh, Lookie here it's Ms. Campbell" Mwu exclaimed as he stood behind his talents with his bag in his hands. "Did my boys cause you any trouble?"

"Athrun's being grumpy like Yzak!" She said pointing at Athrun then to Yzak

"What did you say?!" Yzak suddenly snapped then calm down realizing they were in public.

Dearka sighed and threw his arms behind his head. "If I were you guys. We better get some proper privacy" He said motioning at the curious and confused fans.

Silently, they walked towards the van awaiting for them at the exit of the Airport while fans that the security guards were fending off gathered around just to get a final wave to the idols as they screamed their names.

"Ms. Campbell, you're way behind your schedule!" Her assistant scolded her as she gently push the actress to move faster.

"Stop pushing, I know. I just have to say goodbye" She rolled her eyes and approach the boys again giving each a kiss on the cheek. "See you guys sometime"

* * *

><p>After another tiring concert, all of them rested in their dressing room. Dearka laid back on the couch and pulled out his phone. He was browsing through the new photos Miriallia had sent via email to him earlier when suddenly his phone rang at the sound of Star Wars Empire Theme song.<p>

He gulped and frowned as his wife's name appeared on his screen. He had a funny feeling about this. Usually, he calls Miriallia and not her. She rarely calls rather she floods him mails and when she calls.

well, this time Dearka's in deep shit.

He cautiously placed his phone on his ear as the rest of the member observe him. "H-hello?"

"DEARKA ELSMAN, I swear if you don't get back here.. Me and Nia will be gone in your friggin life!"

Dearka winced and his jaw drop "What do you mean by that?!"

Mirallia Elsman scoffed and gripped her phone tightly. "What do I mean by that?" She asked " I asked you first!"

"Milly, what are you so mad about?" His voice sounded confused on the other line as she looked at the sobbing Cagalli who was staring at her laptop. Lacus sat beside her patting her on the back.

"Put me on loud speaker" Shiho grabbed the phone from Miriallia.

Yzak's eyes widened as he recognize the voice. "Shiho!"

"You little white headed creep! Don't you sound so happy right now?"

SEED's bassist brows twitched. They were over the name calling stage a few months ago and here she was calling him a little white headed creep. "What the hell is wrong with you Hahnenfuss?"

"We're just disappointed in everybody" Lacus spoke calmly.

"What?"the four boys looked at each other.

"We know what happened at the airport, you four blockheads!" Cagalli yelled.

Unfortunately, for the four idols. Paparazzi's are always everywhere and they all got a clean shot on how clingy Meer was at Athrun. Aside from the photo was a false article about Meer and Athrun's relationship and was posted on the internet.

"Nothing happened! I swear, Cagalli" Athrun screamed hoping that he could talk to her.

"I had enough" Cagalli sighed and walked out of the room.

Shiho gripped MIriallia's phone tight and screamed. "Look at what you little insensitive idiots did!"

"Shiho" The pink haired model shook her head and tried to calm her down. "I hope everyone's listening right now. Whatever reasons you have, please save it. What's done is done. "

"You hear that Elsman?! You have a lot of explaining to do. ESPECIALLY YOU ATHRUN. " Miriallia looked like she was breathing fire. She was so enrage over Athrun than Dearka right now. "You got that?!" She screamed as Dearka bit his throw pillow.

"Yes, ma'am! Don't leave meee" He cried as their phone call ended.

Yzak slapped Dearka on the head and crossed his arm on his chest. "Stop crying! You're beginning to look like Kira!" He scolded.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Cagalli shut her eyes close and buried her face on her pillow. Who knew loving someone would be actually hard...especially when you know that somehow you have to share him with other people because they all love him. A relationship with a celebrity figure was tough. It looked simple in the televisions but in reality it really wasn't. In the end it was always a package she had to deal with if not this time then forever.<p>

The fans were always fans no matter what. She understood that. Athrun may say he loves them, that love was always different when it came to her. It was more special.

Then there's the rumors. Funny, how it didn't affect her much before compared to how it did to her now.

"Ughh!"

_Orb's famous male idol Group Athrun Zala of SEED, 23 cheating on her mystery blonde girlfriend for Famous actress Meer Campbell 22._

_Athrun Zala and Meer Campbell was seen together at the Panama Airport looking much like a couple with Meer hugging the young guitarists arm. Behind them were their happy ever go lucky trio, Kira, Yzak and Dearka. They all seemed very acquainted with each other and before parting Meer gave them each a kiss on the cheek. SEED's guitarist looked like he had the sweetest_ kiss_ though. Fans were baffled and confused but still continued to watch by the sidelines and remained their cheers to minimal._

* * *

><p>The four idols sat together around the coffee table and sighed for the eleventh time. Last time they sat around together like this while looking all gloomy was a few years back when Rau tried to tell them to cut their connections with the girls. It was like another déjà vu,<p>

"We can't blame anyone, you know" Kira messed his brown hair "We were too careless"

"You know, Mwu's going to flip when he-"

"Ehem!"

Four head turned their attention towards the voice and found their blonde manager leaning on the door frame with a frown on his face. "care to explain boys?"

"M-Mwu!"

Mwu entered their dressing room and messed his hair. "Honestly, you boys bring your problems and let them multiply wherever you go." He clucked his tongue. "I tried holding off the press for you and told them all of those were fake"

The four idols sighed in relief and felt like breathing again. Athrun smiled gratefully at Mwu and stared at his phone. There still wasn't any call.

"I'm no expert in giving advice but go and try to fix your problems with your girlfriends before we go to our next destination boys" Mwu suggested "It'll be hard to perform when you all have all your girl problems stuck in your head."

* * *

><p><em>"There's Athrun!" screamed another girl as they pointed at Athrun and Cagalli who were standing by the stop light.<em>

_"Oh crap!" Athrun groaned and looked at his girlfriend. He gave her an apologetic look and fixed her face mask. "How about we make a run for it?" He suggested._

_Her amber eyes sparkled in delight and nodded her head. "I kind of like the sound of that"_

_Athrun took her hand as the stop sign lit green and the cars stopped on their lanes. They made a dash for it laughing as Athrun's fans scream and follow them._

_He made a quick turn in an small alley and pushed Cagalli on the wall. He pressed down his body lightly on hers as they tried to hide their head by lowering it down. The group of Athrun's little crazy fan club run past them screaming his name out. When suddenly Cagalli laughed at him._

_"What?"_

_Cagalli shooked her head and wiped a few tears off her face. "N-Nothing" She giggled "It's just I never thought I'd see you run away from your crazy fans"_

_"Crazy fans huh?"Athrun smirked "Aren't you one of them?"He teased._

_"Stupid, I'm no fan" She rolled her eyes "Never been your fan anyway" She grinned even though he couldn't see it because she still had her mask on._

_Athrun chuckled and leaned closer to her. "Of course. You aren't any crazy fan Cagalli" He said looking at her, locking his gaze at her "You're my girlfriend" He whispered and pressed his lips on hers._

_"Mhhmhmm" Cagalli suddenly gave a muffle reply and pushed Athrun away."idiot! I can't breath!" She said as she pulled down her mask._

_"Oh sorry!" He scratched his head and looked at his blushing girlfriend. "I couldn't resist to kiss you even with the mask on"_

_"Yeah, you almost suffo-"_

_"Is this better?" He whispered against her lips. Cagalli blushed deeper and kissed back in response to his question._

Days had past ever since Cagalli found out about Athrun's rumored "Cheating" was said to be false. She heard from Lacus that the rest of them were able to reconcile with their boyfriends...except for her.

Yes, she was stubborn.

While she was busy staring at her phone, her door slammed open with her mother standing with a smug look on her face.

"Sweetheart, catch!" Via said as she threw Cagalli a backpack.

Cagalli was quick enough to catch it before it hit her face. She gave her mother a quizzical look as she glanced alternately from the bag to her mother. "Are you kicking me out?!"

Via chuckled and leaned on her door frame. "Maybe"

"What?!"

"Lacus will be right over to explain Cagalli"She said as turned a heel and leave.

An hour later, Cagalli was staring at Lacus as she tried to digest what she just told her. Apparently, Lacus was going to have a _photoshoot_ in Victoria which turns out to be the last place where SEED was going to hold their concert. She was planning on surprising the boys together with Miriallia and Shiho so why not drag Cagalli as well?

"I'm staying here" Cagalli stubbornly replied and crossed her arms. Lacus frowned and grabbed Cagalli's back pack and started opening her closet.

"You are not" Lacus insisted as she pulled out Cagalli's sunday dress and throw it in bag. "Stop being so stubborn "Cagalli, you should have seen Athrun the last few performances. He looked wrecked even if he was smiling"

True, the last two concerts were aired online and SEEDs Guitarist look like he hadn't sleeped for days. He looked like a living zombie on stage with his trusty old guitar Aegis.

"Why do I have to come?!"

Lacus shook her head and sat beside Cagalli. "Just think of this as our first trip outside ORB. A little girls summer vacation." She winked "We'll just visit the boys on their last day so please?"she begged

Cagalli groaned no one gets away with Lacus when she starts to beg. "Oh, alright! But I'm still not talking to that idiot"

Lacus smirked and nodded her head. Inside Lacus was already going a happy dancing thinking their plan was already starting to work.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're here!" Miriallia gasped as she held her little daughter in her arms.<p>

Lacus and Shiho nodded their heads. "Victoria's even more prettier than the pictures in the magazine" Lacus stare at the beautiful structures surrounding them.

Shiho looked back and found a silent Cagalli standing behind them who was obviously not interested at them moment. "What's with the gloomy face!"

"Just ignore me guys" Cagalli sighed and adjusted her shoulder bag.

Her three friends gave each other a meaningful luck before they all literally dragged Cagalli to a cafe shop.

"Now, you sit here while we order our food" Miriallia said as she patted her friend on the shoulder.

Cagalli frowned and agreed without a fight. She has been in the dumps ever since the rumor broke out. Aside from that she hadn't heard from Athrun ever since their last call. He hasn't contacted her to even ask how she was doing and it really annoyed her.

From behind her a hand suddenly covered her eyes and she let out a small yelp. "Guys, cut this game out" Cagalli hissed try to shake the hand off her eyes.

"So fierce now when you were just awfully quiet a few moments ago" He whispered in his ear.

The blonde suddenly jerked up from her seat as she heard someone whisper and a warm breath tickle her neck. She turned around and her eyes met his green ones.

Athrun smiled at her as he cupped her cheeks. He was expecting Cagalli to slap him but she didn't. Rather she stomped on his foot and punched him on the shoulders. "You idiot! You idiot!"

Athrun Zala's assistant director girlfriend hit him continuously on his chest and enveloped her in his amrs. "I'm really sorry Cagalli. You know, I will never cheat on you" He sounded sincere as Cagalli buried her face on his chest.

"Mmhmm.."

He chuckled and lifter her chin up to meet his face. "You believe me?"

Cagalli nodded and sighed. "I know. Deep inside I knew you wouldn't che-" Athrun hugged her tightly and sighed "A-Athrun I can't breath" she managed to squeak.

The young guitarist released her and apologized. The sparkle in her eyes returned filling him up and as if immediately it revived him.

"So did you guys kiss and make up already?"

Cagalli and Athrun turned their heads to find their friends grinning at them. Kira had his hands wrapped around Lacus waist, Dearka had little Nia sitting on his shoulders while Miriallia held her camera up and Shiho and Yzak were as usual the awkward couple.

"Why is everyone here?" The blonde female asked slightly amused.

Yzak crossed his arms "Isn't it obvious Hibiki. We came to fetch your boyfriend because we're already running late for the concert. "

Athrun's eyes widened and look at his wrist watch "Shit, your right. Mwu's going to be mad again!"

In a few more minutes the boys left, leaving the ladies alone again. Miriallia, Lacus and Shiho gave each other a high five when Cagalli wasn't looking. Turns out the trip as actually a plan to get the two back together and give Cagalli another surprise.

"So we aren't going to watch them?"Cagalli asked as the girls giggled.

"Aren't we so eager?" Lacus teased as her blonde friend turned red.

"Says you! You and Kira looked like you both wanted to make a run for it already" She teased back causing her pink haired friend to turn red as a tomato.

SEED was going to hold 2 consecutive concerts for two days. One the first day the girls decided to skip it and enjoy their stay in Victoria. The four girls accidentally ran into Murrue and Stella, the wife and daughter of SEEDs Manager. Turns out, Murrue was going to surprise Mwu later with the news that Stella made it to a modelling agency for children.

"Mr. La Flagga's going to flip!" Shiho bursted out laughing as little Stellar grinned.

"Daddy's going to see Stella in a lot of pictures" She exclaimed animatedly. The rest of the girls watched her in delight. She was one bubbly kid.

* * *

><p>On the last day of SEEDs Concert, the audience number doubled. The location was bigger than the first concert and as usual rumors before the concert started to roam amongst the fans. One of them was the rumored Kira and Lacus duet and DJ Housenka's special appearance. True or not none of the fans were bothered about it. Surprisingly, all of them supported their idols relationship. With girlfriend or not they still loved the boys.<p>

"So why am I the only one dressed like I'm to attend a party?" Cagalli raised her brow at her friends and stared down at the lace dress she was wearing.

Lacus laughed and fixed Cagalli's hair for the nth time. "Well, today's the last day of the concert. I thought it would be nice to surprise Athrun, you know" She winked at her.

"Besides you look pretty Cagalli" Shiho added..

The girls arrived at the back stage as SEED continued to sing on stage. Once again the rumored Kira and Lacus duet seemed to be true. Lacus emerged on stage wearing a white blazer covering her pink corset top and white pants. Together they say Haro ballad version and immediately won the hearts of the fans.

"wooh" Dearka screamed the song ended "Man, Lacus should debut as a singer instead don you think?" The fans screamed in agreement as they watch the couple hold hands on the LED screen. "You two sound so good together! "

"Well, who knows" Lacus giggled and winked at Kira. "We might be do a duet soon"

"What! Really?"Yzak said walking towards the center of the stage

Kira chuckled"Pro~bab~ly? What do you think Lacus?" He asked his girlfriend.

Lacus playfully shrugged her shoulders and smiled. And everyone understood that it was a yes. Yes, that they will be doing a duet soon.

"Alright! Time for the MC corner" A voice suddenly chirped from the speakers. Yzak's eyes widened immediately recognizing the voice. "This is DJ Housenka invading SEED's MC corner in Victoria!" Shiho said as she emereged on the other end of the stage holding up cue cards. The Shizak fans suddenly screamed in joy as Shiho waved at them. "Victoria make some noise!" She laughed

The fans obediently screamed and were all enjoying the surprises they were getting. The girlfriends appearing on stage with their idols. "Woow! That feels nice" She smiled and waved at the fans.

"What are you doing here?!" Yzak blurted out looking dumbfound

"Why do you always sound so surprise when you hear me?" Shiho snorted and put a hand on her waist. "Weren't you listening? I'm invading your MC corner"

"What?!"

The Shizak tandem started their little argument which became a comedy skit for the fans. The two looked as adorable as they were on radio.

"Why don't you guys just get married!" Athrun laughed as they watch Shiho and Yzak call each other names on the middle of the stage.

"Shut up Zala!" They both screamed causing the fans to laugh again. That's the famous Shizak for you.

Kira glanced at Lacus and nodded his head,as if he was sending a telepathic message to her. "Alright guys, go kiss and make up at the back stage. We have some other things to do, remember?" He hinted making the fans and a certain someone wonder. "Athrun if you please"

Athrun nodded his head once and stepped towards the middle of the stage. He pursed his lips and looked at fans standing in front of him who had uchiwas, fan boards, banners and pen lights waving above their head. "I, Athrun Zala have been thinking about this over the past months."

"ehh!?"

"It's about time that I should start moving forward with my life. " He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. The fans kept screaming several "_what_?!" and "_Eh_?" at him, confused with what Athrun was saying.

Back in the back stage, Cagalli listened to Athrun and looked confused as the fans were. "What is he leaving the group or something" she asked Miriallia

Miriallia chuckled and shook her head. As a sweet instrumental song started playing she slowly pushed Cagalli towards the stage and a spot light pointed at her.

Yet again another surprise for the fans..and Cagalli "I've been thinking that living a life alone is sad."Athrun said as he turned around and look at Cagalli who was standing on the same stage as he is, looking confused and dumbfound.

"I may not be the best boyfriend and sometimes be a jerk but you were always that person who knock some sense in my life. Cagalli, you were really not a fan. I can guarantee that. And you weren't just any person who appreciated good music rather..."Athrun took a deep breath and slowly spoke the words he had been practicing for weeks" you were my other half. Having you by my side is what completes me."

Cagalli frozed on her spot, Her gaze locked on to his. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was a proposal. A proposal A freaking marriage proposal to her in front of thousands of people. "_Dear Haumea am I dreaming_" Her mind continued to scream.

Athrun knelt down on one knee, in front of her and held up a familiar wrist band to her. It was the wrist band that Athrun bought on the first High and Mighty Color concert they attended together by coincidence Her hands shakily picked it up and tears slowly fall down her rosy cheeks."I thought you lost this" She whispered. Athrun shook his head and smiled a guilty smile.

He had sewn an extra pocket on the back of the wrist band and a red gem stuck out from the small pocket. He plucked out the ring from the pocket and grinned at her.

"Will you give me the honor of marrying you and making you mine for all eternity"He softly said and smiled at her "Cagalli?"

Suddenly the fans started yelling in chorus saying "_Say yes!_" to Cagalli as she stood still staring at Athrun and the scarlet ring.

"Cagalli?"

Tears started brimming on the corners of her eyes and she nodded her head.

The whole arena burst in cheers at Cagalli's confirmation. Athrun stood up on his knees and slid the ring on her finger. Lacus threw her arms around Kira and Shiho crying for joy.

Athrun's fiance sobbed on his chest as he brushed her long blonde hair. "I love you more than anything in this world combined" he whispered "I'm sorry for a lot things but I hope you still love me"

Cagalli giggled softly and lifted her head as she smiled at her fiancee. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't love you" She playfully hit him on the chest "You're the only idiot I'm going to love, stupid!"

"Alright, alright break it up!"Yzak said clapping his hands at the two of them "Save all that mushy love making at the backstage. We still have a concert to finish here!" He said as the newly engaged couple blush beet red

SEEDs Guitarist sighed and shared a long staring game with Cagalli until Kira threw his hands on his eyes and dragged him away. "Whoopdidoo!"Kira chuckled. "Remember you have Cagalli for all _eternity_ whereas the fans only have you now"He reminded him.

Eternity. Athrun nodded his head. He liked the sound of that. He grabbed the mic he left on the floor and walked at the middle of the stage. The fans were filled with mixture of cries, screams of support and laughter?. Behind Athrun was Dearka who was running after a toddler who seemed to be enjoying her little world at the back end of the stage.

"Dearka way to ruin my spotlight" Athrun teased. "Thank you guys for being a part of this special day!"He said. "so! Let's get on with the concert"He flashed everyone his heart-stopping-breath-taking smile and looked back. "After Dearka catches her daughter"

"Nia! Come to dadd-offf"Dearka tripped on the cord and landed on the stage floor. If anyone was wondering where Miriallia is she was standing on the side of the stage taking a video.

Everyone laughed as Nia walked towards father and giggle. The blonde drummer sat up and grabbed Nia and tickled her before he walked back to Miriallia and gave Nia back to her.

"Go and give them your best show."Miriallia grinned as she sling her handy camera on her shoulder. "After that I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

Miriallia kissed Nia's forehead and slowly patted her tummy. She slowly looked up at her husband who almost had his eyes pop out.

"Holy craaap! This has got to be the best concert everr!" Dearka screamed as he ran towards his drumset.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Epilogue<strong>

SEEDs last concert in Victoria made it to the morning newspaper the following day. The several shocking announcements didn't affect the SEED Fandom as much as their first rumored date sightings a few years back. Surprisingly, everyone took the news in a good way. Athrun and Cagalli's engagement was even recorded and placed in their first World Tour DVD that was released a year and a half later

_"You've got to be kidding me" Cagalli gasped as she stared at the DVD in her hands. "They put that here!"_

_"Of course. It's one of the best parts of the DVD don't you know" Athrun chuckled and sat beside his wife._

_Cagalli frowned "I am not watching that! Ugh! I probably look so horrible!" She gasped in horror as she tried remembering that fateful day._

_Athrun kissed her forehead and shook his head. "You were the prettiest girl there"_

_"You're just being biased" Cagalli poked Athrun on his side making him jerk and scream like a girl. "See you later! I'm going to be late for the doctor's check up!"_

Kira and Lacus also made a surprise announcement after the concert that they will be releasing a duet single for the first time. It wasn't that surprising since they actually showed hints on the last concert. The song they were going to sing was composed by Athrun and arranged by Yzak.

As for the shoot, Rusty and Miriallia teamed up to produce it.

_"Lacus, why don't we make a run for it for now?" Kira whispered as they sat on the very same beach Just One was shot._

_Lacus smirked and grinned "Ikinda like the sound of that!"_

_"At the count of three.."Kira held her hands and looked at the busy staffs "1...2...3!"_

_The couple started running at the opposite side of the set._

_"Heey!"Rusty yelled "Yamato, Clyne get back here"_

_"Leave it Rusty" Miriallia giggled and took photos of the dashing couple._

Since SEED was in indefinite hiatus, Dearka was incharge of babysitting their children. On their last concert, Miriallia told him she was already 1 month pregnant with their second child. Soon he had a miniature him and Nia was as bossy as her mother.

_"Daddy! Mommy said no littering!" She pouted and put her hands on her little waist._

_"Alright alright honey" Dearka chuckled and patted Dulcinea's head._

And who couldn't forget Yzak and Shiho. The unofficial couple. Well, you can throw that aside. Yzak and Shiho were like one of the most idolized couple after they publicly admitted their feelings for each other in a TV show. Of course their argument's were still the same.

_"I told you Yza-"Shiho's eyes widened as Yzak suddenly kiss her without warning._

_"Let's just stop the arguing for today. It's our anniversay" He looked away blushing._

_Shiho touch her lips and lightly nodded her head. _

Lastly...

_"Daddy! Stellar's going to be late for her modeling!"Young Stellar pouted and frowned at her father._

_Mwu sighed and slung his bag on his shoulder. Since SEED were in indefinite hiatus he had time for his daughter who had just started modeling for children's clothes._

_Turns out Stellar was really photogenic and had a talent for modeling. She idolized Lacus and would often ask to help her for kinds of pose to much of Murrue's delight._

_"Daddyyy!"_

_"Coming baby!" Mwu sighed and jogged towards his waiting wife and daughter. "This is why I didn't want my daughter to enter show business" He whined silently. _

* * *

><p><strong>And it really is OVERRRRRRRRR. I am so sorry the it was so long. I hope you guys didn't get bored. T_T I actually had a hard time putting the pieces together but I think it did really end up well. I hope you guys think the same thing as well. So yeah, after the concert SEED got into a indefinite Hiatus. Athrun and Cagalli got married, Kira and Lacus got their duet single, Dearka and Milly got themselves a son and Yzak and Shiho are getting into a deeper stage of their relationship YEEY!. <strong>

**Originally, I was planning on putting Shinn here but decided to throw the idea out the window in the end. **

**AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS. /HEARTSPAMS EVERYONE**

**Tell me what you guys think of this SEQUEL ^^ I hope to hear from everyone for the last last last time :3**

**Freyris**


End file.
